A Whole New Life
by The2DawsonGirls
Summary: She made a promise to him in the ocean. A promise she knew she'd have to keep. But how could she live without him? A blonde, blue eyed man is dragged from the ocean; muttering uninteligable words. But who is he? *SEQUEL IN WORKS*
1. Chapter 1

_**ENJOY R&R **_

_**The2DawsonGirls (T&A)**_

_**x**_

~*_RMS Titanic*_~

'I won't let go, I promise' she kissed his hand softly and reluctantly let go of his frozen palms. The light from the flashlight momentarily blinded her and Rose knew she had to keep her promise. She kissed his hands once more and let go completely. Jack sunk, lower and lower into the abyss. She strained to watch him. He was gone. Jack..Jack.. Rose awoke with a start. It was a dream. She was relieved at first but then panic swept over her when she realised that Jack, her beloved Jack, may actually be gone… forever.

She was confused. _Where am I? Why is a man shouting blurred words?_ more importantly where is _her _Jack? She knew the ship did sink. That part wasn't a dream. As the realisation of what had happened kicked in she started to cry hysterically. She was, in her mind, one hundred percent sure that Jack was gone. So sure that she began to believe that what had happened in her dream was real. 'I need to be rational' she thought to her self. With much difficulty Rose managed to sit up to have a look around. 'Alright, I'm on a life boat and the man shouting must be looking for survivors' she silently murmured to herself. The man was still flashing the light and she recoiled and gasped in horror as she caught a glimpse of a frozen woman desperately holding a newborn baby out of the water. To not much effect; the baby was frozen also, so stiff it seemed eerily doll like.

'Oh Jack.' she started to sob again. The sight of that poor woman was almost too much to bear. What had become of Jack? The kind artist who she had fallen hopelessly and desperately in love with, despite meeting him a mere three days ago? Jack had taught her many things. More than her expensive tutor ever had. He'd taught her things that she vowed to put into practice every day until her breath stopped. She'd love unconditionally; and would keep the promise she had made-albeit without him. She sobbed, but suddenly became disgusted with herself and sat up boldly

'Miss, you must lay-!' a woman cried, trying to force her down, but Rose grabbed her shoulders and shook her, screaming desperately

'Why didn't I move up? There was enough room, I know there was! My Jack..my poor..' her voice broke further and she became overwhelmed and threw her head into her hands and cried hysterically, aware of the woman awkwardly patting her back.

'Jack..my Jack..' she whispered.

A man shivered as he was tugged from the water, his limbs stuck morbidly. He could feel he wasn't dead. His chest was rising and falling, albeit slowly, and he could almost see out of his right eye. As soon as he was onboard, he was forcefully lain down, and he screamed in agony as the man who had shone a light in his face as he croaked for help bent his arm free. The pain was excruciating. He felt as if every part of him was broken, except for one. His heart. It burned warm inside of his chest for one person-Rose DeWitt Bukater. My God-he'd remembered her freakishly long name! He remembered her long red locks of hair, her china white skin and her beautiful pink lips. He remembered that if nothing else. He remembered the love he'd felt for her-the love he'd always feel for her. Where was she now? His brow furrowed. Wait..he was unfrozen! He was wrapped in a checkered blanket. Had Rose been reunited with her Mother and Cal? He frowned. Caldeon Hockley had almost killed them both-but Rose had done him proud. She'd whispered to him as they lay-telling him she'd spat in Cal's face as he said that Jack was a gutter rat. She'd disowned her Mother-but would she change her mind as now she had nobody? She certainly didn't know Jack was alive-hell, he was having a hard time believing it himself. Jack felt a rush of pain as he remembered he had passed out. Then came the inevitable image of Rose sinking to the bottom of the ocean, the thick Heart Of The Ocean dragging her down. He'd seen Cal put the thing in the pocket of the coat he'd stolen-but didn't think as the ship was sinking was an appropriate time to rat him out. Oh God. Was Rose _dead? _

_'Rose..Rose.' _he croaked, trying to sit up, as the lifeboat docked next to the _Carpathia_. Jack was hauled up by a few crew members onto the deck. It was a big ship but no where near as large as _Titanic. _It didn't have four huge chimneys towering out of the top of it. It wasn't branded anything arrogant like 'unsinkable'; it was just a ship.

As he was escorted to the infirmary all Jack could think about was his Rose. The next thing he knew he was in a lukewarm bed surrounded by nurses.

'Uh.. is anyone gonna tell me _what's going on_?' he asked as he struggled to open his eyes.

'We're just running some tests. We've done it to all the passengers who were waiting in the water'. One of the nurses reassured him as she placed a stethoscope on his chest.

A tall doctor leered over him, a clipboard in his hand.

'Now sonny, what's your name?'

'Jack.. Jack Dawson, but look; I'm fine-really I am you need to let me out of here. You see there's someone I need to find!' he tried to sound enthusiastic as he had managed to break free from the many blankets he had been wrapped in; but in a flash one of the nurses had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed.

'Oh no you don't! you're not going anywhere Mr! My,my you're almost as bad as the woman down the hall. She tried to get away too. Said she had to see if _he_ was alive. I don't know this _he_ is but he's got quite a feisty girl on his hands!' Jack wasn't really listening to what the nurse was saying, his mind was fully set on Rose. His Rose. His sweet little Rose.

'In fact...' the nurse carried on, scrutinising him 'come to think of it, she had the same surname as you. Are you related to a Rose Dawson by any chance?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reading and adding us to your favourites and story alerting (list below)-it really means a lot-we had a huge fangirl moment in college when we found out :D and thank you to Gracii Rose Dawson for your advice-we hope this chapter is better :DD **

**THANK YOU!**

_to.._

_The Silver Magician of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_And.._

_PreciiousPrincess_

**Keep reading&reviewing**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(T&A)**

**xx**

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 2_

By this point in the conversation Jack was almost fully not listening. That was until her heard her name. Rose. Did they mean his Rose? It couldn't be.

"Did you just say Rose Dawson?" Jack asked hopefully. The Nurse smiled, bemused as she wrung out a flannel and placed some warm water on his forehead.

"Yes, I did. Why? Are you related to her?"

"I might be.I…I don't know"

He didn't know what to think. He knew that she hated her old life and all she wanted to do was leave it behind and forget it and everyone who she had used to call her 'family' so she may have changed her name; but to _Dawson? _His last name? He loved Rose, more than anything else-and he had hoped and prayed to the God that had forgotten him that she felt the same-and this confirmed it. Rose loved him! She was acting like they were married. Did she want to get married? Did she want..one of the nurses laughed which snapped Jack out of his deep thought.

"How can you not know whether you're related to someone or not?' although he knew the reason he didn't think that the nurses needed to know it as well, especially as this one was chortling patronisingly at him, her bonnet flapping as wind raced through the port hole. She was short and fat, with a open, calm and kind face-but sharp blue eyes; unlike Jack's sea foam coloured ones; which were deep, but as open as a book. Kindness radiated from them.

"Look it's a long story. Can you please tell me what she looked like?" one of the nurses sat on the edge of Jacks bed as if she were about to tell him a bed time story but Jack could only wish that this story would have a happy ending like the fairytales his Mom had told him.

"Well.." the nurse began, "she had very pale skin, almost ghost like in fact, her hair was a very vibrant, light red and she was wearing a dress which I'm sure did look beautiful but not so much now" He was so sure that they were describing her.

"Tell me" Jack asked "is she very beautiful?" the nurse then laughed heartily

"Beautiful? No. Raggedy? Yes!". If there was anything in the world that upset him it was someone saying that Rose _wasn't _beautiful. She was breathtakingly stunningly gorgeous. His heart thumped at a rate of nine thousand at even the _thought _of her.

"Can I see her? Please? Now?" his voice was so quiet that the nurse could barely hear it, and had to move toward him in order to hear the whisper.

"I don't know. You're not in a very good state….it might upset you" The nurse trailed off. Jack was determined. If this girl was Rose he would be better and wouldn't need nurses. He just HAD to see her

"Please? You don't understand. If the girl you told me about is who I think it is then I'll just know for sure that my one true love is alive. I need to see her". Tears started to well up in his eyes, he had never felt so vulnerable. _Don't cry, Jack. Don't._

"Okay I guess since you say she may be your wife you can see her". Jacks eyes lit up. It was a normal assumption that Rose was his wife; seeing as she now shared his surname; and obviously this talk of 'One true love' and how beautiful she was was just fuelling idle gossip in the _Carpathia's _infirmary.

"Thank you so much". The Nurse rolled her eyes and stood up

"But I have to take you". Jack nodded. The nurse helped Jack up out of the mountain of blankets that engulfed his body and once he was standing she led him to the room down the hall were Rose was. Room 1912. Oh the irony. It was a short walk but the whole way there Jack was silently praying to him self hoping it would be her. _Please,please,please! Let her be alive. Please God, I love her so much. Don't let my Rose be taken away._

The nurse opened the door the the room and lying there sound asleep was Rose. _Thank you. Thank you. _ Jack just stood there is shock with tears streaming down his face. The dam had burst-and he felt that the tears of salty relief would never stop flowing, and would single handedly sink this boat. Jack shivered at the mere thought of _Titanic. _It was like the worst nightmare you could ever encounter. Like when you were a kid-and you had a nightmare you'd scream and thrash in your bed-and your Mom or Dad would wake you, but this nightmare wouldn't stop. Tommy..Fabrizio..poor little Cora and all those other innocent people gone..forever. The thought was terrifyingly permanent. He felt nauseous at the thought of Rose being gone. Even if he had died in the water; he would die happy-knowing he had saved her. The nurse, who hadn't noticed Jack's reaction, simply said smugly

"Told you she looks a mess". He was still standing there in awe but managed to whisper

"I don't know how you can possibly say that, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen". The nurse tutted and started to adjust Rose's mahogany coloured sheets, which Jack noticed had black stains on them, and he felt himself cringe as he heard Ruth-Rose's Mother's voice if she saw her daughter was in such a filthy bed. He resented that she was stuck here. If he had never met her; one Rose might have been dead _no rephrase! _if he'd saved Rose then left well enough alone; she would have got on the boat and would have never been in danger. She would be in 1st Class now and when she got home; she'd marry Caledon Hockley and have lots of mini Cal's. She would be safe, but she'd be sad. What was it she once said? Living with her Mother and Cal was like being 'in a crowded room, screaming at the top of her lungs but no one looks up'. But she'd be safe..

"..Jack? Is that you?"

**A\N. So Jack's found Rose and she know's he's alive. What will happen next? Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**

**-The2DawsonGirls**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Howdy. Talia and Alessia here. Again. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and story alerting us :D we truly are very grateful.**

**THANKS TO..**

_GraciiRoseDawson (we did what you said-thank you!)_

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess (I-Alessia like your name. Talia wants to know why there are two i's ;) )_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey (Again. LOOOVE the name. Talia didn't know who Artemis was, so I explained it and she said Oh. Boring story? Yeah, I agree.) _

_KateandLeogottalovethem- yes there are :) me (Alessia) and Talia. We're really happy you like it! We're gonna keep going so please keep reading. Thanks for the review xx_

_Message from Talia: I have been reading fanfics for years and always wanted to write one. I am sooooooooo happy that I have and soooooo happy that you are all enjoying it. Obvs this chapter isn't the end of the story we have quite a way to go yet dw… watch this space. Keep showing love. _

_Love you all loads._

_Xxxxx Talia _

_PS: follow my twitter taliaherman_ and tumblr: itrytoavoidreality. tumblr. com. _

_**Message from Alessia. Firstly; she's not usually this soppy-so I know that she definitely is really happy. Secondly, THANK YOUU :DD we have complete fangirl moments when we get an email telling us someone's favourited or story alerted. She texts me at like 6 in the morning telling me this (she has insomnia-go figure). Like Tal said-we're not even nearly done yet-so please keep reviewing and reading. Okay-so we're in Starbucks atm and she just read this over my shoulder and said 'Ooh so exciting. I've got pins and needles in my foot.'. Thanks to Gracii for her advice on every single chapter, you rock! (virtual cookies :D) but anyway-we're gonna shut up now and get her something for her foot. Yay (!). Enjoy, read and review and keep on telling us what you think.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Alessia xxx**_

_**AWFULLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE IS OVER**_

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 3_

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me" Jack whispered as he slowly made his way over to the bed Rose was lying on. Hesitantly he sat on the edge of the bed not wanting to alarm or startle her. She tried to sit up but the pain was too much to bare and her limbs were so heavy.

"don't strain yourself" Jack murmured, stroking his hand along her blanket covered body. Rose nodded, but had a look of deep confusion riddling her beautiful eyes

"but… you're dead… I saw you… you sunk….in… into the ocean… or at least I thought I did… maybe it was a dream" she looked around her and started.

"Where am I?' Jack what's going on?".

" You're on another boat. Everything's fine Rose, I promise" Jack lowered himself closer to her and gently held her.

"Rose, look at me. I want to see your face" Jack tried to lift her head out from the mound of pillows it was resting in. Rose shook her head and in a defenceless tone she managed to get out

"No, I look a mess". Jack didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was so he simply held her and in her ear he whispered

"You're not a mess, you're beautiful. You have no idea how beautiful you are." Rose's expression cleared; as she lifted her head from the pillows and smiled lovingly at Jack. The last few days had bee terrifying. Jack, she thought had died- and from her hysteria the ship's doctor ordered anaesthetic; and so she'd been asleep for a while. Jack smiled back at her, a resumed warmth igniting within his chest. He kissed Rose softly, tilting her head up so their lips could meet. It was incredible; almost as breathtaking as their first kiss on the _Titanic _. Like fireworks were setting off inside of their lips; and love engulfed them in a warm; comforting embrace.

This was broken, however as the nurse coughed awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but that is highly inappropriate. Who knows what germs you have picked up from the water?" they broke away, their cheeks flaming as rose put her arms round jack

"Please, M'am. Can't he just stay a little longer?" the nurse looked at her like she was crazy, but reluctantly sighed in defeat

"Very well. You have five minutes then Mr Dawson _really _must go." The nurse stormed out in a huff-almost dragon like with steam coming out of her nose. Jack and Rose started at each other, then burst out laughing, only stopping as Jack kissed Rose on the edge of her mouth again. She shuffled the tiniest bit over in her bed, and Jack crawled up and lay next to her. He put his arm round her shoulders and held her tight.

The memories of the last few days flew away out of the porthole of Rose's room, leaving nothing but fresh hope and love; and she they embraced- jack felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. His memories of _Titanic, _his life with Fabrizio on the streets, his luck from that poker game with Sven; which ultimately wasn't such good luck, his life in Chippewa falls all flew away. He didn't know why his mind had gone blank, but then it was like a switch had been flicked in his brain.

It was because Rose was his life now. And that thought was more comforting than the love of his Mother and the friendship of Fabrizio.

It was all too much. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Rose started to cry, they were not tears of joy nor were they tears of sadness just, suddenly, she was overloaded with emotion. She didn't want to upset jack so she _tried _to be as quite as she could, but nothing gets past Jack, and secretly she knew that. Jack had heard her tears and felt them soak through his shirt. He knew full well why she was crying because he felt the same but, although he had already gone against it, _Jack Dawson doesn't cry_ is what he told him self. There was no reason for him to ask what was wrong or if she was okay of what was the matter because he knew what the answer would be. There was only one thing that could be said at that moment, so Jack tightened is grip around her, now shaking, body, kissed her cheek and with all the love and passion in the world said "I love you, Rose Dawson" Rose giggled through her tears as he wiped her cheeks with his sleeve

"I love you too, Jack." Jack started to hum a foreign tune and Rose relaxed. She felt safe and secure in his soft, muscly arms. She held him tighter and suddenly realised that she was extraordinarily tired; so closed her eyes, and was out in seconds.

Nurse Edith Haydock pushed open the door to the little vixen, Rose Dawson's all her years; she had never had such an overload of patients. Rose was fast asleep, a elated smile on her face as she dreamed in the arms of her..husband? Was that who he was? she looked at Jack disapprovingly, but he put a finger to his lips

"Sh. She's very tired." Edith adjusted Rose's sheets and pulled them off Jack, as if to hint to him that she wanted him out, now.

"Mr Dawson please. You really need to go back to your room" Jack almost growled at her. It was such a feral sound that escaped his lips.

"M'am I understand, but please, let me stay with her."

"What is your relation to her?" Jack smiled down at Rose, then said proudly

"She's my fianceé" The nurse sighed. No, in all her years; she had never met anyone quite like the Dawsons.

The Nurse left, of course she did. Jack had made sure of that; and now-for the first time; he was laying next to Rose without having to worry about Cal or Lovejoy. It had been a split second decision to call Rose his fianceé, as she already felt like _so _much more than that; but he knew that the Nurse would have made him leave if he hadn't. He'd learned that when he was thirteen and his Gramma was in hospital. In the space of three seconds; Gramma had been turned into his long lost mother-not knowing Jack's real parents were behind him; he'd convinced her, but as soon as Nurse Mayhew had gone; his parents turned on him, telling him they were disgusted that he'd lied whilst Gramma was in hospital; but they had to admit he'd done it brilliantly .

"Jack?" Rose whispered against his chest, and he kissed her head softly

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You called me your fianceé." he blushed. So she'd heard that. Maybe he was wrong-maybe she'd only taken his name to avoid her Mother and Cal. Maybe she had only said she loved him to keep herself warm as they cotton sheets certainly weren't. Rose noted Jack's pink face and sat up on her elbows and stared at him in disbelief

"Why are you red? I'm _happy_!" Jack exhaled. Happy? Like she wished it was actually true happy or happy that he'd saved their asses happy? He gulped and met her beautiful gaze

"Do..you..want us.." she smiled slightly

"To be married? Yes, Jack. Of course I do." he stared at her in shock. How had he ever gotten a woman like Rose?

The oddest thing entered his mind. A Nickelodeon he had once watched.. someone's Dad told them 'Son, if you're ever with a girl, and she's too good for you; marry her" he slid of the bed and Rose's eyes grew large in disappointment, which quickly shifted to confusion as Jack stalked like a deer prancing across a field to be in front of her. He stood like a statue for about a minute, before gulping and getting on one knee. Rose gasped in delight; which she was sure didn't happen at Cal's proposal

"Rose DeWitt Bukater?" Rose nodded, the tears of sorrow before replaced with ones of undying joy

"Yes, Jack?" she whispered, trying to stifle a squeal

"I love you. I love you more than I love air, more than I love the earth, more than my own life; because, Rose-you are my life now; and when we get off this goddamned boat, first we're gonna' promise never to go on one again-" Rose nodded and muttered

"Amen to that" before Jack gently interrupted

"Secondly-I'd like to make you my wife. So, Rose. Will you do me the honour-of becoming mine as long as we live? Will you marry me, darling?"

_**A/N OK! Let's not assume that Rose is gonna say yes-I mean; she may not be ready to get married right now, after the whole Cal thing but if it isn't now-trust us; we have a lot planned for them. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long A/N's before :)**_

_**-The2DawsonGirls**_

_**(Talia and Alessia)**_

_**xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! This fic isn't even a week old yet and we already have 8 reviews :)). Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews and favouriting etc. We can't even tell you how grateful we are-seriously; keep going cos it motivates us too. We're not in NEARLY done yet. Quite a while to go means lots of drama for Jack+Rose. Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

_**Thanks to..**_

_GraciiRoseDawson (for your support in another chapter-seriously-you rock!) _

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey-Ahha tell your sister that we update as much and as we can as quickly as we can. It's a really important year for us in college so we're trying to get as much done before exams as we can-usually it takes us about a hour to write a chapter but we share writing-whoever starts the chapter writes, then we email back and forward proof reading and editing until it's perfect for you, and that's weekends-so bear with us! We're a-doin'. We're so glad you think so! Thankyou so much :D x_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_**Enjoy, read and review cause it makes us **_never let go.

**Love**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**Talia&Alessia**

**Xx**

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 4_

"Oh Jack, I-" Rose started, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack was on tenterhooks, tears of joy or sadness? He didn't understand. Why was she crying? Had he done something wrong? Did she really not love him? They were interrupted by Nurse Haydock, bursting through the door. Jack leapt up and backed away from Rose, knowing full well that if she found them in this compromising position he would not be allowed to see Rose for the remainder of their time on the ship. The Nurse tutted as Rose hastily wiped her eyes and pushed her back down gently onto the bed and covered her up with the sheets

"Doctor Marshall will be through soon to assess whether or not you need to stay in the infirmary any longer. He'll be about 5 minutes,'' she looked over at Jack disdainfully

''He'll be through to assess you also, Mr Dawson. I suggest you make your way back to your room before he gets here, or we'll both loose our place onboard the _Carpathia.'' _Jack felt relief wash over him. She wasn't going to tell the big boss man that he'd been there. Sure; it was for completely selfish reasons, but he still appreciated the severity of his punishment if he was found out. He kissed Rose's forehead tenderly and raced through the door, cursing through his teeth as the pain of his frozen legs caught up with him, and he collapsed onto the blue carpeted floor, and with a gasp; a young Nurse rushed over and helped him up

''Are you alright, sir?'' he gritted his teeth and nodded

''Sure,sure. I uh..needed the bathroom and my uh..feet got wet on the-'' the Nurse smiled knowingly

''Sure, I slip on the way back from my boyfriends bathroom too.'' Jack chuckled

''I'm Jack Dawson. Not to sound rude-I will ask your name later, but I _really _need to get back to my room.'' the nurse smiled and trailed Jack's left arm round her shoulders and she helped hi, all the way down seven corridors back to his room. She spoke softly as they did, and Jack found that her name was Edwina Marlow, though she told Jack affectionately to call her Eddi, a newly qualified nurse from Birmingham. Her Godfather had been on the _Titanic _on his way to see her, and luckily had been spared. He was first class, you see. Jack nodded and sporadically listened, however; he was too busy praying and hoping with every cell inside his body that Rose was OK to leave the infirmary and he was too.

She still hadn't given him his answer yet.

Eddi laid him down on his bed as Doctor Marshall burst through the doors with a frowny woman behind him. She was wearing a dark nurses suit, and Eddi lowered her head as she entered, and Jack realised she must be the matron everyone seemed to be afraid of upsetting. He'd heard them speak of her as he walked-well, steadily jogged to Rose's room; ''Oh that Matron Holberry-she's a one!'' and ''Oh that Mrs Holberry, she's a bad'un!''. Dr Marshall nodded to Eddi

''Nurse Marlow, you are dismissed.'' the girl almost curtsied, and Jack couldn't help but feel pity. He was a free man-and had no employer. He'd only ever had one steady job-and he was 11-so he didn't think that counted. How must it feel to be afraid all day every day-and getting hardly anything in return; except for, of course-money? He realised with a start that this must have been exactly how Rose had felt during her life with Ruth and Cal. _Titanic-_although atragedy- had brought Rose closer to the person she had dreamed of being, and deep down-had always been to afraid to be. The Doc placed a freezing stethoscope on his bare chest, and Jack saw that he had crippling pins and needles. Then the doctor tested his reflexes, which he noted were fine. Jack had simply been frozen-lucky for him they found him when they did-otherwise hypothermia would have set in and Jack would have died for sure.

''Well, Mr Dawson-it would seem you're fine.'' Jack shook the man's hand, who he noted had a New York accent. He hated New York. He'd once sat down on a bench drinking a crappy cup of coffee and someone dropped a dime in it.

''Thank you sir.''

''Are you sure, Doctor Marshall? Mr Dawson was complaining of severe pain in his limbs and was frozen for-''

''Nurse Holberry, are you contesting my diagnosis? if you are I will see you are sent back to Missouri.'' Jack heard from his voice the man wasn't joking-but couldn't help but be shocked audibly by the short temper and harshness of the punishment. Nurse Holberry frowned at him, but sighed back at the senior

''No, Doctor Marshall. I was simply saying-''

''Yes well, in future, I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself.'' Nurse Holberry was red, and with a snarl, walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Dr Marshall sat down on the edge of Jack's bed, draping the stethoscope round his shoulders

"Now then, Mr Dawson. Do you have any questions?''

'Yeah, as a matter of fact. My..fiancée is Rose Dawson. I know you treated her-is she alright?'' Dr Marshall nodded

''Why, Ms Dawson is as fit as a fiddle! She's being discharged from the infirmary as we speak. I daresay you can join her. As you're my last patient today I'll sign the paperwork myself.'' Jack once again shook the man's hand then jumped out of bed, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow as Jack was already fully dressed, but did not say a word as he looked in confusion to the patient.

Half an hour later, Jack was free of the hospital's chains. He raced around the ship looking for his Rose. He was about to walk through the corridor labelled 'First' as a arm yanked him back out of a door. He looked at this mystery person and almost burst into tears in relief. Rose, with the sparkle back in her eyes. He smiled at her, and she grinned back-similar to the way she did when they had begun what Jack liked to call 'The Big Spitathon'. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, and a familiar calmness fell over him, and the comfortable heat inside his chest had also returned. They heard voices and suddenly Rose froze, and as soon as recognition set in with Jack, he grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her (as gently as he could, behind the mast)

"Mr Hockley, please tell me you've located my daughter.'' said a snooty female voice, Ruth DeWitt Bukater.

''I'm sorry, Ruth. There's no record of a Rose DeWitt Bukater on this ship.'' Rose heard a sob come from her Mother, and felt her heart break. That was how her Mother sobbed when her Father, Henry had died. She thought Rose was dead. She desperately wanted to run over to her Mother and embrace her, telling her everything was fine-that Rose was alive, and not to be sad anymore. She would have done it to-if it hadn't had been for the next poisonous words that escaped her perfectly rounded lips

''And..that filth from third class? Dawson?'' Jack's grip tightened on Rose's shoulder, and Rose sensed that it was his way of stopping himself from rushing over to Ruth and telling her exactly what kind of Mother she was, and knocking Cal out. She just felt furious. Jack was worth _one million, _no, _one __**billion **_of Ruth and Cal.

''No, there's no record of any Jack Dawson. They expect he died in steerage.'' from peeking round the mast, Jack and Rose saw Ruth grip Cal's arm. She was wearing mourning colours, as if she was sad for every soul onboard that cursed ship. _''Bullshit'' _Jack thought angrily. She had to maintain her image. She was probably happy most of third didn't live-less fleas for her to worry about.

They stood wordlessly for about a minute until a amused voice said from behind them

''I knew when they said you guys didn't make it, it wasn't true!'' they spun round and saw the wonderful Margaret Brown. Maggie. Rose could have cried. She'd known this woman a mere week and already she felt more respect for her than she ever had for her Mother.

''Rose, Jack. I'm so happy you guys are okay.'' she cried, throwing her arms round them both, and pulling them close. Rose could smell her familiar perfume, and Jack felt the warmth of her black dress. This was different from when Ruth wore them, Margaret had a soul-and he was sure she genuinely was devastated for all of those people. She let go of them and held them in front of her

''Oh, you both look alright. Are you? Nothing wrong or anything?'' they shook their heads

''The Doc kept us in a night.'' Jack said, smiling. It was permanently glued to his face, the smile.

''Well, let me get you both something to eat. Come on.''

Rose and Jack wiped their mouths as they finished their food, pot roast with carrots julienne, baked potatoes and peas, and a big piece of baked alaska afterward. Jack remembered the first time he'd had such a big supper, Thanksgiving when he was six. His Father had sliced the roast beef and his Mother had poured him some OJ.

''Jake, honey. Do you want some wine?'' his Mother had asked. His Dad smiled and kissed his wife's head

''That'd be swell, Lily.'' then they kissed again. Jack had giggled and poked his meat. It was the last thanksgiving that they'd had. Every year after that Jake had been away at work, and came home a few days later. They died when he was thirteen. Jack flinched internally as he remembered the cop coming to his school..taking him out of class..and he remembered his Gramma's scream as she found out. She'd died from a stroke afterward. Jack was alone.

Margaret ordered champagne to have with it, to celebrate how they were all able to be there.

''To life. And let's pray that all those poor people are welcomed by God.'' Rose and Margaret clinked their glasses and Jack did to, but he could help feeling like a hypocrite as an atheist talking about God. There was no God, he'd realised that after his parents were snatched from him as a kid.

''Now, Rosie. Are you planning on telling your Mom that you're alright?'' Rose exchanged a look with Jack and shook her head

''I'm sorry, Mrs Brown. We overheard Mother and Cal say some horrible things today and anyway, we want to start a new life _together_. Away from all this.'' Margaret nodded

''Rosie, call me Margaret. I'm only Mrs Brown to the maid. And where are you two planning on going?'' Jack started. They hadn't thought of that. Without Cal and her Mother, Rose was penniless, and Jack had no money anyway. Where were they realistically planning on going?

''You don't know where you're going, do you?'' Margaret said thoughtfully. Rose looked down in embarrassment

''Tell ya' what. I have a country home in California. Castle Point. I don't hardly use it anymore since the kids grew out of holidays with their parents. How would you guys like it?'' Rose and Jack were shocked into silence by the woman's generosity

''Margaret, we can't ask you to-'' Jack begun, but Margaret cut him off

''You didn't ask, honey. I offered. Now, are you gonna take it or not?'' Jack and Rose exchanged a knowing glance and then Jack smiled at Margaret and nodded. Rose leapt out of her seat and hugged the generous lady, tears sneaking down her face

''Now, now, honey. Don't cry cause' you'll make me cry too! Come on. We gotta talk about how we're gonna do this.'' Rose sat down, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Jack gripped the other one. For the first time, they looked like a regular couple

''Now, you're gonna need a job, Jackie. Aren't you?'' Jack nodded

''We'll be paying rent, every month, Mrs-Margaret.'' Rose corrected herself with a shy smile.

''Well-Jack needs a job first. So what are you good at, Jack?'' He was about to say 'nothing' when Rose jumped in and said

''He's an artist. He lost his drawings to the ship, but my Lord, Margaret. He puts Picasso to shame.'' Jack smirked

''She's over exaggerating. I'm not nearly that good.'' Margaret thought, then clicked her fingers

''I tell you what. Mr Brown owns a comic book line. How would you like to illustrate it? Good pay of course.'' Jack was gasping. He was going to get paid to do something as cool as comic book illustrating? Rose squeezed his hand and smiled proudly

''He'd love to, Margaret. We can't even tell you how grateful we are.'' Margaret stood up

''Jack reminds me of someone when they were young. I'm only doing what that person would have wanted. All anybody wants in life is to be happy,'' Margaret gestured for Rose to stand up and follow her

''Now, Rosie. We need you to get some new clothes. Jack, when you've done impersonating a guppy, you follow Mr Braison through their and he'll get you some new clothes too.'' Jack closed his mouth and Rose and Margaret laughed. As they were walking to the closet, Rose asked inquisitively

''Mrs Brown, who was the person Jack reminds you of?'' Margaret smiled and held a lilac dress against Rose and then suddenly frowned and threw it to the floor, then got out a beautiful light green dress. It was layered at the bottom and had a gold belt round the waist. It suited Rose's eyes and made her look breathtakingly beautiful and Margaret smiled triumphantly

''There. I knew this would be your dress.'' Rose smiled

''Margaret, who does Jack remind you of when they were young?'' Margaret smiled and met her eye as she placed a hair slide into her long velvet red locks

''Me.''

**A/N- We know you're virtually stabbing us over and over for not giving you an answer to the proposal, but we needed somewhere for Rose and Jack to go when they got off the ship; so we'll have to see in the next chapter :) how many of you love Margaret Brown as much as we do? Please review! Stay tuned **

**-The2DawsonGirls**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hey guys!This chapter has a lot of fluffiness. You will FINALLY find out whether Rose says yes or no to Jack's proposal. Really hope you enjoy it **

** -Talia xx**

_**Thanks to...**_

_The Silver Magician of Chaos. _

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess (still curious about the 2 'I's. You'll have to see...) _

_RosePotterDawson_

_Artemiskey_

_GraciiRoseDawson (we would love to help with your story :D and we're so glad you like it!) _

_Kateandleogottalovethem (You just made my day! Thank you! And you're pretty awesome too-we heart your name)_

_Lady Elena Bella Petrova (wow-that's a mouthful. How do you write that on school uniform labels? :O)_

_**& for reviewing, alerting, favouriting and reading. **_

**Lots of love Talia and Alessia xxxx **

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 5 _

_~*RMS Carpathia*~_

Jack and Rose were now walking along one of the seemingly never ending decks of the ship. They had been out of the infirmary for about three hours now and Jack was anxious, as he still hadn't got an answer from Rose. He assumed that some how it had slipped her mind due to all the excitement of Molly giving them somewhere to live.

"It's getting cold again" she quietly said to him. He knew she was worried about being outside in the cold after what had happened to her and what had nearly happened to him. Completely normal-he'd nearly died of hypothermia.

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about anymore, I promise- I'm here for you. But," he smirked at her

''I know you don't need my help. Know why?'' Rose shook her head. The look that Jack was giving her was filled with so much love that it made her go weak at the knees.

''Because you're the strongest, most breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever met'' He gently took her hands in his, turned around to face her and gently brushed his lips against hers but as he tried to deepen the kiss Rose shot him a playful look and before Jack had realised she was already about 20 meters away from him and she was rapidly getting further away.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack called after her jokingly. _''God almighty. I love this girl.''_

While running Rose would, playfully, turn around to smile and laugh at Jack; but he was beginning to catch up with her. He stopped, though when he saw her staring at the bow of ship. As he watched her from a distance he remembered the kiss they had at the same place on that ship... He shivered, but kept his eyes on Rose, also remembering that in her desperation for freedom she'd tried to leap off the very same boat at near this point. If he lost her..he didn't know what he'd do

_''Don't be dumb, Dawson. Rose wouldn't ever try that again!'' _he reassured himself, and he breathed out all of his anxiety. He stopped for a moment just to stare and marvel at her beauty. Even from behind she was absolutely the most beautifully stunning woman he had ever seen. Slowly he made his way towards her, not wanting to frighten her. Rose was standing there, her ruby hair flowing in the wind, like a halo. She turned around to find Jack much closer to her that she thought he was. She walked closer to him placing her hands around his neck and whispering in his ear she said

"Ask me again".

Jack removed her hands from his neck and moved them to his waist and placed his hands around her neck. "Rose" Jack began with tears forming in his eyes.

"If you only knew how much you mean to me. If you you had any idea. I wish I could put it into words but there are none that even come _close_. Calling you beautiful doesn't do you justice. Saying I love you doesn't even explain half of what I feel for you. When I picture my life there no way I picture it without you. I live for you, Rose. Everything I will ever do will be for you. If I hadn't have met you I wouldn't have cared I died on that ship- but I survived.. to be with you. You know I can't give you much and I've told you before but please, please do me the honour of being my wife because Rose, I honestly don't know how I can go another day not waking up next to you; to spend the rest of my life with you." Jack had tears streaming down his face as did Rose.

It was now her turn to express her feelings, this was hard to do because her throat was so choked up with tears.

"Jack before I met you I think we both know that I would have happily died on that Titanic. But you saved me, in every way a person can be saved. The way you look at me makes me feel as if I can do anything, that I've got nothing to be afraid of. I love you for everything you are and everything you're not. I don't need all those things you can't give me because all I need, all I want is you. To be with you for the rest of my life. So yes, a million times yes, I will be your wife. In every language, in every religion, every day-for the rest of our lives''

Both of them were now full on crying by now. Jack was over come with emotion he picked her up and spun her around which made Rose giggle. As he put her down he stared at her his eyes locked on hers. Roses eyes were filled to the brim with her overflowing and undying passion. She took it all in. His face, his hair, his eyes, his dirty clothes (as he hadn't let Margaret take them) which she knew covered his muscular figure. She pulled him into a passionate kiss that made her go dizzy and faint. The rest of the world dissolved from around them. They were in their own world.

Just Jack and his Rose; forever. They knew they never could or would let go.

**A/N: PLEASE! You thought we'd make her say no? In case you were wondering- Talia wrote this chapter and I (Alessia) wrote the last one. She likes writing fluffiness. Stay tuned-next; we're docking in New York-and we're gonna see some familiar faces! Chapter six is in progress. STAY TUNED. ** **Reviews to keep Titanic afloat ;)**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: CHAPTER 6! Sorry we took so long-we've been really reall busy with school and stuff-but today we broke up for Easter :D which means it's nearly our birthdays (12th:Alessia and 20th: Talia) ;DDDDDD We feel so honoured you guys have called our story 'amazing' and encouraging us to carry on. Also, sorry I completely forgot when I was writing chapter 4 that Margaret Brown was nicknamed 'Molly' as opposed to 'Maggie', I'll ratify that ASAP. Thank you! Enjoy this one-it's the start of the newly _ENGAGED _Rose and Jack's lives together. Om. Leo and Kate.. So it's been our one week birthday (cake for all) so chapter 6 is going to be full of drama. ENJOY**

_**Thanks to..**_

_The Silver Magician of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_Kateandleogottalovethem-YOUROCKYOUROCKYOUROCK!_

_ArtemisKey-We're really surprised and kinda find it amusing everyone actually considered we'd make her say no ;) we're Jack+Rose fans too! I (Alessia) was going to give you a spoiler but I don't think Talia would appreciate it.. There's a message for your sister-tell her we love her for reading this!_

_Lady Elena Bella Petrova_

_PreciiousPrincess-Yay! We finally figured out the mystery of the i's.. We're so happy you like it! Keep on reading-there's drama coming soon.._

_RosePotterDawson_

_(Artemiskey's sister!)-we're really happy that you're enjoying our fic-even though you don't have an account-your sister told us you wanted us to hurry up, two chapters in one day-how's that for speedy? ;)_

_Mr. Mootard- oh my word. That's a unusual name. _

_And of course-the lovely GraciiRoseDawson- we really loved Pink-keep going! And the fluffiness was Talia-She's just like you in that way-as soon as we agreed to writing this she said she wanted to write the cute bits._

**Keep reading and reviewing because it makes lattes. Alessia te gusta lattes...and Talia likes... tea. Nuff said.**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**Xxxx**

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 6_

_'Rose..Rose. Why did you leave me, Rose? Why didn't you let me on the door, Rose?'' Jack was stepping steadily toward her, but his face was blue, and his mouth frozen shut, so the near incomprehensible words were just escaping the edge of his mouth. He outstretched his arms, and he was missing a hand where it snapped off due to hypothermia. His eyes suddenly grew angry and he pointed at her_

_''IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DEAD! YOURS, ROSE!'' Rose sobbed in agony. Her heart was breaking as Jack grabbed her round the throat and throttled her_

_''Jack, stop. Please Jack, I'm sorry. Jack..Jack..''_

''JACK!'' she screamed, sitting up. It was a dream. Only a dream. She felt for him and her fingers ran through his blonde locks. He awoke with a murmur and sat up sharply, putting his arms round her naked shoulder as he saw tears on her cheeks

''Rose? What's the matter?'' she cried into his shoulder and Jack drew circles in her back soothingly hushing her

''Hey, Rose. It's ok. Just tell me what's wrong, sweetheart.'' she sniffled, and got a handkerchief from under her pillow and daintily wiped her eyes

''Oh, Jack. I had a horrible nightmare.'' Jack rocked Rose in his arms like a baby, kissing her head and wishing he could banish all evil things from her kind-he couldn't. Caledon Hockley, Ruth and the _Titanic _were all real, and raw and sore in his mind too.

''Come on Rose. It was a dream..." he whispered, stroking her hair softly. She drew away slowly, still sobbing. Jack resumed his position with his arm round her shoulders

"Jack... Do you blame me for making you stay in the water?" Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise

"_That_ was what the dream was about?" Rose nodded solemnly and Jack chuckled.

"Rose of course not! I made the decision to stay in the water." Rose looked at him from under her messy morning hair, trying to gauge whether or not he was serious

"Really? You mean that?" jack smiled and kissed her hand, whose fingers were entwined with his own.

"Would I have asked you to marry me if I didn't love and adore you?" Rose smiled and kissed him softly. Jack was just deepening the kiss when the door was flung open. Rose yelped and drew the covers up to her neck; and Jack moved in front of her. A sailor covered his eyes and kept his head down

"Sorry to disturb, Sir. I've been ordered to tell you that we are now reaching New York harbor." He ducked out of the door just as quickly as he had come. Jack looked at rose, and Rose looked right back. The corners of her mouth played up at the ends, and they both burst simultaneously into hysterical laughter. Jack cut her off though; with a sweet kiss that made her close her eyes and get lost in him.

Of course he wasn't angry with her. How could he be angry at the woman who gave him what he'd desperately been searching for? Love, pure and undying. Never ending, love for Rose.

"So you're sure you're ready for this?" Jack asked turning around to face Rose. She beamed excitedly at him

"Ready? I'm more than ready. I'm excited" Rose replied sporting a smile that almost covered her whole face. Jack and Rose reluctantly broke the loving glance and made their way to the deck so they were ready when they docked.

Jack and Rose were now staring up at the Statue of Liberty. So regal. They were so close. Jack is standing being Rose with his hands placed firmly and protectively around Rose's waist,

"Promise me something" Rose said as she turned to face Jack.

"Anything".

Rose moved her hands around Jack so that she was hugging him.

"Promise me that no matter how successful you get, no matter how much or little money you make. Even if we have to sleep on the streets I don't care I want to see places with you and do all the things we said we would". Jack started not just at her but almost as if he could see into her soul. "There's nothing I want more, but there is no way I'm letting you sleep in the street. We will do it. All of it and I know where I'm going to take you first". Rose's face lit up with excitement "where?". Jack then lent down so her ear and whispered "to the starts".

"LAND AHOY! ALL ASHORE WHO'S GOING ASHORE!" the Captain hollered. As the gangplank was being lowered, people started to rush toward their loved ones. Jack and Rose walked slowly, calmly, with dignity. He leant over and whispered in her ear

"Well where else would we be going? For a swim?" Rose giggled, then shuddered

"I'm never going swimming again." Jack kissed her head softly and sighed

"I don't blame you sweetheart, but look on the bright side; we're together-and we're in New York! It's the land of dreams," but Rose interrupted him

"Yes, because the ship of dreams went so well." Jack was mentally kicking himself, but Rose smirked reassuringly as she took her first steps on US soils. She laced her arm through his and they almost waltzed together toward the car that Molly was waving at them from, but Jack yanked Rose toward a shiny red car; very similar to the one they had 'hidden' in on that ship.

"Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a woman with red hair and green eyes? Her name is Rose?"

"Excuse me, have you seen my daughter? Please!" Rose's eyes filled with tears. Her Mother was crying again. Guilt felt flowed through her, and Jack put his arm round her protectively

"Jack, I can't do this. I can't let her think I'm dead.." Jack kissed her head softly. Oh how he _wished _he could make it easier for her; but he knew he couldn't. By going over there Rose was surrendering. She was letting them win, and didn't she understand that Cal would drag her to a wedding ceremony by her hair? Ruth? Ruth was no better. She would be there carrying the bouquet behind them! They'd find a way of getting rid of Jack, and Rose's life with them would start all over again. It'd be a never-ending cycle. Rose took a deep breath and rounded the car, but as she did; Cal and Ruth were stepping into the red car they were hiding behind.

"Oh, Cal. Is my Rose dead?" Ruth sobbed. Cal almost spat out the words

"Yes, and it's that fiend Jack Dawson's fault. If he hadn't _intoxicated _her, she would have stayed on that lifeboat!" Rose gasped and covered her mouth in shock. The car spluttered into life and black smoke surrounded Rose, it's grey claws scraping at her skin. She coughed in agony, and Jack started patting her back, and once it had subsided, started rubbing her back in comfort. Rose was crying as if she would never stop, and Jack hugged her again

"It's gonna' be okay, Rose. I promise. You don't need her." Rose sniffed and hugged him back slowly

"I'm not going to waste one more tear on them. Ever. I promise" she cried into his shirt, and Jack sighed and whispered softly into her ear

" If you need to cry, Rose, then that's normal. You can cry as much as you want to. As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens." She peered up and him and Jack smiled down, as he leaned, closer…closer..

"EXCUSE ME! WHERE'S TOMMY? WHERE'S MY BOY?" A loud voice yelled with an Irish lilt.

"Per piacere, a dové Fabrizzio?'' asked a dark woman in a pink dress, clutching a horde of children. Jack stared at them, then back at Rose and bit his lip. She was surprised and suddenly worried

"Jack? What's wrong? Who are they?"

Jack sighed and manoeuvred so he had Rose next to him and she was holding his hand

"Fabrizzio and Tommy's Moms'."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER 7 :D OK so we promise we'll write more often now. But anyway! BIG NEWS. We found out how to find out our views on a charty..thing.. and we found out you're all reading LOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAADS. Apparently you're all from the USA..Canada..Australia..Italy,France,Denmark,Austria and even Korea! That is so cool! Thank you :D so we've gotten to a point where Jack and Rose are going to have to tell Mrs Ryan and Mrs De Rossi (because apparently that is her name) something horrible. You know what. A load of OC's are being introduced here-so try to keep up and don't be shy to ask us questions in reviews or PM's-we don't bite-most of the Italian words were by Alessia (unless you haven't guessed-I am Italian-no I'm not related to Super Mario). Please enjoy and let us know what you think because it makes the sun shine**

_**Thanks to..**_

_The Silver Magician of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_Kateandleogottalovethem_

_ArtemisKey-s..sorry? Jack is **dead**? Is there..**WHAT? **See, that's exactly how it is with us, I love Titanic too, but not as much as Talia! Keep reading, thanks for the review! x_

_Lady Elena Bella Petrova_

_PreciiousPrincess-Ahha we're so glad you do :) Keep on reading-this chapter will be the start something big :DD_

_RosePotterDawson (ArtemisKey's sister-no one ever tells us anything.. -.-) Aww you're so sweet :D Talia can't watch the film in one sitting-she has to stop when Rose puts on the dress after Jack draws her, cause that's the dress she's wearing when the boat sinks. I don't really cry-but I wishwishwish Jack lived-cause it would have made a great sequel :D titanic 2 sucks cheese. We don't like it. But we're so glad you like our story! We have loads more to write-and don't worry-we promise **JACK IS NOT GOING TO DIE**. When he does it will be of old age. We promise. Thanks for reviewing and favouriting us!One question: how old are you? Just to know how much swearing and other..M rated things we should really be putting in. Virtual cookies and hugs, love Talia and Alessia xxx_

_Mr. Mootard_

_And of course-the lovely GraciiRoseDawson-Now Blue Eyed Artist's Girl-I wonder which artist? ;) If you liked that you'll LOVE this one..maybe..;) thanks for the favourite :DDD x_

_ENJOY_

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 7_

"Oh my…Jack, we can't just leave them there." She murmured, clutching his arm. Jack gulped

"I..I know." He was staring at the two women. Mrs Ryan was a large woman, with a blue polka dotted dress on, flaming red hair and sharp green eyes, but her face was almost a carbon copy of Tommy's. Mrs De Rossi, however was small and petite, and had been living in America only 3 weeks. Jack had assumed she had still been in Italy until Fabrizio had told him otherwise on their first night in third class. She was surrounded by her seven other children, who Jack could see were crying for their brother.

"Thomas Ryan, if ya'rnt out here in five seconds I'm coming up!" Tommy's Mom yelled, shaking her big fist up at the _Carpathia_

"Jack, you have to tell them. Tommy and Fabrizio would want it to be you who did."

"Alright, alright. But how do I tell them? Just waltz up and say, hi, I'm Jack Dawson and both of your sons died? How can I possibly tell them, Rose?" Rose sighed and rubbed his arm soothingly, seeing his distressed expression

"I'm not saying that, but think about how they're going to feel finding out from a complete stranger. Just do the right thing, Jack.'' Jack sighed, but detached himself from her and walked slowly over to the two very confused women

"Er..hi. I'm Jack Dawson. I was on the Titanic with Fabrizio and Tommy.'' Mrs De Rossi nodded politely, not fully understanding apart from 'Titanic' and 'Fabrizio', however, Mrs Ryan did and said impatiently

''Do ya' know where Thomas is?'' Jack rubbed the back of his neck, and Rose moved closer, gripping his arm and smiling at the women

''Pleased to meet you, I'm Rose Dawson,'' Mrs Ryan interrupted with a sharp hand up, and said

"Look, I'm all for makin' friends, dearie; but where is my son?'' Mrs De Rossi nodded

"Si, where is Fabrizio?'' Jack sighed again, as if the conversation was physically exhausting him

"Do you know what happened at sea?" Mrs Ryan's eyes filled with dread and she tried to mask it, placing one hand on her hip

"Yes, I do.'' Mrs De Rossi was whispering to a child, who was glaring at Jack, then nodded solemnly

''Si, it's..er..very bad?'' Mrs Ryan snorted, and glanced back up to the ship. He realised that she already had guessed. The look of torment in her eyes was unmissable. She was wondering that if she prayed and hoped hard enough, her son would appear, chuckling at his Mother's expression. She had tears creeping down her cheeks. Mrs De Rossi looked at her, and for a moment was puzzled; then, as of a lightbulb had been switched on, gasped in agony

''No..no! Not my baby!'' she screamed in horror, and her children looked shocked. Why was Mama crying? Where was Fabrizio? The older ones had obviously guessed, as they too looked horrified. Mrs Ryan handed Mrs De Rossi a handkerchief, and then she wiped her tears with her sleeve

''Mammy? What's wrong?" a young sounding Irish voice called. Jack swung round. A small, brunette woman had appeared, flanked by two children. She was quite pale, with dark hazel hair, but sharp shamrock green eyes. She wore a flowered pattern cotton dress and small dark kitten heel shoes, and had a wedding band on her ring finger. Mrs Ryan sniffed and wiped her eyes again

"I'm fine, Ciara. This is..Mr Dawson and Ms Dawson. They were on the Titanic." the young woman nodded at them

"Pleased to meet ya'. I'm Ciara Ryan."

'Thomas's _wife" _Mrs Ryan said pointedly. Jack's mouth fell open, and Rose looked at Mrs Ryan in surprise. She'd seen Tommy flirting with other women, now she found out that he was married? She realised then that, although Tommy had tried it on-he'd never _actually _gone through with..it.

_*~Dock 51, New York Harbour~*_

Ciara looked round at her family, completely bewildered. Tom had been coming home today. _Her _Tom. Her wonderful husband. They'd known each other for thirty years and had been married for twelve. She'd been eighteen, and him just twenty. Too young, they had later realised. They fought; sure. Every couple fought; but they loved each other too much to stay angry. He'd usually tiptoe into their room where she was sulking with a cup of tea or some flowers he'd picked from the park, and kiss her temple, whispering

"I'm sorry, sweet." and she'd melt, just like that. Yes,he was _hers. _Now these people called Jack and Rose Dawson were looking at her like she might explode. She just wanted to see Tommy. Where was he? She looked over at Ailis, her Mother-In-Law, who was holding back tears. Aoife was sucking her thumb, and Liam was kicking the wall. She glared at him,

'Liam Thomas.' she said sharply,and he stopped with a huff

''Mammy? What's wrong? Where's Tom?'' Ailis burst into tears, and a strange dark woman was in chorus with her. Ciara noted she was sat on a post, sobbing into her hands along with her children. The _Carpathia _was still floating regally, all in one piece. All she wanted was her husband to walk down the gang plank, throw down his bag and open his arms so she could run into them.

Tommy had been working in the mines in Yorkshire, and she had been living with Aoife and Liam in Philadelphia, and had taken the train down specially to meet him. She'd known what had happened to the _Titanic, _of course. It had been all over the news; but her Tom was a survivor.

''_Follow the rats" _he would have said. He always told her that rats did anything to survive, so in a disaster, always follow the vermin. She'd squirmed and giggled when he told her that, and smiled as she thought about his smirk as he'd leant down to kiss her. Nine months later, Liam was born. He was smart, he would have done anything to see her and his children again. He loved Liam and Aoife so much it hurt, and it truly broke his heart that they had to be separated even for a month whilst he worked. Aoife was his 'babby girl' and when she was born, he would hold her in his strong, muscular arms for hours on end, just staring at her and smiling proudly, like he'd won a bet. Liam was his first born, and they loved just going out to the park and fishing. The children had bounced with excitement as Ciara read them a letter he had sent, saying he had saved enough extra to get a trip back to Philly on the _Titanic _and would see them in about two weeks. He'd saved the last part of the letter for Ciara, telling her about the strains of the work, and how he longed to see her. Her heart had bounded with longing. Her Tom was coming home.

Now Ailis was crying and Jack and Rose were looking sheepish. She was quickly growing tired of this and gripped Aoife and Liam's shoulders

"Will someone please tell me wha' the big secret is? Where's my husband?'' Ailis sobbed harder, and Jack coughed awkwardly, like he _really _didn't want to be here.

"Er..Mrs Ryan, I..I need to tell you something. Could my wife take your children over there please?" Ciara raised an eyebrow and looked up at the _Carpathia. _

_Come on Tommy. Please come now. _

She nodded and nudged Aoife and Liam over to Rose, who smiled and led them over to a red Renault. She folded her arms across her chest

"Well? What is it? What's so important?"

_*~Dock 51, New York Harbour~* _

''Who's that my Mammy's talkin' to?'' the boy asked, glaring at Rose as he peeked over her shoulder at Ciara. She bit her lip

"That's Jack." Aoife took her thumb out of her mouth

"Where's my Daddy?'' Rose's heart broke for the small ginger child, who was watching her with innocent, yet cheekily inquisitive eyes, much like her Father's. She knew she couldn't answer; so looked away, but Liam grabbed her and turned her to face his sister again

"My Mammy said it's rude to ignore someone if they're talkin' to ya.''

Then the screaming started. A long, piercing sound, which unless you could put it into context and had a good sense of hearing, would tell it was a continuous 'NO!' . Jack had told her. Ciara was screaming so loud and for so long even the sound sounded hoarse. Liam looked up in shock and Aoife started sucking her thumb desperately and covered her other ear. She looked scared, and Rose couldn't blame her. Liam tried to run over to his Mother, but she grabbed him and dragged him back. He turned on her with eyes full of fire, which she was sure was to cover panic and fear

"Leggo' of me! My Mammy needs me!'' Rose looked over, Mrs Ryan was holding Ciara close to her, and the screaming was being covered. All of the people round them stared, and whilst she was distracted, Liam broke free and ran over to his Grandmother

"Nanny? What's happened? What's wrong?'' Mrs Ryan's eyes filled with tears

"Oh, Liam, sweet. Your Daddy's gone to heaven.'' Liam rocked back on his heels, and his eyes turned black. His mouth dropped open and he started shaking his head

"No..not Da. Not Da. He said he'd never leave me!'' Rose ran over, Aoife in her arms. Aoife took one look at her hysterical Mother, her sobbing Grandmother and confused brother and hid in Rose's hair. Ciara looked up and detached herself from Ailis, sniffing back tears and opened her arms. Liam ran into them and Rose let Aoife down. She did too. The family hugged, and Ciara whispered soothing words as the clouds opened and rain started to fall. The widow of Tommy could swear she could feel a pair of strong, muscular arms round her though..

_*~Waiting Room, Dock 51~* _

It had been an hour, and Rose and Jack were drying in a waiting room, opposite Molly as they waited for Jeeves, their driver. Ciara, Ailis,Liam and Aoife had gone home to Philly; after thanking the pair for their integrity and promising to keep in touch with them.

"I feel so awful for Ciara. She loved Tommy so much.'' Rose nodded and put her head on Jack's shoulder

"I feel so devastated for Aoife and Liam. They lost their Father. You and I both know how that feels as a teenager; imagine not having a Father when you're six and ten." Jack sighed and kissed Rose's head, the sound of Ciara's screaming still in his mind.

"You did the right thing, Jack. She would have found out from a stranger weeks later if you hadn't told her." Molly piped up, and Jack nodded in gratitude. Poor, poor Ciara. A widow at thirty.

There was a sharp triple knock, and a man in a grey suit jacket poked his head through the door. He had a drivers cap on. Molly smiled and stood up

"Dominick, you took your time, darlin'." Jeeves nodded and bowed his head as she walked past. Muttering as Rose and Jack walked past

"Begging your pardon, Sir, Madams.' as Jack and Rose sat down in the cushioned seats and Jeeves drove away,they took one look back at the ship that saved their lives until it became a speck in their past. They took a turn onto the highway; and drove toward their future; Castle Point, California.

**A/N: Poor Ciara, Ailis, Aoife and Liam! Poor Mrs De Rossi and the mini-Brizio's! Btw we realised we haven't disclaimed so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We own only Ciara Ryan, Liam Thomas Ryan, Aoife Ryan,Ailis Ryan, Maria De Rossi and her children (excluding Fabrizio) and Dominick Jeeves.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make us happy :) **

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN OC'S, IN THIS CHAPTER- DOMINICK JEEVES. If we were James Cameron this would be the ending. **

**Right guys so here we are at chapter 8! Wow we've come far. We really really really are so thankful for all your support. Please keep it coming. Be ready for some serious fluff in this one peeps :D. **

_**Thanks to..**_

_The Silver Magician of Chaos_

_Swimmer64_

_Snape1918_

_PreciiousPrincess: it broke my heart writing the Ciara pov's. I tried to make her reaction as realistic as possible. Glad you enjoyed it! Alessia x_

_ArtemisKey: Thanks for pming with us, and we really hope you like this chapter! _

_RosePotterDawson_

_Ilma:Woo! New reviewer! You're pretty awesome too :) I tried to make the Irish names relevant- the most..recent name was Aoife- so I'm glad I got it right! Glad you enjoyed it! Keep reading and thanks for the review!_

_Blue Eyed Artists Girl (Gracii) _

_Kateandleogottalovethem_

_Lady Elena Bella Petrova_

_Mr Mootard_

_And everyone else who don't have an account but read anyway-we heart you!_

**ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**xxxx**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 8_

Jack and Rose were now in a car on their way to their new home. Molly had gone her own way, back to her husband presumably, but told Jack and Rose multiple times, that if they needed anything-she was just a telegram away.

They have now been in the car for around an hour and not much had been said between the two young lovers. Not that they needed to say anything because all it took was a look from Jack to Rose or from Rose to Jack and the other knew exactly what was on the others mind.

"Did you hear about what happened Titanic?" the, blatantly unaware, driver, Dominick Jeeves asked. At that moment Jack looked over at Rose and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder and at the same time Rose placed her hand on Jack's knee. The pair exchanged worried glances. Jeeves was quiet, and hoping that he had finished speaking they both, simultaneously, breathed a sigh of relief but then...

"I heard it crashed into an iceberg! So much for unsinkable eh? Oh well, it could have been worse right? I mean imagine If they didn't have enough life boats. I dread to think". The driver was obviously very badly informed about the events that happened in the early morning of April 15th but did he not understand tact?

"With all due respect sir I suggest you get your facts right about Titanic, before speaking of such a horrendous event." Rose blurted out to both Jack and Jeeves's surprise. Jack's grip tightened around rose's arm at that point.

"Oh miss I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, did you know anyone in the boat then?" That was the final straw for Jack who was trying to keep his temper; how dare this man have the audacity to pick them up from dock 51 where the rescue boat from Titanic had been docked, but now to blatantly ignore Rose's hint to be quiet? That was disrespectful and Rose was a lady and she was his.

"I think you'll find it was a ship, Sir not a boat- a **ship. **And yeah, in answer to your question of whether we knew anyone, not even thought it's not any of your business, but we were both in fact on Titanic,"

Jack was not shouting, but was spitting out the words in livid fury

"and for your information there weren't enough lifeboats and people did have to wait around in the water for boats to come back and before you ask, yes it did in fact snap in half!" by now Jack was almost red in the face with anger. He was so focused on setting the arrogant driver straight that he didn't even notice the rather terrified look on Rose's face. She had never seen that side of him before she didn't know whether to be scared of his temper or happy that he had protected her. He then turned around to see the look on his Rose's face. It broke his heart.

"Rose" he whispered "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You know that I would never do something like that to you, never, you mean too much to me" Jack placed a small kiss on her cheek. A wave of guilt seeped over and through Rose

'how could I have doubted him' she thought.

"I know Jack, I know. It's just.. Cal used to get really angry with me and I never thought it would.. but I guess it's stuck with me". This made Jack's heart break even more, of course he wanted to know what Cal had done to her but he would never pressure her into saying anything. When the time was right for her to tell, she would. If the bastard had hurt her, though; he was as good as dead.

~*Castle Point, California*~

The rest of the ride was a quiet as it had been when they first set off. Rose just wanted to get there, to start her new life with Jack. She'd waited 17 years for him, and she wasn't prepared to wait another. millisecond. She knew Jack would get a job but she wanted one too, she didn't want to just sit at home all day like Cal and her Mother had expected her to. She was deep in thought, so deep that she wasn't even aware of the fact that they had arrived at their destination.

"Rose... Rose, we're here" Jack said as he nudged her gently.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" Rose said with a smile. "about?" Jack simply asked, a smirk on his young, beautiful face as he traced her prominent jawlines with his right index finger. Rose's breath shallowed and she breathed in sharply, then composed herself

"Just.. things" she replied with a loving smile. Jack gave her a concerned look

"Well..okay then but I'm here for you, okay?". They shared look full of passion and love then remembered that they hadn't got out the car yet and that the were getting a very odd look from the driver. So they 'thanked' the driver, Jack more through his teeth and got out the car. Molly had already payed him for the journey.

There they were. Standing there in front of their new home. Their home. It was red bricked with terracotta pots placed on either side of the large mahogany door. On the outside was climbing ivy, and some honeysuckle. There was a dirt path leading up to it, and as Rose looked up, she noted it was two storey, and had large, paned windows. It was so beautiful. Rose loved that. Her home. So do did Jack.

"You ready to go in Rosebud?" Jack asked as he glanced down at her. She smiled at her new nickname. Her Father called her that. He said she was Rose, and she was his 'Bud'-ergo; Rosebud.

"I've never been so ready. The house was a lovely size, it looked the same as the rest of the houses on that road well all the other houses had flower beds outside and theirs didn't but Rose would soon fix that. She would plant beautiful flowers she had seen in the gardens near her old house-not her old home; a home entails love; and in London; there was nome. It may have looked similar; but her house was perfect; because Jack was there, and she was with him.

She could have lived in a cardboard box by the sidewalk; but as long as Jack was with him; she was happy.

Hand in hand they made their way up the path to the front door, when they got there Jack reached into his pocket and took out a key, put it into the lock and took a deep breath before he opened the door. However much to Rose's surprise before we walked through the door he picked Rose up bridal style and carried her onto the house. Rose was laughing hysterically as she wriggled

"Jack!," she shrieked "Put me down! Please! No no no please don't tickle me". Jack was spinning Rose around and around and showed no sign of stopping. About 20 seconds later Jack had slowed down almost to a stop and was now simply cradling Rose in his arms. Rose let out a large yawn, covering her mouth of course though.

"I think someone's tired" Jack tried to seriously remark but a smile couldn't help but play on his lips. "Mr Dawson, would you be so kind as to take me to bed; I am awfully tired" Rose said this in a very exaggerated first class British accent.

"Why yes Mrs Dawson, it would be my pleasure" Jack replied mocking her tone of voice. Without putting her down Jack carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed, only for her to get back up to remove her dress which she discovered she wasn't able to do on her own. She turned around to find Jack undoing his pants, revealing his boxers, but he had already thrown his shirt onto a love seat. This wasn't the first time she had seen Jack in not very many-or no clothes but it still made her to weak at the knees.

"Er.. Jack could you please help me get out of this dress?" for some reason she was nervous asking this

'what's wrong with you. What? Are you scared he won't like what he sees?' she thought to herself. "Of course, sweetheart" Jack could tell she was nervous and though he didn't know why. but he still was as comforting as ever. One he was done Rose's dress fell to the floor and now she too was only in her undergarments. She was facing away from Jack who turned her around to face him.

"Rose, I know I've taken you to the stars already but we can still wait if you're nervous. As long as I'm sleeping next to you I'm happy". A tear appeared to fall down Rose's cheek as she remembered a smilier conversation her and Cal had had over breakfast the morning after she had been down to steerage, how Cal had told had that she was his 'Wife by practice if not yet by law' and how 'she should honour him the way a wife honours a husband', Jack was so different, he was willing to wait for her to be ready.

"Hey, don't cry, what happened?" Jack asked worriedly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Nothing's wrong Jack, I'm happy". Nothing more needed to be said so they both made their way over to the bed and got under the covers. Rose laid as close to him as she could, her legs intertwined with his and his arm places tightly around her. They laid there for 15 minutes neither of them asleep both of them knowing that there was something wrong, that something had to be said. Even though it had been Rose who had been upset most of the day she knew that Jack was as well but he didn't want to show it because he didn't was to upset her.

'It was my fault,' he thought 'I could have saved them'these thoughts had been running round frantically through Jack's mind ever since he told Tommy's and Fabrizio's Moms and Ciara and her kids about what had happened to them. He tried to hard to hide it from her and he was sure she didn't know that it was eating at him.

He was wrong. Of course she knew.

Rose snuggled up closer to Jack and said soothingly

"It wasn't your fault. You know that right? Don't blame yourself. Please, because there is nothing you could have done to save them". He knew there was no point in fighting it so he did all that he could do. He pulled her into a kiss, a kiss that said 'thank you'. The kiss started off soft and sweet but it quickly turned into much more. Rose loved the way that Jack whispered her name as he kissed her, it was almost as if he was asking her permission before each one.

"We can't do this" Jack said as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. She stared at him in surprise

"Why? Do you not like what you see?" Rose asked, voicing her earlier insecurities and feeling embarrassed. Jack pulled him self up and sat Rose on his lap "No, no sweetie, you're beautiful and I love you but that's not why we can't. You aren't ready". Rose looked up at him, her green eyes glistening with tears. Relief? Sadness? She didn't know.

"I don't know. I think I want to wait. I know we've done it before..but I've never been with someone without having to honour them and I want you to love me for me". Now he understood. Cal. It was him that had done this to his Rose. He obviously wasn't going to ask her what he had done.

"I understand Rose but I want you to know that I'll always love you, not matter what" Rose felt relieved. She loved Jack more than air. He was so different to Cal. With that thought Rose gave him one last, long, kiss then moved off his lap and assumed the position she was in before and they both surrendered themselves to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Talia wrote this-I helped with editing. 9&10 will be her too cause she writes fluff and I'm more of a descriptive person and can't be cute for toffee. Mm..toffee. Keep reading! Love and virtual hugs **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Guess who's back. Back again. Chapter 9! This was again by Talia and edited by Alessia. We really appreciate feedback; and we really hope this chapter fills your heart with 'Jose' love. It did to me (Alessia) first time I read it :,) **

_**Thanks to..**_

_The Silver Magician of Chaos_

_Swimmer64_

_Snape1918_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_ArtemisKey: hope you enjoyed Titanic 3D (*screams like a fangirl*) _

_RosePotterDawson_

_Ilma_

_Blue Eyed Artists Girl (Gracii)-Don't worry-it'll happen ;) and of course we're going to update! We're not stopping until Rose and Jack get the ending that they deserve. Thanks again for reviewing-you are pretty awesome (Virtual Hug!)_

_Kateandleogottalovethem_

_Lady Elena Bella Petrova_

_Mr Mootard_

_Madam Oakheart Shishou a Kamen-New reviewer! Your name is really unusual-what does it mean? Lool you're right-Cal is a jackass; and he'll play a much bigger part in chapters to come; and dw-he gets what he deserves. We (well-I do, Talia thinks it's bull) believe in karma! Dw we're not even nearly done yet. It takes us about a day and a half to finish a chapter-sometimes shorter; so please bear with us! :) Thanks for the review and we're really glad you liked it! _

_**Shout out to our newest reviewers: Ilma and Madam Oakheart Shishou a Kamen. Thanks you guys! :) **_

_And to our anonymous readers! Hearts to you all! _

Love,

-The2DawsonGirls

(Alessia&Talia)

xxxx

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 9_

The next morning Jack was the first to wake up first. It was his first day at his new job; Molly's husband Derrick had offered him a job as an illustrator for his comic book company. He was excited to get started and he couldn't wait to start earning money to support him and Rose...but at the same time he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone without him, but he figured it had to be done. He glanced over at his love, who was sleeping peacefully. With a smile on his face his eyes then traveled to the clock on the wall

"Shit!" he said user his breath being careful not to wake Rose. It was almost 10 past 8 and he started work at 9. He figured he couldn't wear the clothes he had been wearing since the before the sinking-so he made his way over to the closet where Molly had told him were some clothes that her and her husband didn't wear anymore because they bought them before they became rich. He found a white shirt and a brown trousers that were just slightly smarter than the ones he had once lived out of. He got dressed and then remembered that neither of them had eaten since before they had gotten off of the _Carpathia,_ so he looked through all the pockets of all the clothes in the closet an found $10. He knew Molly wouldn't have minded that he took it. Hopefully. He then found a pen and piece of paper and wrote an not to Rose incase she woke up while he was out getting their breakfasts. He scribbled down the note then headed out the door, only to scramble back and kiss her forehead, smile and race out again.

Jack had just walked out the door when Rose woke up. She turned over in bed and felt for his soft cheeks or smooth blond hair, only to find an empty, albeit warm space where he had lain.

"_Okay, Rose. Do __not__ panic"_ she muttered, and sat up in bed. Something crackled under her hand and she picked it up. A piece of brown paper-with Jack's beautiful cursive handwriting on it. A note.

_My Darling, Rose,_

_I went to get us breakfast before I go to work. I'll be back before you know it_

_All the love in the world,_

_Jack. _

She let out a sigh of relief. She had to get over the idea that Jack would leave her. Why did thoughts of waking up one morning or in the middle of the might to find him gone, suitcase packed terrorise her during sleep, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat? She sat there on the bed wondering what she was going to do for the rest of the day then the idea came to her

"I'm going to get a job" she thought out load to her self. The very idea had brought a grin on her face. A job meant independence, something foreign and exciting to her. She relished the thought of going out and meeting a new person every single day. She knew there was no way she could tell Jack because he would just tell her that it was his job to support her and not the other way round.

After what seemed like forever Jack finally came home. Rose waited impatiently on the bed, her stomach grumbling in a very unladylike fashion. Her Mother had once told her it was disgusting; and told Trudy after she arranged her marriage to Cal that Rose would take cake before seeing him; to avoid such unladylike noises. Jack threw his hat onto the stand and raced up the wooden stairs which almost sang opera in protest, and when he did walk through the bedroom door, he ran over to his beautiful Rose and leant her down on the bed while lovingly attacking her lips with a sweet, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, he pulled out two cinnamon buns from a brown paper bag

"There you go sweet heart" Jack said passing her one. Jack was wishing that 9:00 would never come, he didn't want to leave Rose. The thought of leaving her for even a moment more than necessary broke his heart. He'd almost lost her once; he wasn't about to again. After he had seen how vulnerable she could be last night the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He looked up at Rose with regret and undeniable sadness in his eyes

"Look, Rose. I'm gonna have to go to work now, but if you need anything, and I mean anything-even if it's to open a pickle jar," Rose giggled and Jack smirked before continuing

"- at all, you know where I work- so please come as get me and I'll come back right away, I promise" he said determinedly. Rose didn't want to show her fear in being alone so she put on the bravest face she could. She could tell Jack didn't want to go to work, but she wasn't going to call him home over a _pickle jar! _How weak did he think she was?

"Okay, well I'll see you later I guess" Rose said as she tried to smile. He gave her another breathtakingly wonderful on kiss, then got up and headed to the door

"Rose, If you need anything, anything at all just come and get me and I'll come home right away" Jack said as he turned around to face her. Rose laughed

"Jack, I'll be _fine_, I promise. Now go or you'll be late" she smiled and pointed in the direction of the door as she spoke in the direction of the door. Jack gave her a loving smile, turned around and left. He was half way down the garden path when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Rose. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms just as right, if not tighter, around her.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear "I just had to tell you that before you left". He was now officially mentally kicking himself. _You're so Goddamned stupid,Jack! What's wrong with you? How could you forget to tell her you love her? _He__stuttered over his words, before choking out

"Damn. Rose..I.. I'm so sorry. I love you too , more than you will ever know" Rose laughed and released her grip on him, backing up the pathway backwards, never taking her eyes off of him, as if she closed her eyes she'd miss something precious. He liked that. She made him feel wanted. The girls in France..faceless and nameless. None of them shone-not like his Rose

"I know you do! I just wanted to tell you!" she cried with a smile "Now you really do have to go to work" Jack sighed and started walking, and Rose never took her eyes off him until he was a tiny spec in the distance. Just before he disappeared down the street, she smiled and waved at him when he glanced back at her.

Even though she had throne Jack's shirt over her underwear before she left the house, Rose figured that if she was going to get a job she should probably get changed.

Rose went upstairs to the closet that Molly kept her clothes in. She found a brown and cream simple dress she could tell was from when they were second class. It was considerably larger, but Rose didn't care. Trudy had taught her how to sew-so she would simply adjust it. In fact, she felt like she had not a care in the world. She stalked into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She got undressed and the sunk into the warm water. Rose shivered; even being in warm bath water reminded her of _that_ night. She washed herself as quickly as she could then got out and got dressed. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she here a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" she thought out loud. This wasn't good. The last thing she needed right now was more a anxiety. No one apart from Molly and Derrick knee they were here. Very slowly Rose made her way to the front door.

"Who is it?" Rose hesitantly asked, brandishing a saucepan.

"Why, it's Mary! I live next door- I just came to welcome you to to the neighbourhood!" the woman on the other side of the door sweetly, but excitedly replied. Knowing she was safe, Rose opened the door for her. Mary was small and round faced, with rosy cheeks and pink cherub lips. She golden hair was styled into a bun, which was kept in placed with a ribbon. She wore a demure pink dress which was dotted with white circles and squares. She wore cream coloured flats; and was wearing a golden wedding band. Behind her sweet, blue eyes; however-Rose was a familiar coldness; regrettably familiar from her mother. This woman could be like her Mother; and Rose felt at unease. However; her manners overruled her-and she smiled at the woman; who quite fas,ely smiled back.

"Do come in, M'am. I'm Rose Dawson, it's lovely to meet you Mrs..?"

"Oh! I'm Mrs Brian- but please Mrs Dawson; call me _Mary_" Mary replied as she followed her neighbour into the sitting room. Rose sighed, then smiled friendly at her. If this woman could be false, well-Rose could play at that game-and she was an expert at faking false contentment. She'd spent 17 years of her life acting like she could stand galas and her Mother. She preferred gala's given the choice of the two.

"Alright, but only if you call me Rose". The two sat down in the sitting room.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cant offer you anything to eat or drink you see we just moved in here yesterday evening" Rose said apologetically. She felt so embarrassed, she couldn't even offer the lady a coffee! Mary smiled reassuringly

"Oh- that's fine! I understand. The reason I came here wasn't for you to help me, I want to help you, seeing as you're new here. Are you married?"

"I'm engaged to be married, my fiancée is at work right now"

_'Oh, how I miss him'_

Rose thought to herself. Mary wasn't really all that pleased with an unmarried couple living together but she decided to keep her feelings to herself. Rose seemed like a respectable woman

"Oh you must be so bored sitting at home all day. At least I have a young child to keep me occupied. Do you have any interest in getting a job?" Rose was taken aback. Could Mary read minds?

"Well, yes I do. In fact I was going to go into town today and see if there's any work available". She knew that the longer she waited to go to town the guiltier she would begin to feel about not telling Jack. That's why she really needed Mary to get to the point. The expression on her neighbours face face made it clear to Rose that she was thinking of something. Rose studied her face intently trying to see if she too had Jack's gift of seeing people. The silence in the room was interrupted when gasped. Rose jumped as it sounded like the woman was in _pain. _The huge smug grin on her face said otherwise.

"Rose! I know where you can work!" Mary began. "There's a post office in the town square, about five minutes from here! They were looking for workers about a week ago, I don't know if they've found anyone yet but it's worth a try" Mary suggested.

"Yes.. I suppose it is" Rose replied slightly hesitantly

'_No Rose, don't over think this. Jack would love you to have a job okay?'_

"Well I better be going home now. Feel free to pop in when ever you feel like a chat. Speaking of which, I would love for your fiancé to meet my husband," Mary said as she and Rose made their way towards the front door.

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight?" Rose's face lit up. There was no food in their house-Mary had basically offered them a hot meal for nothing except out of kindness. She felt a rush of guilt-she hated feeling like she was sponging from everyone..money..clothes..food..even this house. But she and Jack had to eat..

"yes we would love to. What time would you like us to come?" she answered with a big grin on her face. Mary smiled

"Around 7:30? Is that alright?"

"Alright, so see you then. Goodbye, Mary. Thank you for popping in!" Once Rose had closed the door she let out a squeal of hardly concealed excitement, and raced upstairs to freshen up before, going to find a job.

Rose was wearing a simple cream dress as she walked down the street towards the post office. It was similar to the one she had worn on the 9th April. Loose fitting with a brown belt hanging round her waist. The dress was larger, as it had once belonged to Molly, but she was glad of the clothes. Molly's generosity overwhelmed her wasn't wearing any jewellery, of course, but he vibrant red hair was the perfect accessory. She walked up the street, which the post office was on. As she walked through the green door a bell rang in the shop which made the few people in the post office turn around and look at her, and made her feel _very_ uncomfortable and self conscious as they started whispering. She held her head high and walked calmly over to the counter and smiled at a middle age woman who was frowning

"Do you have any job vacancies?" Rose politely asked her, as she leaned on the counter. The woman must have been in her late 40s. She looked down her nose, then looked back at her newspaper and flicked the page

"Well I don't know but the owner, Mr Longshaw, may know so if you would like to come through here I'm sure he would be _very_ happy to see you". The woman said as she pointed towards a door marked **Harold D. Longshaw**. She nodded politely, then walked towards the door and timidly knocked on it.

"Come in" a deep voice said. Rose opened the door and peeked round the side. Harold Longshaw was short and fat, with spots and scars of acne looking lie measles on his chubby face. He ad a piece of food on his chin and as he licked his lips, it disappeared. As he stood up, his belly wobbled. "Hello, Mr Longshaw. I'm..I'm Rose and I was wondering if you have any jobs available?" Longshaw could tell she was nervous, like a shark sensing blood in water.

"Take a seat, Rose." Rose nervously made her way over to the chair opposite Mr Longshaw on the other side of his desk. He walked round and sat on the desk in front of her. His stomach jiggled, and Rose nearly gagged. This man was _disgusting. _He smiled in a strange way at her, like she was something to eat.

"I'm not sure that I have any jobs for you at the post office but," Rose suddenly felt nervous, recognising his tone of voice from Cal.

"I may have another kind of job for you" Longshaw said with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Rose nervously replied.

"well you are a very beautiful woman.. and I am a very lonely man and if you would honour me then I would pay you".

That word, honour, made Rose want to bleach out her ears her over and over again. She wanted to kill herself, like she had on _Titanic._ Honour..

"What?" Rose gasped. Mr Longshaw began to move his hand up the inside of her dress then he moved his face closer to hers and was almost meeting her lips with his, it wasn't what anyone would call a kiss.

"GET OFF ME!' Rose screamed she then got up and ran put the door then out the shop and eventually down the street. She didn't stop running until she got home. When she did she went up to the bedroom, crashed onto the bed and started crying.

Tears were still streaming down her delicate cheeks when Jack got home. She didn't hear him come home though, because of her cries.

'_Where is she?'_ Jack thought to himself as he made his way upstairs. He suddenly heard sobs and cries coming from the bedroom. He ran faster and flung open the bedroom door to find Rose shaking and crying on the bed. Her dress was hitched round her waist and her face buried in her pillow.

"ROSE!"

**_A/N- _This is our longest chapter yet! So Longshaw tried to..touch Rose. What is Jack gonna do? We know what we'd do in that situation-but what would you do? Let us know-it might influence Jack's actions :) **

**We hope you enjoyed it, and keep reading.**

**Reviews make us smile :)**

**Love,**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**Alessia&Talia**

**Xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Chapter 10! We're now in double digits! Yay! Ok so because RosePotterDawson asked our joint email is** taliaxo15 gmail . com** That email is a way of getting in touch with us at any time; and whoever gets there first will reply. If you have questions about the story or characters, suggestions or anything else; email us there. We're seeing Titanic 3D on Wednesday (Omg) so we'll let you know what we thought about the 3D version. Thanks for your suggestions for Jack's Revenge-we narrowed it down and we have made a decision. Question quickly though:**

**What O/C's would you like to return for a very special event?**

_1) Ciara,Liam,Aoife and Ailis Ryan (I-Alessia have plans for them;well,one Ryan in particular-just gonna clear it with Talia-watch this space!)_

_2) Dominick Jeeves_

_3) Derrick Brown (and of course- the lovely [unsinkable] Molly)_

_4) Nurse Edith 'Eddi' Marlow_

_5) Maria De Rossi and the mini Brizio's_

_6) Mary& Vernon Brian_

_7) Harold D Longshaw (BOO!)_

_8) Terrence 'Terry' Hangar (he'll appear soon)_

_9) Rebecca Winter (again-appearing or mentioned soon)_

**Let us know! We don't need a definite answer until a few chapters from now. Your reviews mean a lot to us :) **

_**Thanks to..**_

_**Thanks to..**_

_GraciiRoseDawson (Blue eyed artist's girl)- your wish is our command!_

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_RosePotterDawson- that's taliaxo15 gmail . com Looking forward to the email :)_

_ArtemisKey_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_Ilma-Thanks for your review! It's probably one of the most indepth ones we'e had! Hope you enjoy :)_

_Mr Mootard_

_Madame Oakheart Shisou a Kamen- Wow..that's deep! Ours is just because we love Jack and there are two of us..and we're girls._

_- Yay! New reviewer! You rock! :D aww we're so glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter-it's a biggie! We're seeing it next week! Leo on anything looks pretty hot to us ..(Om..)_

_Oldmoviewatcher- Another new reviewer! you rock! We're so glad you like it! Thankyouuuu! For story alerting and reviewing us! _

_Darknessbringslight- Another one? Yay! You're **very **close..;) thankyouthankyou for reviewing and favouriting us! It means so much :) _

_Hugs to everyone else who reads! Lusm! **Shoutout to our newest reviewers, ,oldmoviewatcher and Darknessbringslight! **Hugs to you all!_

**Love,**

**The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**Xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The course of love never did run smooth.."<strong>_

_** -William Shakespeare**_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 10_

"ROSE!" Jack gasped. It took him only two strides to get from the bedroom door to the bed where she was curled up into a ball facing away from him. She was shaking, and sobbing in a strange, gaspy way. When Jack had got to the bed he clambered on to it and lay curled up next to Rose. He wrapped his arms around her and held her with all the strength he had in him.

"Please tell me, please. I want to help you. Tell me what happened" Jack said as he rocked her back and forth, placing tender kisses on her forehead.

"I can't, you'll be angry with me. Look Jack, I'll be fine. You see?" Rose said, faking a smile that she knew Jack would never fall for.

*~Castle Point,California~*

He was so angry with Cal. How could he have done this to her? He made her lose all of her confidence in men, so now she would never divulge freely what was troubling her. It wasn't fair.

"Rose, I swear to God, I'm not like him," Rose knew exactly who Jack was talking about when he said _him_.

"I won't be angry". Jack was still holding her and stroking her long, now tangled hair, her head was buried in his chest. Not moving her body out of it's foetal position, she began to speak quietly.

"He touched me" was all that she managed to get out before she started crying hysterically again. Jack was almost in tears himself seeing his Rose so upset . Tears of fury, not sadness;however

"Who?" he asked, his voice cracking. Whoever it was-he'd _destroy_ them.

"Please don't be angry with me.. but when you were at work..I..I decided that I wanted a job too because I didn't want you to feel like you were the only bringing in any money. I don't want to be your damsel in distress, Jack."

Jack could tell that she was about to start crying again so he tightened his grip around her and kissed her head softly. He felt the need to interrupt her and tell her that she shouldn't think that way, but he also knew that she had to get this out into the open, for her sake as well as his.

"Our new neighbour, Mary, came over to welcome us and told me that the post office was hiring so that's where I went," Rose took a deep breath and Jack studied her features. She looked completely calm, but her eyes distraught.

"When… when I got there I was told that I should ask the owner if there were any job openings,"

'_Come on, Rose! Pull yourself together!' _she thought to herself furiously. "I went into his office and he told me that there were no jobs free at the post office.. but that he had a different kind of job for me… that he wanted me to.. to… to honour him and then he touched me and he tried to kiss me..and.. and I didn't like it" at that moment Rose lifted her head up so her eyes could meet Jack's and when they did she could see that there were was rapid stream of tears flowing down his perfect, youthful cheeks too. "He did that to you?" he asked stroking her face with the palm of his hand, soothingly.

"I'm sorry" Rose murmured, trying to get out of his embrace

"I was being stupid, it wasn't even that bad what he did right?"she was trying to get on with life. Her Mother ad always told her to move on and pick herself up after troubled times like a lady should. She had to get ready..go to Mary's with a smile on her face.

"Woah! No no no! _You're_ not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me" he insisted as he sat up on the bed. She was sat facing him with her legs wrapped around his hips. They just held each other for a few minutes. Peace. Perfect peace. Neither of them had had that for a very, very long time. Rose because she had been forced to marry Cal, and from her waking moment her maid, Rebecca would tie up her corset and send her for breakfast in their parlour. Jack because living under a bridge in South Hampton and before that in a shed in Monterey was pretty much loud twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. It was moderately quieter during term time, as the person who's shed he was sleeping in's son, Josiah was at boarding school. His parents didn't talk much, and when they did it was refined and sharp.

"Rose, what he did, ok? It was wrong. All wrong. And don't you-look at me, Rose!," Rose's eyes watered as Jack continued

"-for one _second_ think that this is your fault because it isn't, okay? Now listen, when you're feeling a little better- I'm gonna go to that bastard and give more than a little talking to because no body upsets my Rose". Jack hugged Rose and once again her face had made it's way to his chest. She seemed to be almost _hiding_.

"No one" Jack repeated with a sigh.

Jack and Rose had now been sitting on their bed, in silence, for around half an hour now. Every so often, Rose would bring herself close into Jack's embrace and he would kiss her forehead and tell her that he loved her. It's was seven pm already. "Jack, Mary from next door invited us for dinner so we should probably get ready." she tried to get up off of the bed, and went over to the bathroom door. Meanwhile, Jack was still lain on the bed showing no signs of getting up.

"Jack, what are you doing? We have to get ready to go!" she cried incredulously as she walked over to the bed and grabbed Jack's hand in an attempt to pull him off-but all that happened was that Jack pulled her on top of him so now they were both lying on the bed.

"We have to get ready…" Rose whined. She hated being late for absolutely anything. Jack gave her a grin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He moved slowly, gently moving tilting his head, so he was now trailing kisses over her cheek until he reached her ear.

"I know you don't want to go," He whispered. Rose was enlightened. She had never been given the choice before. "I know you're not in the mood," He once again whispered lovingly in her ear. He shifted his eyes so that they were staring straight into hers

"in fact" he began, his lips millimetres away from hers

"I know that you want to stay here with me," a kiss

"sit around," another kiss

"and talk about our lives together" a final kiss, this one longer than the past two and stayed that way for a good three minutes.

"I'll go next door and tell Mary that something's come up and we can't come, okay?" he said softly after he reluctantly broke the kiss. Rose sighed and pulled him closer to her again.

"Thank you- but don't be long. I love you"

"Don't worry, I won't. I love you too" and with that Jack left the room to go next door. Once he had gone Rose decided that she didn't feel like wearing a dress anymore so she went to the closet and found a pair of trousers and a shirt and put them on instead, they were very baggy on her and she hoped that Jack wouldn't mind. He shouldn't-they were Mr Brown's anyway. She was indeed very grateful that she didn't have to go to that very awkward dinner with the Brians', as she could feel when Mary was in their house earlier, her condescending glare; her high pitched unkind voice. She reminded Rose a lot of her Mother-just a blond version; and a better actress at that.

"I really am sorry, Mary. She just isn't up for leaving the house at the moment" Jack apologetically told Mary. Mary smiled warmly, but Jack couldn't help but feel it was very false.

"Its fine, I hope that after whatever's happened to her she will be alright. Oh, I feel so awful for suggesting she goes to that awful Longshaw for a job! You will give her my apologies and best wishes?"

"Yeah, of course. Thank you, Mary." Jack was just about to turn around to go home when..

"Jack what are you and Rose planning on eating for dinner?" Mary's voice momentarily startled him, then when he turned and saw her eyes, open and warm, he relaxed

"I don't know. I guess we'll go to town, find a store and see what they have"

"I'm sure Rose doesn't want to leave the house. Wait here and I'll give you something" before he could even think about opening his mouth to protest, Mary had already disappeared into the house. Around two minutes later she came back with a pot full of food for them.

"There you go! Now, get back to your wife. She'll be worried" Mary said gently nudging him down the path. Jack sighed in exhaustion, but smiled at her

"OK. Oh and thanks again" Jack said almost apologetically, and made his way back to the house.

"Rose? I'm back! Let me tell you- that woman is crazy! But hey; she gave us dinner so…" Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw her asleep on the couch wearing men's clothes. To him it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. He didn't want to wake her- but she needed to eat.. so he put the large pot down on the coffee table and made his way over to Rose. He moved her legs so he could fit on the couch too then he lent down so his mouth was next to her tiny ear and gently sung in her ear "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes.."

"Up she goes" Rose carried on, her eyes still firmly shut. Smiling at the memory she then opened her eyes and sat up.

"Was Mary angry?

"Not at all sweetheart, she even gave us dinner-see? she said she's sorry for suggesting you go to the post office. " Jack said pointing to the pot on the table. Rose sat up and opened the lid. A big puff of steam made her cough, and Jack laughed as got up and went to the kitchen in the hope of finding a fork and he did and plates and glasses and well everything there should be in a kitchen

"She didn't need to apologise...oh I feel bad now! I'll go and thank her first thing in the morning.'' Rose said, raising her voice loud enough for him to hear it. However, Jack was preoccupied by the bulging cutlery cupboards.

"Wow they didn't take anything did they.." he thought aloud to himself.

They ate in silence at first. It was rather new to them-being allowed to have peace, and a nice meal in a nice house on china..a nice house. _Their_ house.

"if you could have any kind of wedding- what would you have?" he asked inquisitively, looking up at her. Rose smiled, small enough to be able to mask, but large enough for Jack to see and reciprocate

"I don't know. I guess a white dress would be a good start.. and white and pink roses, at sunset, outside on the beach, no in a park." Jack chuckled.

"I want it to be small, only a few people- because there's only one person who I really, desperately, and truly want to be there." Jack felt envy cloud his judgement and he tried to mask it but forking another lima bean, rather hard. Rose giggled as he peered up at her

"And who's that?"

"Well.. his names Jack Dawson. He has gorgeous blond hair, an amazing smile, a loving personality but best of all" she edged herself closer to Jack "he treats the woman he loves like she is the only woman in earth, and I know that when they are together she feels like a queen, like she can do anything, like she could reach the stars if she had him to help her. " Rose had a smile on her face that could almost be seen from space it was so big.

That night they lay in bed curled up against each other never wanting to let go. "Jack are you awake? There's something I need to say". Jack turned around to face Rose to see a serious look on her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course. Tell me"

"I'm sorry, but because of what happened at the post office and between Cal and I...I don't know if, right now, I'll be able to honour you in the way I'm supposed to" Rose looked down.

"Don't say that word" was all Jack could say.

"What word?"she asked, genuinely confused.

'_why is he angry with me?' _

"honour. I don't like it or what it's done to you. You don't have to 'honour' me. I don't need that, I'm not that kind of guy. All I need is for you to be happy, I know its going to take you time and if I never have sex with you again I don't care because as long as I get to wake up next to you every day then I'm happy". Jack said softly then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So you're not angry with me?" Rose asked.

"How could I be? You are all I'll ever want, I love _you,_ not what you can give me, okay?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Jack Dawson?"

"Maybe a few times.. but I still love hearing it, Rose Dawson."

"And I still love hearing that" she said, a great loved up smile on her face.

"What?"

"Rose _Dawson"_. And with that they shared one last passionate kiss then slipped into a dreamless slumber.

_*~Castle Point, California, 2:32 AM~*_

_Rose tossed and turned. Her mind at night was more frightening than anything she had ever experienced during the day_

_"Rose..Rose.." something called her, it's voice as hushed as a lullaby, but it's enunciation sharp. Her head shot up, and she followed the voice to a black door, which was spotted with red. She pushed it open, and as she did; she felt something forcing her indoors from behind her. As she looked up, she screamed. Her Mother, Cal, Lovejoy and Rebecca, her maid were glaring at her, almost burning a hole in her forehead. Ruth had her arms crossed as she frowned at her daughter, Rebecca with the strings of a corset, swinging them back and forth-similar to a hangman's noose. It was Cal and Lovejoy; however, who terrified them. Cal held a bloodstained blade, and Lovejoy held in his right hand, a small pistol. She tried to back away and out of the door, but it was bolted. She screamed and hammered on it with her tiny fists, almost climbing the walls in desperation._

_Suddenly, she felt something pooling around her feet. It was freezing cold-as cold as..the water. Rose looked down slowly, and gagged as she saw instead of clear, icy water, blood. A whole ocean full of blood, freezing as the atlantic. As she realised where the blood was coming from, she looked over,tears in her eyes at her ex family. She started screaming, loud and desperately at what she saw._

_Jack. The clothes he wore on the ship drenched with red. A sickening dye. There was almost a flower like pattern coming from his chest, and blood poured out. She realised with a jolt that he had been shot there by Lovejoy. She moved back, shaking her head in disbelief as she noted the corset strings pulled tight round his neck, a cruel strangulation, but she starting screaming again as she saw the place under the string as Cal pushed him forward and his head flopped back. His throat had been cut, open and dirty. His flesh and muscles exposed._

_Dead. Jack was dead._

_"NO! JACK!" she screamed, over and over as they advanced, their arms outstretched, murmuring words of comfort as she pushed at the door, screaming for Jack. Closer and closer, and then; to her horror, the wall moved away, as did the door. She tried running after it; but it was now a speck in the background. She fell to the floor and sobbed hysterically as hands engulfed her..suffocating.._

* * *

><p>"Rose! Wake up! Come on, Rose! It's just a bad dream. Sh..it's ok. Jack's here." she sobbed desperately as she awoke, safe in Jack's arms. She had to check he was real. His body was still muscular, and she felt safe in his arms. She threw her arms round his neck and cried into his nape, holding him close as she could.<p>

"It's ok, sweetheart. Jack's here. Jack's got you. What was that about? Huh? You were calling me." she held him tighter, the horrible memory flowing back to her.

"Oh, Jack. It was so horrible." he rubbed soothing circles into her back, and her sobbing soon subsided. He smiled down at her as she released him

"Hey, there." he whispered, smirking. She giggled and wiped her eyes, smiling up at him

"Hi, stranger." Jack fiddled with a strand of her hair

"Hey, Rose? Can I ask you something?" Rose took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. She kissed them softly, before smiling up at him, cradling her

"Anything." Jack took a deep breath, then looked down at her. He seemed nervous.

"Rose..I don't wanna wait. I want us to be married. Soon. What would you say if I told you I could arrange us getting married by say, Sunday?" Rose's eyes grew wide. Sunday? Like in a few days Sunday? She thought about it, her mind instantly trying to find issue; but surprisingly for her; she found nothing. She smiled at him, kissing their fingers again

"I would say, I do." Jack smiled, bigger than he ever had before. Rose giggled as he lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers. She snaked her arms round his neck and pulled him closer, putting her legs round his waist to pull him closer. He pulled away immediately, looking worried

"Rose..we don't have to do that." Rose leaned up and kissed him passionately, and he responded nervously. She held his cheek and met his gaze

"I love you." Jack swallowed and leaned her back down on the bed, kissing her eyelids, cheeks, nose..before hovering above her lips

"You're sure?" she nodded, pulling his lips to hers impatiently.

They were led to the stars, as they had on _Titanic._ They had never felt so happy as she lay next to Jack afterward; his bare skin touching hers, his arm round her waist protectively, like he would never let go again.

But then, he never did in the first place.

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, story alerting, favouriting..it means the world to us and we really are so grateful. Jack's revenge will be next chapter-but who's excited for the wedding? :D more info soon.. Happy reading! Reviews make us keep Titanic afloat. No pressure.**


	11. A Very Special Spoiler

_**Just to keep you going. Just to point out this isn't a chapter-it's a spoiler. Enjoy; chapter 11 will be up soon**_

* * *

><p><em>You are cordially invited to <em>

_The wedding of _

_**Rosalie Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater**_

Daughter of Henry DeWitt-Bukater&Ruth Ellingham

_and_

**_Jack Jacob Dawson_**

Son of Jacob Dawson&Lillian Hartley

_On the 21st April 1912_

_Dove Canyon Park_

_Dove Canyon Dr, California,92679,_

_United States of America_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't you just love spoilers?<strong>  
><em>


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11! We're sorry if our little spoiler confused you chapter wise-but we did name it so it would come up that it isn't actually a chapter. This is the real one-and now our chapters are off-and it's extraordinarily annoying-but here we go!**

**This is Jack's revenge! One or two of the o/c's from the poll will be revealed here. So far it would seem everyone wants Ciara&the Ryans and Maria&the De Rossi's to come back-your wish is our command! Stay tuned :D Also-next to the Ryan's I said I had something special planned for one Ryan-I had to clear it with Talia first-well I asked her and she agreed so you'll be seeing the Ryan's a lot more! Bear with us because it's hard writing for Ciara especially-and seeing as neither of us are boys (if you hadn't guessed) it's hard writing boys who aren't Jack (James Cameron set a platform for Dawson writers). We're sorry for the delay-we've been busy with coursework and such and we're seeing Titanic today (oh my God..) and it's Alessia's birthday on Thursday and Talia's next Friday. We checked our view chart yesterday and we broke 5,000 (OMG) in one day! 821 views in ONE DAY! YOU GUYS ROCK! and when we found out we thought about something Gracii said-Because of the rerelease there are a lot more readers :D Welcome to the Titanic fandom! We're gonna stop babbling now.**

_Thanks to.._

_GraciiRoseDawson (Blue eyed artist's girl)-we heart Pink! _

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess-You got your invitation-and we have ours-we'll see you at the wedding!_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_Ilma_

_Mr Mootard_

_Madame Oakheart Shisou a Kamen-LOOOL. Cal's gonna get what he deserves. Karma's one hell of a bitch._

_Oldmoviewatcher_

_Darknessbringslight_

_Alleyalleygator-That sounds like a 70's song-that's pretty cool!_

_HannahM-PJHS_

_Katarina99_

_Stephy04-Thanks for the story alert! We're really so grateful!_

_LittleKristy-Yay! We're so glad you like it!_

**Shoutout to our newest readers (there are lots of them this chapter), AlleyAlleyGator,HannahM-PJHS, Katarina99, Stephy04 and Little Kristy!**

**We're really so grateful and really really excited you like it! **

_Shout out to our reviewers who are anonymous-there are over 500 of you apparently! You rock!_

**Enjoy, read and review as it makes Tommy Ryan punch the gate guy over and over..saving everyone. Again, no pressure,**

**Love,**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**Xxxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today."<strong>_

_** -William White**_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 11_

That morning Jack woke up before Rose. He had a lot on his mind. He could tell from what they did last night that her self-confidence was almost non-existent. She had been shy. Last night had reminded him that Rose didn't exactly think she was beautiful-that she didn't think she was good enough for him (she had told him, repeatedly, last night) _'I don't deserve you'. _He made it his mission to get Rose to be more confident,. well _one_ of his missions, his other one was to wake her up because she was going to work with him today. He'd made that decision before he even knew what had happened yesterday when he got looked down at her. Rose was lying next to him, her hare body snuggled up against him. Her long red locks sprayed out across her pillow. Her bare shoulder poked out from under the sheets, goosebumps placed sporadically round it. He leaned down, kissed it softly, which made her smile in her sleep, and covered it with the carefully got out of bed and put on his pants and headed to the kitchen to make Rose some tea.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and of course the first thing she did was reach for Jack, who wasn't there. She was about to panic when she heard a huge crash and Jack shouting,

"Shit!" It was coming from the kitchen. Rose giggled, and kept giggling even until Jack came back into the bed room.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked looking a little confused.

"You," Rose replied with a massive grin on her face. "How come you brought me tea? Jack, you didn't need to do that." Rose asked as Jack placed the cup on the table next to Rose's side of the bed.

"Because I luurve you" said Jack in a rather amusing way. He went back round to his side of the bed and got under the covers

"Good morning by the way. Sorry if my crashing woke you" Jack said feeling a little guilty.

"No n, you didn't wake me don't worry." Rose then got up from the bed quickly putting on the robe she found on the floor and headed over to the closet.

"..and where do you think you're going?" Jack cheekily asked. Rose rolled her eyes, not looking back at him

"To make myself look a little presentable" Rose blankly replied.

"Why?"

"Well I always had to be dressed before 7:45"

"You weren't yesterday…"

"I forgot" Rose replied with a small giggle. Jack got off the bed and walked over to her.

"Rose, come back to bed. I don't need to leave until 8:45" Jack as he pulled her closer to him. He then took her hand and led her over to the bed, he undid her robe and took it off slowly, taking in the scent of her as he did. She smelt of an old, musty perfume; obviously not applied since long before the _Titanic _had sunk, and the freezing subzero water had washed off the remainders. There was _just _enough for him to recognise that this was a perfume he had smelt in her cabin, before he had drawn her.

He then opened up the covers for her then he got in on the other side. Once they were both back in bed he remembered his 'mission'; to make her feel as beautiful as she truly was. He hugged her close and began to place tiny kisses on her shoulder and up onto her neck until he finally reached her ear which he had so many times whispered words of love into.

"You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. It doesn't matter what you are or are not wearing," Jack's smirk, he expected could be visible from the next _galaxy,_ as well as Rose's blush as she pushed a piece of red hair behind her ear "You will always be beautiful". Rose could feel tears welling up in her eyes the only other man apart from Jack that had called her beautiful was her father. She missed Henry so much. Hr moved so he was hovering over her protectively, he kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Did he ever call you beautiful, Rose?". Jack didn't need to point out to _him_ was. Rose felt herself shudder at even the tiniest _mention _of him.

"No," she shook her head "Not once." Jacks heart broke into a million pieces. How could Cal have Rose in front of him twenty four hours a day and not notice how stunning she was?

"What? No, how could he not? You're amazing..you..you're so breathtakingly beautiful, no-you're _stunning._" was all Jack could get out before he had to give into his urge to kiss every inch of her and never stop. After about 15 minutes of non stop making out the two finally broke apart.

"I don't _deserve_ you" Rose breathlessly whispered to him. It was true, Jack was expressive and had a beautiful soul and was word wisely..and just so unique, and just wonderful.

"You _deserve_ more" Jack replied into another kiss. It was now 8:15.

"Rose how about we go and get some breakfast then you can come to work with me?" Jack suggested. Well, he didn't really _suggest _it. He'd already made his mind up, and if he had to drag her there kicking and screaming he regrettably, would. He wasn't going to allow her to walk into danger ever again. He was keeping her safe. That and he wanted to keep her with him selfishly. He loved her so much it hurt to be away from her; probably it hurt as much as Rose's soul had been hurting as she hung from the _Titanic_ after jumping back onboard from that lifeboat.

"I'd like that. A _lot.._ are you sure?" she replied nervously, stroking his cheek, but her eyes wavered back to his lips. Jack smiled and kissed her softly, whispering

"Of course" and with that he got off her and went to go and get dressed for the day. Rose did the same, and they continued sneaking glances at each other as they changed, like a couple of infatuated teenagers, and she giggled as he caught her looking, and he blushed as she caught him. Love radiated toward each other from opposite sides of the room and made it comfortably warm; like a comforting road.

As they were walking down the street to the café they saw someone they didn't expect, nor _want_ to see.

Longhsaw. Walking smugly down the road in a too tight fitting suit, tilting his hand in faux respect to the couples he passed, his arm being held by a small, slender woman with a smile on her face. Was that his wife? It couldn't be. She was much too beautiful. Her hair was tied and braided to one side, a long blond plait. Her cheeks were rosy, a colour reflected in her heart shaped lips. Her skin was the colour of oak, and her bright blue eyes sparkled with admiration for her fat, repulsive husband. Rose immediately pulled her hat over her eyes and titled her head so she was hidden behind Jack. He peered down curiously at her and tilted the edge of her hat up, smirking

"Rose? What's wrong?" Rose peered up at him tearfully

"That's Longshaw. The man who..touched me." Jack's head snapped up and he searched the street for that son of a bitch. His eyes almost ignited as he saw the man, who as he saw Rose, smiled. Jack snarled, a strange, feral noise. The man backed off, but tilted his head, tapping the edge of his hat with a smirk. Rose shied away, and Jack heard her breathing get heavier.

Scared. She was terrified.

Jack felt fury build inside him. It started in his head and oddly, down by his feet. It rose and rose as he saw her try to hide in the crook of his arm. His face was going red and he could feel heat in his cheeks. As the heat reached his heart, it was like an alarm clock screamed, and he finally lost it. He broke away from Rose and ran toward Longshaw and tackled him and his smug smile to the ground. His wife screamed and immediately Jack felt his scared little Rose trying to drag him off. They were attracting quite a crowd now, and there were several shouts of:

"Go on! Give it to him!'' apparently Longshaw was unpopular with some. Others yelled to a shopkeeper to call the warden. He had to finish this quickly. He drew back his fist and punched Longshaw hard on the nose, and kept punching until there was a satisfying crunch as his nose shattered. He kneed him in the balls so the bastard wouldn't be reproducing anytime soon and head butted him, ignoring the man's struggle and screams of agony. He stood up and kicked the man in the side, then shouted menacingly

"You come near my wife again and I'll _destroy_ you. You hear me?" Longshaw groaned as he struggled to get up, cupping his nose as he tried to stem the blood flowing like a water feature. Rose gripped his arm as she stepped in front of him, pulling his face so he was looking at her, instead of glaring at Longshaw, who was receiving help from his wife

"Jack! Look at me, Jack!'' she cried, and finally he looked down. All of his anger immediately died away. She looked calm, but behind her green eyes lurked fear. She had seen Jack's temper in all of it's livid glory; and he scared her. Could she honestly marry a man she was scared of? Jack felt guilty and he pulled her toward him, hugging her as hard as he could. He stroked her long red locks, their colour matching his previous temper. He felt like he was slowly cooling down, and all he had needed to do that was his love.

"I'm sorry, Rose. He kept smirking like he'd won. I..I couldn't bear to see you scared of him." Rose gripped Jack's arm and pulled him away from the scene, where a policeman was telling everyone to leave. He decided to follow her, and together, they started walking again to Brown Comics.

_~* California*~_

"Jack..what you did back there..it scared me. It really scared me. It's like you turned from the man I loved into..into Cal in under five seconds. How can I marry you if you react like that every time something bad happens?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. He'd been _defending _her, and all he'd succeeded in doing was pushing her away and making her doubt getting married was what was right.

"If we were to have children, how could I know that every time they misbehaved you wouldn't react like that?" Jack froze, and Rose looked at him nervously. His gaze bore into her skull. If he could read minds, he would have happily read what was on Rose's that second. Him..hurt his own child? He couldn't, he'd _die _first before he hurt Rose or any children they had.

"Rose, I only did that because I couldn't bear the idea of him scaring you. You have the right to walk around town without being terrified of seeing him! As for children-that's completely different and you know it!" Rose ducked her head and they resumed walking

"I know it's different."

"So why would you say it?" Jack questioned, feeling less anxious now. She had seemed to calmed down a fair amount.

"Jack..it's like for a second you turned into Cal. That scared me," Jack's ears were burning. His heart hurt. Cal had hurt her, he had guessed as much.

"Just..promise me that the person I just saw isn't you." Jack moved in front f her and gripped her hands

"Rose, I swear. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I would happily return to _Titanic _and jump off if I thought I could. I just want you to be happy." Rose smiled and Jack felt at ease as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

_~*Brown and Co Comics Co.*~_

"Just..act natural." Jack whispered, as she had started to feel self conscious. They had arrived at Brown and Co Comics ten minutes ago and all the men had been doing is staring at her. Jack led her to a tiny office with an easel and flip art book. He had various pieces of paper with small animated characters on them, and screwed up pieces of paper. Rose picked one up and was shocked by the sheer quality of Jack's drawing; as she was every time she saw one of his pieces. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered that night on that ship where he had blushed as he drew her naked. Although that had been one of the worst nights of her existence, she couldn't deny that it was also one of the most exhilarating also.

"Jack, Andrew wants to know if-" a dark haired man entered the room, looking down at some papers and flattening his tie as he spoke. When he looked up and saw Rose he raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jack, who laughed

"Rose, this is Terrence Hangar, the other illustrator. Terry, this is my Rose." Terry held out his hand and kissed Rose's gloved one gently, smiling

"Pleased to meet ya', Rose. Jackie's told us lots about ya'." he spoke with a strong Brooklyn accent, which in her experience had been fierce and often associated it with loud mouthed drunkards. No matter how much Terry's voice was loud and rough; she couldn't help but feel at ease. She smiled over at Jack, then back at Terry

"Has he? I cannot imagine why." Terry smiled

"And all true, by the looks of things. Well, Rose. Welcome to Brown and Co! Now, Jack. Andrew wants to know if the drawings of Woody are done." Jack rolled his eyes and fiddled with some papers

"I've been here one day!" Terry rolled his eyes

"That's what I said, but he's the guy who writes the pay slips, so if you want your check, I'd get it done before quittin' time." he nodded toward Rose and left the way he came, shouting

"Andy, he's gonna get it to ya' before quittin' time." Rose giggled and sat on the desk as Jack drew.

"He seems nice." he smiled as he drew a large oval, and asked Rose to pass a eraser, as she did, he gripped her hand, then kissed it, looking up like he had on the ship. As he drew with his right hand he placed his left on Rose's leg.

"So, Rose. May I present to you, Woody Woodchuck." he pulled a sheet off of the easel. She burst into laughter. Woody Woodchuck stood towering over an elephant, a hand grenade in his hand and the elephant next to him looking panicked. The caption read

'Woody's Apple' Jack smiled at her laugh, especially a she gripped her stomach and smiled up at him. A ginger man stuck his head round the door and Jack's head snapped up and he scowled. Rose straightened up too, made nervous by the man's stare

"Mr Dawson, you know that you are not allowed to bring unauthorised personnel to work." Jack rolled his eyes

"She _was_ authorised. Derrick's wife said do whatever I need to keep myself and my fiancée safe and happy."

"_Mr Brown's _wife has no say at Brown and Co. Have you finished the drawings?" Jack threw Woody Woodchuck at him and the man caught it deftly, then nodded to Rose

"Andrew Holder." Rose mimicked him, a straight expression and pursed lips

"Rose Dawson." Andrew went red and suddenly left, leaving Rose and Jack in stitches. Jack threw his pencil onto his desk and looked at his watch. Seven twenty-nine. Quitting time was in twenty minutes but he had finished up. He looked up at Rose, who was smiling like she'd seen something wonderful. Smiling, she walked to his side and put her arm round his shoulders

"Mr Big _Artiste_, are you finished with your animated woodchuck?" Jack scoffed and leaned back, holding Rose's hand and letting his thumb brush across her palm, enjoying the shudder she gave as his other hand swept across her leg. He sat up straight and grabbed his jacket and put it on. He held out his hand and she smiled as she took it, gripping as if she would never let go, and would never want to. Together they left Brown&Co together, their arms linked, looking like a regular couple.

Andrew Holder sat by his desk writing

_Caledon,_

_A man has been employed at Brown&Co in Rancho Santa Margherita by the name of Jack Dawson. With him, a red headed fiancée Rose. Prior to our conversation on Thursday I daresay this is your woman. Please enclose the money in a separate envelope._

_Sincerely,_

_Andrew L. Holder._

**A/N: Andrew Holder is such a gank. So Cal has come back into the picture. Don't worry-we believe in karma. This jackass as Madam called him will not be getting away with what he did. We promise.**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**Xxxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- Chapter twelve! We're back to our normal writing method now (emailing back and forward) so bear with us cause it takes a while to get everything absolutely perfect :) We're getting to the point where we can't possibly ask you to go through our long a/n's anymore-so if you review us-we'll start pming back (it's not a bad thing-honestly we're kinda honored so many of you like it!) So let's get going!**

_**Thanks to..**_

_GraciiRoseDawson (Blue eyed artist's girl)_

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_Ilma_

_Mr Mootard_

_Madame Oakheart Shisou a Kamen _

_Oldmoviewatcher_

_Darknessbringslight_

_Alleyalleygator_

_HannahM-PJHS_

_Katarina99_

_Stephy04_

_LittleKristy_

_JaguarJenny_

_Viet Girl14_

_Twiheartforever_

_4evErG0dzillandAslan_

_Kuromi1396_

_Grace-Mary Sweeney- Our first twitter response :D thanks for your response! We're so glad you like it!_

_**Enjoy! Read&review!**_

_**-The2DawsonGirls**_

_**(Talia&Alessia)**_

_**xxxx**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Love and money are a difficult mix.'<strong>_

_ - Herb Goldberg and Robert T. Lewis_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 12_

It was now 12:30 and Rose had spent all morning watching Jack draw. His hand almost _flew _across the paper, and Jack had spent whatever time he wasn't drawing watching Rose.

"Hey, Rose, you hungry?" Jack asked getting up from his stall and stretching, dropping his pen down on the desk. Rose bit her lip

"A little". Rose's mother had always told her that it wasn't polite to reveal how hungry you were, even if you were about to pass out, because it was _very _unladylike. Despite this contravention, Rose's stomach rumbled loud enough for Jack to hear. Her cheeks flushed pink, and he laughed at the grumble and made his way toward her and placed his hands on her stomach

"I think you're a tiny bit more than a little hungry…" He said smiling.. "Come on let's get some food". They were on their way out of the office building, hand in hand when they spotted Andrew Holder who shot them a rather unsavory look much to Jack and Rose's surprise. What the hell was this guy's problem? He looked at them like they were dirt! Jack swallowed the shock and did all that he knew to do and gave him a similar look back, while simultaneously tightening his grip on Rose's hand. She did what she knew to do, simply ignore what Mr. Holder did, no matter how intimidated she felt. She had learnt that from her Father, a man who knew that making a scene about things only exerts the situation. A very handy tool for when she had to live with Mother and listen to her _sotto voce _remarks about Rose's old nanny, Rebecca Winter's hair or protruding stomach when she had become pregnant with her son, Robert.

When they did make it outside and down the steps leading up to Brown and Co the same feeling of confusion ran between them, and they looked at each other, that confusion visible over their features.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Rose looked back at the doors, then back at Jack

"I don't know, maybe he isn't too pleased with me being at work with you" she replied with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Then to hell with him" Jack said waving his arm in a dismissive way. They went to the café they normally ate at for lunch. They sat across the table from each other, Rose with a salad and Jack with spaghetti. The waitress stared at Jack as she poured his coffee, and when he looked up to order, she batted her eye lashes. Jack seemed oblivious, and as the waitress walked away Rose stared at him, a smile playing at the edge of her lips, but jealously kicking her in the gut. Jack looked up, and as he saw Rose trying to hide jealously, smiled

"You're beautiful" he casually remarked taking a sip of his drink. This, obviously, wasn't the first time she had been called beautiful by Jack but every time he said it, she felt like she had shot up to heaven gently brushing every cloud on the way up. Every _molecule _of jealously left her, and she blushed again. However every time _Jack _said that, he always internally hoped that she would start to believe it.

"You're too amazing, Jack" Rose said, blushing. Jack then linked his hand with hers and began to place little kisses on her knuckles while keeping eye contact with her the entire time. _I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and I've always wanted to do it_. The memory both came to the at the same time. They shared a nostalgic smile, which was quickly overridden by the memory of how the next day had ended.

Now that they had finished eating and Jack only has 15 minutes left before he and Rose had to be back at work, he thought it would be a nice idea for them to take a nice, romantic walk in the local park.

_I love him so much, I really do. I don't show it enough I need to do something to show him how I feel_.

Rose thought to herself. _Oh I know, I'll cook him dinner_. So it was set, Rose would go home early and cook dinner for Jack. They had been walking for 5 minutes when Jack remembered that he hadn't properly kissed Rose since that morning. That _wasn't right_. And with that final thought Jack kissed Rose with everything he had in him. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her hands around his waist as he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. When they finally released the kiss and looked up to see they were being stared at by almost everyone in the park. Obviously this wasn't a regular occurrence. By the look of the man sitting on a bench next to his wife looking enviously, he wished it would be. Jack just stood there with a proud look on his face while a bright shade of red washed over Rose's.

"Jack, I can't believe you just did that" she cried with a slight giggle.

"If you can't believe it does that mean I need to do it again?" Jack replied with a glint in his eye.

" _Jack! _" Rose playfully hit him on the arm. Jack looked at the big clock on the front of the church and started as he realised how much time they had been there.

"We gotta' be getting back" he sighed disappointedly. He loved his job but he loved spending time with his Rose _so_ much more.

"Would you mind if I went home? I need to do some food shopping and things" Rose asked in a soft a timid voice.

_'It's back_.' Was all he could think. '_Why is she still scared?'_

"Oh. Of course, love. Want me to walk you?" Jack said softly, looking at his watch. He had ten minutes. He didn't really have the time, but he was trying to comfort her. Her eyes grew large with fear and she bit her lip. Jack didn't think he'd seen her looking this vulnerable since that night at the helm of the ship. He shuddered internally at the memory. What would have happened if he had gotten there five minutes later? He would have been too late and Rose would be..his stomach churned.

Dead.

Rose would be dead. He would have given up when the ship started to sink if he hadn't had Rose. What did he have to live for? Another stolen meal and loose women. No. He needed his Rose. If he'd gotten there even a _millisecond _late, he would have jumped after her. He thought she was a selfish brat for a moment when he first saw her, after he'd gotten over her angelic like beauty. What did this girl have to be suicidal about? Pillows not fluffed properly? Caviar not sharp enough? Then he'd realised he was turning into his Grandfather, cynical and judgmental, and swallowed his pride and had stepped forward. And he would be eternally grateful to anyone who was listening; his parents, his grandparents, God even, that he'd been there to save her.

"I..what if I run into Mr. Longshaw?" Jack put his hands on her shoulders and made her look straight into his eyes and slightly smirked. Her heart swooned, momentarily forgetting her worries.

"Then you run as fast as you can back to me and I'll hold you and keep you safe and tell you that it's all gonna' be okay, because it is. As long as we're together, we'll be OK." Jack said stroking her face with his palm. She nestled into his cheek and held his hand with hers, every capillary in her palm burning at his touch.

"You're too good for me. I love you" he rolled his eyes, and Rose giggled

"_Stop_ saying that! Please?" Jack looked at the clock again, he really had to get back. Regret filled him and he made a silent beg to his deceased parents to keep his beautiful fiancée home safe.

"Look, Rose. I gotta' go.. But you get home safe, and we'll carry on this conversation later, okay? I love you." Rose leant up on her tiptoes, ignoring the cramps of protest from her toes in her heels which she had recovered from Molly's closet, and kissed him softly. She smiled at him as she leant away and squeezed his hand. He smiled lovingly. How had he lived for nineteen years without her? He felt like he'd known her all of his life, maybe even _before _that. Rose walked away slowly down the road, passing the park where they had decided to get married. It was a large green with a stunning lake next to it, and a car park behind it for their more 'financially fortunate'- as Rose called them, to park. There was a pool next to it which was mostly deserted due to its lack of changing area during most of the summer season. They had called their local priest, Father Christopher Hynes, and asked him to be the one to marry them. He had asked awkward questions, such as '_Do you have children?'_ and '_Have_ _you engaged in pre-marital sexual intercourse?'_ and _'How long have you known each other?' _obviously they had to lie about the answers for some of those questions, and as Father Hynes raised an eyebrow and scowled as he wrote something down, Rose and Jack thought that, for a second; he'd seen through their lies, and they wouldn't be able to get married; but then, he looked up and smiled at them, and told them he was free on Sunday. He turned, digging his hands into his pockets and began walking away, a huge, loved up smile in his face.

What he didn't know was that he wasn't alone. Two pairs of grey eyes stared at Jack from behind a tree. As Jack turned the corner, the head of which the eyes belonged darted toward the ground, and the man ran away.

_Andrew,_

_This is interesting news. How long has this Mr. Dawson been with his Mrs. Dawson? I have not still found my fiancée. If this woman is Rose, then I shall see you very, very soon. I look forward to your reply,_

_Caledon N. Hockley._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you hadn't already guessed here's your confirmation. Cal will be returning sometime in the very near future. Their wedding will be the chapter after next, get your invitations ready-we have ours-see you there **

_**-The2DawsonGirls**_

_**(Talia&Alessia)**_

_**xxxx**_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: CHAPTER 13! This is the LAST (haha caught your attention there ;D ) chapter before the wedding! Now this is going to be a LOONG one, and we desperately want to get it absolutely perfect because there will be drama! We want to get straight into it so we will only be putting a short A/N at the beginning and _NO THANKS TO'S _as it's exciting for us as well as you! The current date in the story is the 20th April, which ironically is today; and it's also Talia's seventeenth birthday! BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY TALIA EVERYONE! :D although the wedding is set tomorrow (100 years ago), it won't be up then. It'll take us a while to get it perfect. Bear with us please! To finish our promise; we did see _Titanic 3D _and..Oh my God..Leo in 3D is better than anything we've ever seen before..Seriously; GO AND SEE IT! You won't be disappointed. We saw it in IMAX, so that might have contributed (big ol' screen that's 4 times larger than normal..) so yeah! OH! And we're now accepting ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! We didn't notice the 'disabled' option was on-sorry! On with the chapter!**

_**Thanks to..**_

_GraciiRoseDawson (Blue eyed Artist's girl)_

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_Ilma_

_Mr. Mooted_

_Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman _

_Oldmoviewatcher_

_Darknessbringslight_

_Alleyalleygator_

_HannahM-PJHS_

_Katarina99_

_Stephy04_

_LittleKristy_

_JaguarJenny_

_Viet Girl14_

_Twiheartforever_

_4evErG0dzillandAslan_

_Kuromi1396_

_Grace-Mary Sweeney_

_Preston101_

_CardassianSunrise_

_Titaniclover91_

_Blondiee Leah_

_Alois-Kun_

_GirlfromNorth_

_Katherinered1_

_Darkangel048_

_DorkyDory_

_Debbiexmxx_

_Alviniju_

_HermyaDawson_

_XxBrownEyedGrlxX_

_Gingerandproud_

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind_

_Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)_

_Key and Locket_

_Tman210_

_Tazer19_

_Gingerandproud _

_PullMeIntoTheDark_

_ChrisFanatic3_

_PaintedAngelWings (I love your name!)_

_Klaudia Potter_

**Everyone send virtual love (cos if you're stalking and giving love to people we tell you to on the internet; we won't give cookies) to our newest _28 (_You guys are amazing!) reviewers, JaguarJenny,Vietgirl14,TwiHeartForever, 4evErG0dzillandAslan,Kuromi1396, Grace-Mary Sweeney,Preston101,CardassianSunrise,TitanicLover91,Blondiee Leah,Alois-Kun,GirlfromNorth,Katherinered1, DorkyDory, Debbiexmx, Alviniju, HermyaDawson,XxBrownEyedGrlxX, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Caeli Quaedem, Key and Locket, Tman210, Tazer19, Gingerandproud, PullMeIntoTheDark, ChrisFanatic3, PaintedAngelWings, Klaudia Potter and Darkangel048! We're so honoured you like this fic!**

_**Thank you for your reviews, private messages, story alerting and favouriting. It means the absolute world to us. **_

_**Feel free to email us at (delete the spaces). We answer emails at any time during the day; so if you want to send us requests, comments or questions email us!**_

taliaxo 15 gmail . com

_**Read, review and enjoy**_

**Love,**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>"I believe that friends are quiet angels who sit on our shoulders and lift our wings when we forget how to fly." <strong>

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 13 _

"Jack, hurry up in the bathroom! Cassie said 8 o'clock!" Rose hollered, slipping her silver bangle over her right arm. She heard a clatter coming from their ensuite bathroom, and she smiled knowingly as he cursed under his breath. Terrence Hangar and his wife Cassidy had invited them out to dinner at their local restaurant, as a celebration of the end of Jack's first week at Brown&Co. It was now 7:30, and they had exactly half an hour to undergo a journey that would take an hour. He had been in the bathroom for three hours; and Rose had only been in there for twenty-five minutes. He was worse than her Mother, and Ruth took so much time on multiple occasions the locksmith had been called to break in to the bathroom to see if she had collapsed. The female locksmith, of course.

"Jack, please hurry up! It'll already be so humiliating having to walk in half an hour la-" she cut herself off as Jack opened the door to the bathroom and emerged. He was wearing a white shirt with his suspenders freshly washed and now a pleasant cream colour, unlike the horrible mud colour they had once been. He wore his black suit jacket over it, which sparkled with cleanliness. His bow tie was untied around his neck and he looked at rose helplessly. For a minute she was stunned. His hair was perfectly combed, and his face was clean, with not an inch of dirt on it. He looked like a gentleman, one to be admired. A far cry from reality. It was Saturday, and tomorrow, they would be married. They had settled for their church wedding, with Jack in one of Mr. Brown's suits and Rose in the dress she had arrived in New York in; the green number which she knew in her heart was an inappropriate choice, but she really had no choice. The rings had been the biggest surprise Rose had ever encountered; even more so than when Ruth had announced that she was to marry Cal. They had been in the jewelers down the street, run by Mr. Branson, one of their neighbors. The prices attached to the tiny pieces of silver had almost given Jack a hernia, and Branson had smiled at them sympathetically, and that had made Rose's blood boil; and it was the only time that her temper lived up to the stereotypes set by her flaming red hair. Jack had pulled her out of there before she could tell Branson where to stuff his rings. He took her to Carla's Café

_FLASHBACK_

"_Rose..I know you really want a ring.." Rose glared at him, still livid from the sympathetic looks Branson had given her. Stuck up bastard-she had gotten that look constantly over her childhood, and now that she had moved on, she refused to accept it any longer _

"_Jack, I am not buying a ring from Branson-" Jack placed his hand over hers and she felt a familiar calm flow over her and she exhaled, and as if it was a cloud, her anger puffed away, as if it was a child in a tantrum_

"_I know, I know. I don't wanna' buy your ring from him either. How about..this" with the final word, from his pocket he pulled a piece of string, and on it hung two wedding bands. Rose's eyes almost popped out of her skull. The first one was silver, and as she turned it over in her palm, and on the inside was the patter of a star. Inscribed were initials, LD and in the gold one, which had an identical pattern going in the opposite direction, with the initials JD on it. Rose looked up at Jack, who had a sad expression on his face, and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He smiled bravely at her_

"_My parents. Their names were Lily and Jake, see? LD; Lillian Dawson, and JD-Jacob Dawson. They were my parents' rings; the only thing they left me that my Gramma didn't take. She said it was my Mom's fault her son was dead."_

_Rose was still shell-shocked, but she managed to choke out the words that were going through her mind, racing as if in a marathon to escape, not to be led, but running desperately._

"_H..how did they die?" Jack looked away, half in embarrassment, half in sadness _

"_Car accident. They had been on their way home from my parent-teacher conference." His eyes sparkled once again, all past light gone from them, leaving nothing but hollowness. Rose gripped his hand, and as he looked at her, she smiled reassuringly, and slowly, took the silver band and placed it on her ring finger. Jack didn't stop staring at her, so Rose raised their entwined hands to her lips and kissed them softly. Jack's face cleared of all past nostalgia, and once again; he was at peace._

Rose had never even **heard **of anything so romantic. Jack had given her the rings that his parents, although their lives had ended tragically (which was ironic; seeing as their son's nearly did also), the rings had been a promise to spend an eternity with each other. Lily and Jacob had been together since they were 12; and Jack had been their only surviving child, and he had gone on to tell her that he had once asked his Mother a difficult question, which resulted in a promise.

_**~*Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, 1899*~**_

_"Mommy, you and Daddy love me, right?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she rubbed carbonic soap into Jack's tangled blond locks. _

_"Of course, honey. Why do you ask?" her six year old fiddled with his toy boat, which had been floating absentmindedly across the vast ocean of the Dawson's bathtub. He made it stay still, and it wobbled uneasily_

_"Mommy, what would happen if you and Daddy left me?" Lily's heart lurched. He was bound to ask questions like that someday; her little boy was like his Father; they both like to be prepared for a moment of crisis. He had inherited this from Jake, and it hadn't helped that he'd gotten his paternal grandmother's stubbornness and insubordinate tendencies also. She sighed and carried on scrubbing, causing him to slightly flinch in pain, and then wince as the citric soap was oozing into the scrapes that playing soccer had left on his neck. He looked up at her in confusion and she kissed his forehead_

"_You'll never really ever be alone, baby. As long as you have me and your Dad's rings, we will never leave you." Jack smiled and nodded, naïvely happy with this response. He sat still as a statue and Lily laughed as he told her about something he'd learned in school. In the bathtub, his toy boat sank slowly to the bottom of the almost grey, murky abyss, and from the back of their garden, where train tracks were laid, a shrill, scream like whistle sounded._

And she had kept her promise. Lily and Jacob's rings had been attached to a string, which was tied onto his belt hook. She hadn't noticed it before; and now she felt ever so inconsiderate. She had completely ignored the fact that Jack's parents had died. Why should she take notice? Parents being dead, literally or figuratively was completely normal to her. Why would she dig into his back story? Now she thought about it, however; she could tell that he was a man who had never fully gotten over losing them. She would ask, after all; Lily and Jake would be her late parents-in-law tomorrow, no matter how morbid it seemed.

Back in reality, Jack bowed to her and she giggled, curtsying gracefully. He took his hand in hers and placed his other hand on her waist, and she mimicked these actions, only placing her and on his back as they waltzed across their bedroom. Rose had to bite back hysterical laughter as Jack mimicked 'Wedding March'-one of the songs played by the orchestra on the ship. She bit down on her lip. Would she ever escape the torture of that night? Thinking for almost a day that her beloved was gone? She had escaped Ruth, Cal, Lovejoy, even her dear Nanny Rebecca and her new maid Trudy; Rebecca's niece. She'd no doubt Ruth was in her tearoom right this second begging Cal to still pay her for her daughter's hand in marriage. Her Mother was a leech. She cared more about where the next dollar was coming from so much she sometimes forgot she even had a daughter. Had she noticed her, she would have realised the feeling was reciprocated. Jack sensed her apprehension, and removed his hand from her waist and used it to tilt her head up carefully, smiling as his eyes met hers

"Hey, honey. You OK?" she bit her lip, then smiled up at him and nodded, gripping his hand and leading him toward the door. How could she tell him? They were getting married the next day! He didn't need to worry about what had happened with Cal and Ruth..

No. She wouldn't tell him. She loved him too much to worry him. In any case; her Mother had always told her that they were women; and life was never fair.

_***-Maurizio's Pizzeria-***_

"Rosie! Jack! How great for you to finally come!" Terrence boomed, standing up from the table where he sat with Cassie next to him, a slightly amused expression bouncing round her slight features. She was cat like, loyal but careful; whereas Terrence was like a puppy; bouncing, loud and loving. The two together were a match made in heaven; Terry calmed down die to his wife's calm disposition, and in turn Cassie was much more outgoing than she had once been. Jack shook his friend's hand and Rose smiled at them both; suddenly feeling shy. She had been to dinners before; but never with friends of_ hers_. Ruth had ordered her to a gala or picnic at a Polo match and Rebecca had literally had to hold her down to get her corset on; especially when she was 9, and her Father had just died. She had been going through the rebellious teenager phase then, she supposed. Cassie, on the other hand, looked like she could do no wrong, at first glance; but like her husband, her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Her hair was short, only up to about her shoulders, and was shiny and fluffy, a dirty blond colour. Her grey eyes stood out, however as it was a contrast for such a bright colour hair and a dull coloured eye. It was like her eyes were a vortex. Cassie noticed Rose was sizing her up and looked away, embarrassed. They sat down opposite them, Jack and Terry chatting amicably, and Cassie peering inside her black purse, and pulling out a tiny, green covered mirror

"So..do you and Terry have children?" Rose ventured. Cassie snapped the mirror shut and placed it back in her purse, before looking up and smiling at her

"Yes, we do. We have three, two boys and a girl." she smiled delightedly

"Oh, that's lovely. What are their names?"

"Paul, Michael and Ruby. And because I know you're going to ask, Paul is 19, Mike's 12, and Ruby's 8." she smiled warmly, and if Rose had been unsure if whether or not she was slightly annoyed at the predictability of questions. Was that what Cassie's life was? Just a monogamous series of tedious questions about her children? Had she lost all personality since her children had been born? It was well known that in this day and age, men were breadwinners, whereas women were Mothers and homemakers. The lost look in Cassie's eyes behind the glint would insinuate that Rose's guess was correct.

"Is your oldest..." Cassie's smile grew broader

"Working? Yeah. He's a miner. Lives in Brooklyn with Terrence's Mom, Gale." Rose decided to be quiet. She didn't know what else to talk to Cassie about. The men were talking about work, and laughed as they spoke about Andrew Holder's attitude. Cassie rolled her eyes and then smirked at Rose, looking sheepish and slightly irritated

"That's all Terry talks about now. Andrew Holder this..Andrew Holder than..Andrew is such an asshole..Andrew..Andrew..Andrew... If I didn't know better, I'd say he loved the guy!" Terry put his arm round his wife lovingly as he chuckled, and she immediately looked up at him, good humor radiating

"He wishes. Nah, I've been in with my girl for around 21 years." his petite wife looked momentarily annoyed

"How many times? My name is Cassidy, not 'my girl'. How would you like it, if I started calling you 'the thing with the dick, huh?' Terry laughed so hard the table started to shake, and Jack laughed too, maybe not as hard; but certainly enough for Rose to gather that whatever Cassie had meant to say; it was obviously extraordinarily funny. She knew what she had meant by...that work beginning with a D; but she had always been taught that for starters, ladies positively do NOT curse, as it was petulant and juvenile and horrendous etiquette, secondly, crude jokes were NOT funny; and that they should stay in third class with the filth, and finally; that laughing so loud your sides hurt was disgraceful behavior. Rose remembered the last time she'd laughed that hard

_**~*Philadelphia, 1903*~ **_

_Rose giggled as she chased after her best friend, Master James Cameran as she broke through the remains of the forest, well-more jungle like foliage at the back of her garden; which led into the field behind it. There was a gap in their large wall, and James slipped through it deftly, and without a moment's hesitation; Rose lifted her hem and petticoat and chased after him, kicking off her shoes and leaving them behind the hole in her garden. They laughed raucously as they raced through the long stems of grain, and for a moment, Rose couldn't hear James anymore. She froze, and looked round her. Nothing. She quickly became nervous and thought she should escape the long stems, which seemed to be bent double against the sky. She jumped up, but they were too high. It was almost an ocean of grain. She looked around wearily, and suddenly she felt someone jump on her from behind and she squealed, then laughed hysterically as she looked up and saw it was James, who had gotten the short end of the stick-landing face flat in some mud. As he yanked his head from the soft mud she laughed even harder; as he looked like he was wearing a face mask. They stood up, and Rose looked down in horror. Her baby blue dress with a white frilly collar that her Mother had bought was ruined; caked in mushy, gooey, drippy mud and hardened clay. To top it all off; the farmer who owned the land used manure. James giggled and held his nose in symmetry with Rose and said jokingly_

_"Pe-ew! You smell awful, Rosie." she felt sickness overcome her. What would her Mother say? She looked up at James for comfort, but she burst into laughter again as she saw him biting back a laugh of his own. Her Mother had bought her the dress for her 8th birthday; and secretly Rose loathed the thing. Too thin and showy for her taste. Her maid, Rebecca; who she secretly preferred to her own Mother had brought her some of her son's old dungarees so she could go out and 'get messy'. Of course she couldn't tell her Mother that; any gifts from third class people were 'disgusting', 'used' and 'covered in fleas'-however; the dungarees smelt of a pleasant violet soap Rebecca used and were perfect for her adventures with James. She wasn't wearing them today, however, because her Mother had James's parents over; and she was expected to act as a lady does. She just couldn't stop laughing, so hard she had to sit down in the cushiony like mud. She stopped abruptly, however; as did James as she felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her to her feet so hard her bones clicked. She cried out in agony and looked up at the perpetrator, only to be horrified to see none other than Ruth, her Mother_

_"Rosalie! How dare you leave the house and wander into these fields! Your dress is filthy! Do you realise that now you will never see James again? I will not have him leading you onto the wrong path!" Rose burst into tears as Ruth dragged her away, only looking back to see James staring after her sadly. Slowly he put his hand up and waved, mouthing 'bye', slowly, symmetrically; she copied. Ruth was yelling about how her Father was sick in bed and how she was going to fire Rebecca for being such a bad influence. All Rose could think about was how good laughing like that felt, and how she would never ever see James again._

_***~Maurizio's Pizzeria~***_

Ruth had been true to her word. James and his family never ever came round again. Timothy, James's Father had been her Father's closest friend; and her Father was horrified from his deathbed that Ruth had refused to let him visit; to say goodbye. He'd died with the last having thing he'd said to him being:

'Jesus, Tim. What's your boy done now?' he'd been gutted to never see him again; and now knowing what it felt like having to leave suddenly and leaving things unresolved; she completely empathized with what Henry had gone through...partly. She could only imagine the pain (and she hoped she would never have to) of cancer. It had eaten him alive; and left her bereft. Who would love her now that Rebecca had been fired and her beloved Daddy was dead? He'd left her! Alone with her witch of a Mother. She'd once called Ruth a witch; and had earned a slap. That was the day after she told Rose she would marry Caledon Hockley, Nathan Hockley's thirty year old soon by the year's end. True enough she had withheld the wedding for an extra three years; but Ruth had known from the beginning she would not ever be getting married at fourteen to a near middle aged man. He was only three years younger than her Mother and four younger than her Father! It was sickening, like she was an object to be traded at will, and all that her Mother had to say was jump and she'd ask 'How high?' she looked up and her new legion of friends, who were looking at her too, puzzled expressions on their faces as they saw that she wasn't laughing. Cassie looked more thoughtful than the men, and when Rose looked down in humiliation, she squeezed her husband's arm. Terry looked at her, confused, and with a quick jerk of her head, Cassie gestured to Rose, then shook her head. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded; and picked up his menu and perused it. There was an awkward silence. In that time, the pair was completely alone with their thoughts; and both decided what they would eat-Rose the Milanese Salad, Jack and Terry some form of foreign dish with meat and fish. Cassie; however-shocked everyone except her husband, but ordering a pepperoni pizza and finishing it within 5 minutes! The younger couple stared at her in awe; their mouths open as if they had been wrenched open. As Terry laughed and his wife smirked proudly, they closed them-blushing furiously. The group of friends laughed amicably, and Rose caught Jack's glance, and they smiled lovingly at each other, like everything was OK.

_Meanwhile…_

The man rushed round the bedroom, ripping open a draw in the mahogany bedside table. The owner of the house had rented it to some friends of hers she had met on _Titanic; _and they were at dinner, right on time, too. They hadn't known that their clocks had been set forward half an hour. They needed extra time, you see to find what their…employer needed. The man snarled in fury from beneath his hooded jacket, and he kicked a pillow out of the way. He had tipped the house upside down; yet there was absolutely nothing to prove that the woman was the red headed vixen that their employer was engaged to, or rather _was. _A smug smile escaped the man's lips as he flicked through some papers. The name headed was Derrick William Brown. Nothing, absolutely _nothing _to do with a Rose DeWitt-Bukater. A sharp knock sounded at the window; and the man spun round. He instantly skulked over to behind the overturned wardrobe, and got a silver .45 calibre handgun. Engraved were the letters '_DM'; _Daniel Martin. Daniel edged toward the window, and with a sharp shove, it flew open; almost hitting that weasel, Andrew Holder in the face. He was disappointed that it didn't.

"What do you want, Holder?" Andrew coughed awkwardly and he looked down at the ground, avoiding the man's judgmental glare.

"M..Mr. Hockley said we should be looking for a necklace. A blue diamond necklace." Daniel nodded. He knew of the necklace; Nathan had bought it for his son a few months ago to give to his wife-to-be, and he had scoffed in amusement as Cal told him miserably that he'd left the thing in Rose's pocket. I mean; a $250 million dollar necklace left to be in the cold Atlantic Ocean and with a woman who would never love him. Another prime example of Cal's stupidity. Nathan had simply sighed and poured another whisky as he found out. Dan Martin wasn't just anyone; Dan Martin was once Daniel Hockley; until his Mom decided she wanted to raise him again. Laura had been a mistress of Nathan; and when she had gotten pregnant, he paid he to let him raise their son secretly. If he was going to have an illegitimate son; he was going to raise him. Not a lot of good it did, though. Dan was thirty one years old and the best hitman in the western side of the country... He dug in the drawers again, rummaging through the vast amounts of jewelry Brown's overweight wife had. Nothing. He would find it; he had to. Cal was paying him ten thousand dollars to track and retain Rose. Nathan had told him to find her or don't bother ever going back to Philadelphia ever again.

Once again; he was overshadowed by the brother he loathed.

-Line here-

"So, Rosie. Tell us about ya' wedding dress." Terry smiled, sipping a coffee. Cassie looked up in interest, and Rose and Jack looked edgy almost immediately. Rose looked at the table with a sudden newfound interest, and Jack bit his lip

"Well…we haven't got Rose a dress. She's going to wear the one she has left over from when she was at her Mom's." Of course they hadn't told the Hangar's about _Titanic, _or Rose's old life or even Jacks. As far as they were concerned; the pair were just a normal couple who had just moved into the area. Terry raised an eyebrow and Cassie's mouth dropped open; however she maintained her self respect and closed it, before leaning forward and asking curiously

"You don't have a wedding dress?" she shook her head. Why was this such an issue to Cassie? She was the one getting married.

"No. Anyway, I don't see the point." Terry whistled and shook his head, grinning

"Ooh, you've done it now." Indeed, Cassie's face was like thunder, and Rose shrunk away; almost afraid of the woman. How could she go from cool and calm in one second, to livid in about three seconds?

"Don't..see..the.._point?_ How can you not see the point to a wedding dress? It's the most important part of a wedding!" Terry put his arm round his wife and said calmly

"Ssh, Cass. She knows not what she says, honey," Cassie relaxed and blushed furiously as she realised how close she had subconsciously come to ripping Rose's eyeballs out with spoon. Jack had a look of amusement on his perfect features, and he gripped Rose's hand, trying to calm her. She hated such violence, especially from a friend.

"Cassie's a seamstress. She made her own wedding dress. It's kinda' a big thing to her." Terry explained calmly, as his wife smiled shyly. She really hadn't meant to get so het up so quickly; it was just that getting married was such a big deal to her. She had known Terry for 7 years; and had been overjoyed when he'd proposed. Not that she'd tell him that. His ego was already big enough. An idea suddenly occurred to her, one so brilliant she was surprised it hadn't come from her husband, the rational thinker.

"Rose, would you like me to make you _your _wedding dress?" the young woman looked taken aback and once again, exchanged a glance with Jack.

"Cass, we're getting married tomorrow. There's no time. Thanks anyway-"

"Alright then let me give you one of the dresses I've already made. Please." Cassie was begging, and looking over at Terry, who smiled at nodded at the waiter to bring over the check, and stubbing out his cigarette

_Hangar Home_

"Oh, Cass. It's beautiful. Really, are you sure? I'm fine with not ha-" she stopped as she looked up from where she was holding the beautiful long dress against her slim figure. Cassie's expression was like thunder

"Rose don't you _dare _finishing that sentence. Now. It looks a little young. How about tonight I take your measurements and tomorrow I swing on by and give it to ya'? Terry will bring Jack here and they can get ready with the kids. They are still invited right?" Rose nodded vigorously, but bit her lip as Cassie picked up a floral print basket, opened it, got out some pins and went down on her knees.

"Cassidy," Rose whispered, looking in the mirror. Cassie looked up in irritation at the use of her full name, something only her Mother was barely allowed to do. The younger woman bit her lip again nervously and looked down at her, ignoring the pins sticking out of her mouth at a weird angle.

"This really is too much." She rolled her eyes and continued sticking the dress, muttering under her breath, before saying

"At least this way, I don't have to buy you guys a ficus or something. Just smile and thank me, Rose." She didn't even look up, so she didn't see Rose do just that. A small dark haired girl appeared at the door sucking her thumb. It made a popping noise as she removed it and said brightly

"Mommy, she looks so pretty!" again, calm Cassie didn't look away from her work

"Ruby, I told your brother to have you in bed by 9. Why are you still up?" Rose smiled as she saw Ruby go pink, and run away as fast as she could.

The dress really was something. It was obviously white, as was traditional. The main dress itself was plain, but contoured around her waist, and flaunted her figure. The top cut off at the top of her bosom, and started with a lace almost cardigan round her shoulders. The back showed off her shapely back, and it zipped up at the back. She was confident that Cassie had created one of the most beautifully understated dresses she had ever seen. Understated, though it was; it was breathtakingly beautiful.

As they returned home, Jack kissed Rose under the star and moonlight. Both with filled stomachs and ripe with excitement, they entered their home; only to stop short as they heard cracking glass and something fall. Rose shrieked and Jack flicked a match against the door frame and lit the lamp, and together, they surveyed the wreckage that was their new home.

* * *

><p>"Well? Did you find anything?" Cal asked, tapping his foot and lighting a cigarette. Dan rolled his eyes and dug his hand in his pocket<p>

"Impatient tonight, Caledon. Or is it anxious? Scared we didn't find any trace of your girl? Or ex girl." he smiled, and Cal snarled ferally and held out his hand. Dan dropped the guilty item into his open palm, and immediataly the jewel sparkled in the moonlight, creating a blue rainbow in the dark night, leading back to Rancho Santa Margherita. Cal smiled as he closed his palm round it

"Finally."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cal knows it's Rose! What will he do? Wedding next time-get your invitations ready! Just for shits and giggles, we're going to have a competition. **

**Create an O/C! **

**Just give us a name; appearance, age and any relationships to other characters that have mentioned. One per person please! We don't want any married couples. Your O/C will appear in the wedding, so get writing! Btw this isn't because we ran out of O/C's; we just wanted you guys to have some fun with it while you're waiting.**

**Also, what are your favourite OLD FASHIONED boy and girl names? Also, to TITANICLOVER91; sorry if our overly long review&advice overwhelmed you! I (Alessia) wrote it on behalf of us, and when I do something; I do it properly. It was basically a big old summary of what Gracii told us and our advice to you! Hope it helped. If you need advice, feel free to email us with the address above. To all of you have been giving us constructive criticism; thank you **** we honestly didn't notice-but if there are typo's, can you pm them to us so we can edit it?**

**Lastly; and more importantly—there's an important announcement**

**A WHOLE NEW LIFE WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS.**

**We're in Year 11&12 (Sophomore and Junior) so we're at a very important stage in our educations and that means exams (BOOO!) and unfortunately, that takes precedence. Our exams finish the 26th June; and although we may not upload; we'll be writing whenever we have the time-so by then there should be a chapter ready for you. The hiatus begins after the wedding-so perhaps during that time you can read TitanicLover91 and GraciiRoseDawson (Blue Eyed Artist's Girl)'s stories? We recommend them (TitanicLover's just starting out and Gracii's are just…wow. We'll see you at the wedding; and yes, Hermya; everyone is invited :D**

**We can't even tell you how sorry and embarrassed we are that the chapter took so long. As you can see; it's extraordinarily long; and we have school work. Sorry!**


	15. The Wedding

**A/N _I'm getting married in the morning.._ Well, people. We've come a long way..14 chapters& a spoiler...but here's what you've been waiting for :D This is the wedding! OK, so Talia decided last Friday she didn't like the name Rosalie (Alessia came up with it. It's such a girly, pretty name, and it suited her so...Rosalie is staying) Also, we got a Beta! Everyone give some love (and reviews ;D) to Robyn! **

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>To love, honour and cherish, until death do us part.'<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 14_

It was 10pm and Jack and Rose had been home tidying up for an hour and a half. Both were very quiet, but Rose noticed that Jack wasn't coping very well. His eyes were glazed over with a veil of sadness

'Jack?" Rose asked nervously "Are you alright?" Jack just looked at her, his eyes looking so...empty. As dark and deep as the ocean they had almost perished in.

He simply walked over to her side of the room and hugged her tight. Realising that this had affected her love in an awful and heart wrenching manner, Rose led him to the couch and sat down with him, staring straight into those turquoise blue whirlpools he called his eyes. She was the 'Blue Eyed Artist's Girl'; soon to be _wife_.

"Talk to me" Rose said stroking his hair, the long locks of beautiful straw coloured hair, but soft like silk, not rough and coarse, like it's colour; straw.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I wanted our lives to be perfect, I promised to keep you safe and I…I failed". Rose could hardly believe what she was hearing. Failed?

"Jack, this is _not _your fault. Not at all! Our lives can't be completely perfect. I am safe…and I am happy...and I _love _you. Nothing has happened to me. Please, Jack. Listen to me! I love you and this was _not_ your fault" Rose pleaded. Jack, who had tears in his eyes, really had no other choice but to believe her. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?". Rose just giggled nervously and looked down. Jack guided her head up with a soft kiss. "How about we go to bed?" Jack cheekily asked. Rose had spent the whole day telling Jack that he would have to sleep in the spare room that nigh because it was bad luck. Jack, of course, was not happy about this and wouldn't accept that he and Rose would even spend one night apart.

Jack and Rose were standing in the doorway of their main bedroom, the silence shared between them awkward and uncomfortable. Rose knew she'd have to break it; but how?

"Jack please don't make this hard for me" Rose pleaded, as Jack placed kisses all over her neck, obviously trying to distract her.

"Rose, I need you, I need to fall asleep next to you, I need to wake up beside you"

"…and you will! Tomorrow and the next day and the next…' Rose said softly

"..OK. But _please_; if you need anything come and get me, okay?" Jack asked stroking her cheek with his palm softly. She smiled lovingly at him, watching in wander his beautiful features.

"I will. Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you more" he whispered as he began to kiss her. it lasted for a glorious three minutes when Rose pulled away because she knew if she didn't it would lead to something else. They both went to their separate bedrooms, exchanging excited looks as the door shut. This would be the last time

It was 1am in the morning when the dreams started. Jack was fast asleep holding a pillow in place of his Rose, and he had a big smile on his face, knowing that the next day would be the first day of the biggest adventure of his life. Rose, on the other hand was in a far less relaxing predicament.

_Cal was in a good mood and Rose knew what she had coming her way. The crude, yet subtle comments...the looks...she could almost feel… "I think I'm going to go to bed, darling," Rose said quickly and before Cal even had a chance to answer she was already half way up the stairs, running a fast as she could, as if the devil himself were chasing her. _

_Which, in a way; she supposed he was._

Rose sat bolt upright in her bed covered in a cold sweat. She just wished she could stop having these dreams. They had been a regular occurrence since the _Titanic. _She knew she needed Jack, but she didn't want their marriage to be full of bad luck. "I need him" she whispered to herself. "No Rose, be strong" she thought to herself. In an attempt to clear her mind she decided to wash her face. After she got back from the bathroom she went back to bed but as soon as she closed her eyes…

_Rose and Cal, who had been married for three years had just arrived back from a function in Northern Philadelphia. Cal was in a good mood and Rose knew what she had coming her way. The crude, yet subtle comments...the looks...she could almost feel… "I think I'm going to go to bed, darling," Rose said quickly and before Cal even had a chance to answer she was already half way up the stairs, running a fast as she could, as if the devil himself were chasing her. _

_Which, in a way; she supposed.. he was._

Rose's eyes shot open. She looked around the room and once she was content that she was in her own home she tried to fall asleep again but once again when she closed her eyes the vivid vision came back to her. She hadn't married Cal. Why was she having dreams of her with a wedding band on? The nightmare commenced from where it had left off.

_Rose had just made it into bed when Cal walked in with a cruel grin on his face. One that was one sided. She would never ever, as long as she lived, smile like that. It struck fear into her very core. _

"_Sweet pea, do I have to tell you again what you promised to do once you married me?" Cal said as he sat down on the bed next to Rose and slid his hand under the cover to stroke her leg. She jerked away, but Cal's fingers tightened around her flesh, and made her wince, as his nails dug in, like a warning._

She became to realise that no matter how much bad luck going to Jack could bring, it wouldn't compare to how her marriage to Cal would have panned out. She felt like if she left him for another moment it would be a second too long of his life she had missed. She had missed so much already, nearly 20 years.

So she decided that she needed to be in Jack's arms so she got up and made her way over to the spare room. Rose didn't want to wake him so she crept slowly towards the door of the room Jack was sleeping in, as she opened it with a creak she saw him sleeping with a slightly distressed look on his face. It was almost as if he knew there was something wrong; but didn't know how to escape the prison of his own mind and come and Rose save her. Like he always would. She tiptoed over to Jack's side of the bed, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, a tear fell from each of her eyes. She then slowly went over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

"Rose?" Jack groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes

"Is that you?" Jack asked turning around.

"Uh-huh" Rose said, trying her very hardest not to cry. Hearing the tone in Rose's voice Jack became concerned so as quick as anything, he turned around fully so he was facing Rose and cupped her face in his hands, trying to gauge what was troubling her.

"Sweetheart, what happened". Jacks eyes were full of worry.

"if your worried about what happened earlier, don't worry because I'm gonna' get us out of here" Jack said stroking her hair.

"No! it's not that, I…I had a bad dream but I can't tell you what it's about, not yet" as she said this her voice started to crack.

"Oh Rose" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her "I understand, love" Jack kissed her forehead. "Hold me" was all Rose could stutter out before shaking and starting to cry again. Jack wrapped his arms round her, trying to suffocate the darkness within her, leaving his perfect rose, happy, and his.

"Always".

They slept for what couldn't have been thirty minutes, before Rose had another terror.

"_Please, Cal. No!" Rose tried one more time to stop her abusive husband from, once again, taking advantage of the marriage vows they shared three years before._

"No, Cal! please NO!" Rose cried out.

"Rose! What's wrong" Jack woke up with a start and pulled Rose onto his lap, rocking her back and forth.

"Please tell me what happened, I want to help you" externally, he was a vision of placidness, but internally; every ounce of blood rushed through him, fuelled by adrenaline, and it all screamed:

_What could that bastard have done to her for this to happen? _

"I can't tell you now. One day I will, and I don't know whether that will be tomorrow.. or in three years time. I'm just scared that if I say it out loud it will happen again" Jack held Rose in his arms, fury overwhelming him.

"That's okay, I understand. I love you" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Jack, so much please don't forget it, please"

"Never". They stayed like that for another five minutes, the silence; this time round, much more calming.

"Jack, I don't know whether I'll be able to get back to sleep… so I'm going to go down stairs and read a book" Jack reluctantly released her, and Rose up from the bed and began to walk out the door when she herd foot steps behind her, she turned around and there was her beloved fiancée.

"What are you doing?" Rose said with a slight giggle.

"Coming with you." Jack replied in a matter of fact tone of voice, raising an eyebrow as if it was obvious. Rose gave him a slightly confused look back.

"Is that a problem, dear"? Jack cheekily asked, and she rolled her eyes, and continued walking down the stairs, but smiling as soon as she couldn't see her face anymore.

"No, dear, I don't believe there is". Rose suddenly felt pursuit behind her, and in a millisecond, there was a hand just underneath her knees and one on her back as Jack picked her up, bridal style, and continuing calmly, carried her down the stairs. They got to the living room and sat facing each other on the couch.

"So, tell me Mrs. Dawson. If you could be anywhere- anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Jack said pulling her leg up so it was draped over his knee. He smiled at her, and she leaned forward and kissed him softly, before leaning back

"In your arms" she concluded softly.

"Come here then". Jack opened his arms for her. Rose moved so she was lying next to Jack in a spoon position. She had heard about this from her cook, Tabitha; who had said being wrapped in the arms of a loved one was the best feeling one could have. As he wrapped one arm around her tummy and gently kissed her neck.

"l love you, sweetheart" he said softly into her hair'

"I love you, too". She replied, closing her eyes to surrender herself to sleep.

She concluded, with a happy sigh; that Tabitha was right.

* * *

><p>The next thing Rose knew, the sun was beaming down on her face, and she heard frantic, loud knocking on the front door. Confused, she got up saw through the window that it was in fact Cassie, Terry's wife, come to come ad help her get ready for the wedding. Before she opened the door she realised that Jack wasn't with her anymore. She was about to panic when she found a note on her pillow in jack's signature scrawl, a cartoon heart at the bottom, entwined with a rose, the long stem wrapping round it, before the flower perched at the top, looking back at her proudly.\<p>

_Sweetheart, _

_I went to get ready for the wedding. I love you more than you'll ever know and I can't wait to see you later. _

_All the love in the world _

_Jack. _

While reading the letter, she had somewhat spaced out, and forgot all about the gradually becoming irritated woman knocking on her door. When she snapped out of her trance she went to answer it, blessing the God who had given her salvation for this day.

"Hi Cassie. How are you?" Rose asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Cassie smirked, smoothing down her shamrock green dress.

"What did I say about beauty sleep? Not even paint could cover up those circles!" she sighed and opened her door more, turning so that she could turn and walk down the hall and Cassie could follow her, sighing as the door clicked.

"I had a nightmare. Well I had three actually-"

"Never mind that! How are you feeling, Mrs soon to be Dawson?" Cassie excitedly asked with a huge grin on her face. She dropped a large blue zip up clothes bag onto the bed and pushed Rose down into a seat in front of a mirror, and the bride to be shied away as he saw the black circles under her eyes.

"I'm OK-"

"Now, I've made a few adjustments to the dress, so here go and try it on". Cassie took the dress out the bag and gave it to Rose directing her up the stairs to the bed room.

"Oh, Rose you look beautiful! Jack is a very lucky man." Cassie said marvelling at her friend, whilst pulling down the hem.

"Thank you so much Cassie. Really I don't know what I would have done with out you" Rose said hugging her, silently praying that the dress wouldn't ride up as she walked down the aisle to her destiny.

"Now Rose, what do I want to do with your hair?" Cassie said while randomly tugging at pieces of it, making Rose wince

"I want most of it down but the two side bits tied back, that's how Jack likes it"

"It's not about what Jack wants! You have to feel pretty, Rosie. It's your day!" Rose shrugged, almost going into shock at the prospect of being given her own choice.

"Okay, I'll do that for you".

It's now 11:55am and the wedding is due to start in 5 minutes. Because it was raining, the wedding venue had been changed, Jack and Terry had rushed around to the post office to use the phone, and had rung all their guests (those who had phones; Paul Hangar would be sent as an usher to the park for those who didn't) The small church, which is decorated with white flowers, has a small number of people in it. Jack is standing at the end of the isle waiting for his Rose. Rose has just arrived and is preparing to walk down the isle.

_Jack, what's wrong with you? Why are you nervous? You love her more than life itself! _ Jack thought to himself as he waked for Rose to walk towards him. As he looked up he saw Rose walk, no, glide down the isle. Her dress fitted her like a glove, like angles had come down from heaven and carved a dress out of the clouds. _He is gorgeous, I love him so much _these were Rose's thoughts as she walked down the centre of the church. After what seemed like an eternity the two were, finally, only a few centimetres apart.

"You look beyond beautiful" Jack whispered. And then the ceremony began...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to witness to marriage of Jack Jacob Dawson, and Rosalie Elizabeth DeWitt-Bukater, which is a noble estate. Before I begin, if anyone knows of any lawful impediment why these two may _not _be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

At that moment the doors of the church burst open to reveal someone Rose had never wanted to see again. Someone who scared her so much that she physically jumped and hid behind Jack as he clenched his fists, glaring at the smug man now strolling casually down the aisle.

Cal Hockley, the one am whom Jack and Rose hoped they would never have to see again.

"She's mine, Dawson!" Cal shouted as he walked towards Jack and Rose, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his rival. He pointed at the woman cowering behind Jack, who was shuddering with fear. Everyone in the church was left stunned.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Sir. May I ask who you are?" the Vicar added quietly, nervously. Cal was incredulous, looking round as if he had just noticed that he was in a Church and not on the _Titanic_ completely alone and completely in power.

"My name is Caledon Hockley and _she_ is mine" he cried pointing at Rose. Rose tried to move further behind Jack, not noticing that Terry, Jack's best man had moved forward to defend him and his fiancée's honour. Cassie pushed past her husband and stood in front of Cal, her arms crossed

"Look, I'm not sure exactly _who_ you think you are, but you are disturbing a wedding, so leave before we call the authorities." Cal's head snapped back, as if Cassie had slapped him. He looked at her curiously, a child's confused expression in his eyes as the dark abysses sparkled with mischievousness, but as Cal the man returned, the glittering became more sinister, and soon became an evil glow.

"Excuse me? Move out of my way you ugly little peasant!" Cal yelled back. Terry lurched forward, aware of his daughter gasping and his wife raising an eyebrow, luckily; Cassie caught his arm as he growled and pulled his fist back

"Oh God" Rose breathlessly whispered. She didn't want this! She just wanted to marry Jack, not have her friends fight over her honour at her own wedding to the man who had called Jack a gutter rat and Rose his whore.

"It's gonna be okay," her wonderful fiancée said softly, gripping her hand, instantly calming her. "I won't let him near you".

"For heaven's sake! Come _here _sweetheart" Cal cried, grabbing Rose's arm as she struggled to get free of the enslavement sure to follow.

"Get off of her and get out" he growled, squaring up to the dark haired abomination of a man. He thought, fleetingly, that if Cal really loved Rose he wouldn't be doing this. He'd want her to be happy. No, he didn't love her; he wanted to _control _her. The two were very different. In Jack's eyes, Rose was perfect. Whereas to Cal, Rose was an object, something to be brought and traded at will. He didn't see the sparkle in her eyes, the beauty of her lips as the edge of her mouth tilted to break out in a smile. Cal's face, however, turned to stone and his lips downturned to scowl, making his eyebrows narrow, and making him look, Jack thought, like a bulldog.

"_Move_ Dawson, she's mine".

"Mr Hockley, I'm very sorry, but I don't think you're wanted here so please leave" the vicar butted in firmly, looking so irritated that if he could, he would curse. Cal raised his fist to punch the poor vicar when Terry grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, yanking it up so Cal screamed like a little girl in pain. Over his shoulder he yelled

"Paulie! Grab his other arm, son!" Paul Hangar instantly ran over, grabbing Hockley's other flailing hand and kicking the back of his knees, causing the man to moan and fall to his knees. Another man, whom Rose recognised as Jonathan Brian, Mary's husband: grabbed Cal from behind and with the help of the Hangars', started to drag him from the church.

"I'll be back for her, Dawson, I'll be back!" Cal shouted on his way out the church, struggling as another man, Derrick, Molly's wife, kicked open the door to let the men out, and with a sly look at Jack, rolled up his sleeves and winked, before following, closing the door with a melodic 'click.'

The congregation broke into excited whispers, the gossip that had just occurred too delicious to resist. Instantly, Cassie and Ciara raced over, gripping Rose's hands and muttering soothing words as Jack spoke briefly with the Vicar, explaining the situation and apologising profusely.

"Rose, it wasn't your fault!" Ciara cried, frowning worriedly at her friend, Aoife in her arms, who giggled as her Mother recognised her weight, and switched which arm she held her with. Cassie, however, ignored the fact that Rose was struggling to contain tears and lifted up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a pin cushion on it, and several tiny dress pins and needles with silver thread on it. She looked at the rip on Rose's sleeve where Cal had pulled, and started frantically sewing, and within five minutes it was done, and Rose had a new pattern on her arm, smiling sadly at Cassie as she stood up proudly.

She knew she didn't deserve friends; why would she? She was a whore. No matter what kind of person Cal was, her was her fiancée and she dishonoured him by cheating with Jack. The man had every right to be angry. A quick glance over at her love, however, caught Rose remembering all the wrong doing Cal had, such as slapping her and now, attempting to ruin what would probably be the most important day of her life. Ciara put Aoife down, and immediately she ran over to her Grandfather, who with a small smirk that was identical to Tommy's (and made Rose's heart break), hoisted her into the air, amid her squealing and her grandmother scolding him, saying he would break his back if he continued, to which Bartley replied with a roll of his eyes that had Ailis growling at him ferally. Ciara sat down next to Rose in the chairs set up for the altar servers, and Cassie stood next to them, squeezing the bride's nervous, and shaking hand. Cal had really scared her, and she wasn't sure she could stay still for long without feeling sick. With a start, Rose looked over at Tommy's widow, who was staring for a long while at the stained glass window, a glaze over her eyes, like she was remembering something beautiful. Her smile which appeared after a moment confirmed it. However, what made Rose start was that Ciara's stomach seemed to be…rather large. She patted Ciara's leg, and she looked over, startled; before smiling apologetically.

"Sorry,Rose. I..I jus' remembered my own wedding. Twas' a beautiful day. Our Liam was ring bearer and I remember..Tom going mad wi'worry looking for the rings, thinkin' the babby had eaten em.' Good thing he didn't, e' said, cause I woulda' sent him a bill! " Ciara laughed at the happy memory, but then her eyes clouded with things unsaid and she looked away. Rose sighed, and Cassie also looked away awkwardly at the door, and looked slightly worried for her husband and son.

"Ciara…are you alright?" she asked timidly, and Ciara raised an eyebrow amusedly

"Sure. I'm fine. Why?" Cassie's head snapped back over impatiently, and with a smirk asked

"Are you pregnant?" Ciara's eyes grew large, and her hand flew to her abdomen, as if underneath the deep blue fabric as a baby, hiding. She opened her mouth the respond with a smile, when she was interrupted by the men came back into the church wiping mud of their knees

"I don't think he'll be troubling you for a long time" one of the men, Terrence said and Jack and Rose breathed and sigh of relief and shared thankful glances. Ciara hissed over at her friends, and Cassie and Rose looked round quickly, smiling with joy as Ciara nodded

"I'm abou' three months. From when our Tommy came home." Rose squeezed her hand, excited as the Vicar then continued with the ceremony, and it was ended with a passionate, and loving kiss; the first of many to be shared between the new husband and wife.

_~Castle Point Park; USA~_

Jack and Rose both decided they didn't want (and frankly, couldn't afford) a wedding reception so they could save their money for a honey moon, so instead they opted for a romantic picnic in the park since the rain had cleared up. They bought a blanket with them because the ground was still wet. The food was laid out like a veritable feast, sandwiches, puddings and drinks spread out like it was fit for a king. Rose giggled as Jack fed her a grape; stating she felt like one of the princesses in one of her old paintings.

"I missed waking up next to you this morning Mr. Dawson" Rose whispered as she snuggled up into Jack on the grass. He just looked at her and slowly brought her into a kiss, a kiss that made them both go dizzy.

"I love you, Jack. So much"

"I love you more". They kissed again, and at that moment, felt like the whole world could frown at them and their relationship, and they just wouldn't give a damn. The moment was interrupted by a small drop of rain that fell from the tree above them, which made them both giggle.

"Here let's play a game. I throw grapes at your mouth and you have to try and catch them, okay?" Jack said excited, like a child who'd just had the best idea ever, and picked up the bunch of red grapes he'd been plucking fruit off.

"Alright, then" Rose said with a hesitant giggle. And the game began. Jack threw a grape in the direction of Rose's mouth and, inevitably, it missed and bounced off her head much to the amusement of him. They both burst out laughing, and Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and stated firmly

"Okay, now it's _my_ turn" Rose said leaning forward to grab a grape. Jack smirked

"Bring it on, Dawson." Rose giggled at the sound of her new name and grinned back,

"You're on, Dawson." She threw at, what she thought was, his mouth and it bounced off his nose which caused them both to burst out laughing, and not stop until Jack moved so he was next to Rose.

"Can you believe we're married?"

"Yes and no, I mean I've dreamed all my life to marry someone as amazing as you, but never thought it would _happen_, I mean, it almost didn't". They hugged until they heard a rustle and a tiny moan, and with a start, Jack stood up, pulling his wife up with him, and they both spun round.

A tiny, blond child had an incriminating hand in their picnic basket, and was looking fearfully up at the pair, her tin, grey eyes shining. Rose realised, with a start; that this child looked _just _like Jack, except that her face was rounder, and her eyes closer together. She was still a very beautiful child. She watched as Jack crouched so he was at her level, and she slowly drew her hand from the food.

"Hi. I'm Jack. What's your name?" the child looked at him curiously, edging away, as if fearing that he would bite.

"B..Beatrice. But my..my Mom called me Betty." Jack whistled

"Wow. Beatrice. That's a pretty name. Where are your Mommy and Daddy, Betty? Did you get lost?" Betty edged away as fast as she could, only stopping with a groan as she backed into a tree.

"My...my Mommy and Daddy died." Jack shook his head sadly, and smiled knowingly, albeit sadly at the small child, whose unshed tears, and eyes that were mature past their years were large and scared

"My Mom and Dad died too. Who do you live with, Betty? Your Grandma?" Betty shook her head, staring at Rose fearfully, as she had done to Jack before.

"I…I don't live with anyone. I live on my own." Rose's gasp was barely audible, but Jack's sigh loud, and Betty edged away further, only stopping as her eyes followed Jack's hand to the picnic basket, and she licked her lips as he drew out a sandwich and a juice box which Rose had no idea as to why was there.

"Here, take these. Rose, sweetheart? This is Beatrice. Rose, this is my wife, Rose." Betty again, looked at Rose curiously, not seeming worried now, but looking like she saw what was inside her, like she saw her heart breaking for the child. Slowly, however, and with a smile, Rose walked over to kneel next to her husband and smiled reassuringly at the child.

"Hi. How old are you?" Betty sucked on the juice, and when she was down, took out the straw and squinted to try and look inside, only to look sad and let her face fall as she saw it was empty. Patiently, Jack got another one, and she started sucking on that hungrily too

"I'm..one..two..five! I'm five. Least' that's what Mommy said I was. I dunno. I've been here a long time." The woman's heart was snapped in half then, and Jack looked over sadly and nodded. Rose instantly knew what she meant, and she and Jack rose; smiling at Betty as Jack told her to stay put, but she noticed the 5 year old's eyes get suddenly anxious, and as they returned with the authorities, to their horror, they realised that the blanket and the picnic basket was gone.

And so was Betty.

_~Three Hours Later~_

They spoke to the police for three hours. Apparently, Betty had run away from home after her Father had left and her Mother had gone out to buy milk. She had slipped through a hole in the back of their fence, and had been gone ever since. Three months, she had been missing. Her Mother had committed suicide two days ago, the torture of losing her baby and the guilt that it was her fault consuming her.

"It's getting kind of dark so wanna go home?" Jack said getting up from the grass and helping Rose up. He nodded to the policemen, Officer Brady and Chief Carmichael. "Sure". She replied, feeling her legs shaking with horror. What would become of Betty on the streets? She was so small,

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Dawson." Carmichael said, nodding before turning with his colleague and they started to walk away, chatting amicably. Rose suddenly broke away from Jack, and she raced toward them and grabbed Carmichael's arm, who spun round in surprise, and raised an eyebrow

"Mrs Dawson-"

"If you hear anything of Betty. Please. Let us know." Carmichael looked over her shoulder to Jack, who nodded too. Carmichael pulled himself away from Rose and nodded

"Very well. Good day, Mr and Mrs Dawson."

_-Castle Point, Cali~_

When they finally reached the front of the house Jack picked up his wife and took her to the front door. They watched each other, Rose smiling as jack muttered a curse word as he stubbed his toe on the step.

"Rose, when I open this door it will be the start of our married life together, I love you, Rose, so much" Jack then kissed Rose on the lips as he opened the door and without breaking the kiss he walked into the house. Still mid kiss he took Rose up to the bed room and laid her down on the bed then finally let the kiss go. Jack just stated at her

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" Rose just smiled. There was something on her mind. To try and distract herself she kissed Jack with everything she had in her.

"Rose" Jack said breathlessly he had no more words left in him so he, once again, kissed Rose but this time the he trailed the kiss from her lips to her neck to behind her ear and back to her lips. Each kiss was followed with

"I, love you, Rose". The 'make out session' lasted for 15 minutes, they hadn't gone to the stats because Jack didn't know if Rose was ready yet or not. "Jack you're amazing" Rose whispered into Jack chest.

"I'm gonna get us some dinner, stay here" Jack got up off Rose and gave her a kiss. "Okay, don't be long"

"I won't".

"I'll miss you."

"I already miss you."

"OK. Go get the food, Jack."

After Jack had left the room and gone down stairs, Rose found herself feeling a little tired, due to the lack of sleep she had the night before, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. She had been asleep for no more than five minutes when her mind went blank, and suddenly; the terrors came, in sharper, clearer images than before. Her body froze in fear as the story began.

_Rose and Cal, her husband of three years, had just arrived back from a function in Northern Philadelphia. Cal was in a good mood and Rose knew what she had coming her way. The crude, yet subtle comments...the looks...she could almost feel… "I think I'm going to go to bed, darling," Rose said quickly and before Cal even had a chance to answer she was already half way up the stairs, running a fast as she could, as if the devil himself were chasing her. _

_Which, in a way; she supposed he was._

_Rose had just made it into bed when Cal walked in with a cruel grin on his face. One that was one sided. She would never ever, as long as she lived, smile like that. It struck fear into her very core. "Sweet pea, do I have to tell you again what you promised to do once you married me?" Cal said as he sat down on the bed next to Rose and slid his hand under the cover to stroke her leg. She jerked away, but Cal's fingers tightened around her flesh, and made her wince as his nails dug in, like a warning._

"_Cal, please not tonight. I'm really very tired" Rose pleaded trying to move her bare leg out of his grasp. All Cal did was laugh off her comment and slip his other hand under the covers to stroke her breast. She tried to move away; but the bed post stopped her, and she was trapped like a child in a corner. She felt like a child. Scared and helpless. Cal had been intimidating her from the first time he had met her. He warned her to keep on his good side, or he'd see to it that her Mother would end up in the streets, and Rose in a brothel. She had no intention of finding out whether or not he was bluffing, and she was sure that if he wanted to, Cal would always get what he wanted. He always won; in one way or another._

"_Oh, darling, you really don't get it do you?" Cal spat in Rose's face, suddenly angry once again. She shrunk away, still very aware and self-conscious of his hand on her breast. With a snarl of fury, Cal tore his hand from her breast and gripped her night dress, and as Rose screamed, ripped it out of the way effortlessly. She knew he was strong, and she knew that his money made him invincible _

"_You are my wife and that means that I own you and I can have you whenever I want, you WILL fulfil my needs as a man! It is your duty, you little bitch! Do you understand me?" Rose was now shaking all over, but she had to think of her Mother, of her carnal fear of being a seamstress, of her own fear of being treated as an object of cursed desire. At least it was only Cal who treated her like this-she couldn't imagine the pain of being passed around like a plaything. She knew she had to do it, however sick it made her feel. _

"_Please, Cal. No!" Rose tried one more time to stop her abusive husband from, once again, taking advantage of the marriage vows they shared three years before._

"_No? You stupid woman! Say yes" Cal said as he violently attacked her face with sharp kisses, which she obviously didn't respond to. He slapped her sharply, and Rose shivered; before obediently whispering _

"_Yes." Before she could do anything to stop him, Cal had taken the cover off the bed and was hovering over her naked body and breathing sudden, heavy, hot breaths onto her face. _

''_Now, you little whore, you'd better enjoy this," and with that last sentence the ordeal began, again_

_And there was nothing she could do to stop it. _

* * *

><p>"NO! CAL STOP! PLEASE! NO, PLEASE!" she screamed as awoke from the nightmare she had been having visions of the night before. This time it was of an event that had really happened. A day after a polo match they had attended in London the day before they travelled to Southampton. She had sweat pouring like a desperate rain fall on her forehead, dripping down her cheeks. She had somehow managed to kick the duvet off the bed in the whole ordeal. Jack, who had heard his wife's cries, was already half way up the stairs and in no time had made it into their bedroom only to see Rose on the bed shaking and crying.<p>

"Rose, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked desperately, scanning the room for any sign of the intruder returning. If he found that someone had hurt his Rose in her own house-no, her own _bedroom_, then he didn't care about the law. The guy was dead.

As he picked the cover up off of the floor, he looked at the floor for any footprints. Nothing. The floor was spotless. What had happened? Slowly, and gently he wrapped it around him and Rose as they sat in the middle of the bed comfortably.

"He did it again" was all Rose could choke out before she started crying again. She felt so very pathetic crying all the time. She couldn't help it. It was as if her insides had sprung a leak, and she felt like her heart was dead.

"Rose, I love you, you can tell me anything". Jack decided to let her cry for a while, hoping and praying that she would tell him when she's ready. After about five minutes of her crying into his bare chest and him rocking her back and forth when she decided that she was ready to tell Jack.

"Jack?" Rose said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I..I think I'm ready to tell you what happened...it may take me some time though" Jack reassured her by rubbing circles into the small of her back, and she relaxed under his touch.

"For you, I have all the time in the world" Jack said before he kissed Rose on the lips.

"Um.. I met.. Cal seven months before we boarded Titanic and at first he was the perfect gentleman. My Mother had arranged my marriage from when I was younger. My Father had always disapproved , but when he died; there was no one to stop the wedding from going ahead." Rose's voice began to crack.

"You don't have to do this sweetheart" Jack whispered, placing a small kiss on her cheek, already a sense of dread growing fast in his stomach.

"N..No, I need to.. or things will never be the same. Like I said he was the perfect gentleman, until his 30th birthday...that's when that all changed. He held a big dinner with around 300 guests it was all very overwhelming. After the dinner had finished I went I was about to go home when Cal told my mother that he needed to show me something before I left and that he should go home and he would arrange a car to take me home. He took me upstairs and... And he um... Well.. what he did was h-h-h-e..." Rose collapsed into a fit of desperate tears, that just wouldn't stop flowing and Jack pulled her up on his lap. Understanding that this was something Rose had to do he offered her support "angle I know you can do this".

"he raped me, Jack, he raped me and that wasn't the first time. He would do it almost every day. He abused me, not only physically but mentally too. He would call me a fat ugly slut and would hit me if I didn't do what I was told and that is what I've been dreaming about. No matter what anyone does it will_ never _go away. He stole what was mine to give away. He made me give away my virginity. Something I wish I'd kept. It hurts because whenever I close my eyes I remember. I'm so scared, Jack. Seeing him at our wedding just reminded me that no matter what we do, no matter how many times we move; Cal will always find me. He always wins. No matter what."

* * *

><p>Jack had never felt so angry in his life.<p>

He thought he had reached his climax of anger after he found out what Mr Longshaw had done to her. He thought he'd reached it again when Cal showed up at their wedding; but that was nothing compared to this. An anger that couldn't be ignored couldn't be pushed down. It rose inside him instead of falling steadily. This would haunt her forever and he couldn't, no matter what he did, make it go away. He didn't want to scare her by showing his anger but he had involuntarily been clenching his fists for the entirety of the account that Rose had given.

_How could he do that to her? I'm gonna kill him! He has no idea what he's done to her? How he's made her feel?_

Jack could barely make out what Rose was saying through her tears. Her voice was rough and her words cut at his soul. It was easier to block it out, but he knew he couldn't do that; because that was the equivalent of backing off and basically saying 'this isn't my problem. You deal with it by yourself.' He would never do that to her. Never. He would never be like the people she had known all her life and had let her down. He loved her, and that was the difference that made his world turn upside down over and over. Jack hugged Rose tighter than ever before

"Rose, oh, my sweet Rose. I..I had no idea. I'm so sorry and I know that 'sorry' can't do anything but I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that, no one does but especially not my wife. You're beautiful, not ugly. You could _never_ be ugly. You're definitely not a wanted to make you feel small so he could use you. Nothing he said is true do you understand me?"

"It will take time for me to understand, is that okay?" Rose timidly asked. Jack felt tears well up in his eyes as he draped his arm round her shoulder and kissed her head

"It's more than okay" he answered softly.

"Go back to sleep, OK? I'll be right here. He can't hurt you while I'm here. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here; and I'm never leaving." Rose kissed her wonderful, beautiful husband's cheek before leaning back into her pillow. Jack could barely hear her whisper before she fell asleep.

"Till death do us part."

Rose threw a hat at Jack, who smiled as it fell from his cheek bone into his bag. His wife giggled, twirling round to grab her dress, freshly pressed using some money they had received at their wedding, as had Jack's suits and shirts. Jack watched in wonder as she threw a swimming suit in, and it floated through the air like a feather on the wind, before shuddering and dropping on top of her shoes. He sneaked up behind her, and pinched her sides, ignoring her squeal as he wrapped his arms round her waist and whispered in her ear

"What are you thinking, Mrs Dawson?" she smiled

"Of how that magpie is going to...go all over the grass! Why I oughta'..." Jack laughed, and Rose reciprocated, and they didn't stop until their sides hurt. He pulled her round to face him, and kissed her softly. She smiled as they pulled away and whispered

"Santa Monica?" Jack nodded, looking out of the window as a bird ducked and dived through the air carelessly

"Santa Monica."

**A/N: Well...guess this is it. We're going on hiatus for a little while (until exams are over, 27th June. We'll be trying to write whenever we can; and hopefully we'll have one (or maybe more) chapter(s) ready for you then. We will still be responding to reviews and reading them and stuff like that; but we won't be posting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who is planning on reviewing or story alerting or favouriting…really we're so honoured. Have a great few weeks, and good luck in exams if you have them you can still email us (taliaxo 15(at) gmail . com) remove the spaces and there you have it! Somewhere to ask us questions, get in touch or ask for advice. Until we get back, please read Blue Eye'd Artist's Girl's story. Don't think we didn't notice you dedicating us Gracii...we're so honoured. Thank you, Grace Rose (still love your name) Her stories are pretty amazing...and she helped us out at the beginning, so go read. Now…but review us first. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and spelling mistakes and typos should be sent through PM, so we can correct. We love your reviews, and they might just keep us motivated through exams...emotional blackmail ftw ;D**

**Also, how does face claims for O'CS sound to you guys? We'll only do it if you want them (face claims are having actors or random Google people acting as your o/c's; if your new to this like Tal was). It's no problem for us; Alessia always looks for face claims before she creates a character (helps her to write) so we have them all ready (Y). Let us know!**

**Lots of love,**

**Have a good month and a bit :D**

**Talia&Alessia**

**(The2DawsonGirls)**

**Xxx**

_**Next time…**_

"_Jack! You already carried me over the threshold once! No! Jack put me-Jack!" she giggled as he hoisted her into his arms and captured her lips in a chaste kiss and kicked open the door to their small room. Love and a whole lot of lust washed over her, and she smiled as Jack kicked the door shut and dropped her onto their bed. Her love for her husband was eternal, and nothing would ever change that. Not her Mother, not the Titanic, and not even Cal; who had damaged her and pretended it hadn't happened. Panic started to grow again, but as Jack lay down on the bed with her, she felt it disappear. How could she focus on horrible things, when perfection was laid next to her? They kissed for what felt like a minute…a second…not enough, but jumped away from each other like naughty school children as there was a knock at the door…_

_**Please turn to next chapter for thanks and updates on the hiatus and on the o/c competitions. Please review first though ;) **_


	16. Hiatus Thank You

_**Half Time {Hiatus}**_

_**[DATE OF PUBLICATION-27TH JUNE, 2012]**_

_**THANKYOU**_

Thank you for all of your OC'S and names they were really helpful; and we hope we did your character justice if it was included in this chapter. We've already chosen which characters are being used; don't worry-we'll give you full credit if we have

OC used:

Beatrice 'Betty', 5 years old.-RosePotterDawson.

Writing for Betty broke my heart. This poor child! But you thought of a good character plot here; showing up at the wedding. Filling in her background was difficult; because we didn't want her to just be a runaway, you know? We hope we did her justice!

-line here-

Also, thank you to our brand new Beta, Robyn who we've been talking to for all the time we've been writing-looking forward to working with you when we get back :D

Thank you to our semi-beta, Grace; who never fails to make us smile with her reviews Thank you for reading and giving advice since the very beginning; Pink rocks-so keep going and rest assured, we'll still be reading.

This one is a little out there. Thank you to thegoodgirldoll; or as we call you, God bless Sarah ( we mean that with the upmost respect-dw). Thank you for reviewing absolutely EEEVERYTHING. I swear we just watched out inbox fill up for a good hour and then sort of went- we must be doing something right! Your stories are so cool! Please keep writing!

To our friend, TitanicLover91, we hope that our advice has been a help to you; and that your writing will get longer and you will get the reviews you deserve.

To RosePotterDawson you guys are awesome you've been reviewing for absolutely ages; and we hope you'll come back after the hiatus! Thank's for your OC'S…Calliope is a fairly unusual name; we must say. Do you know anyone with that name? If so, what does it mean?

ILMA- Flirtatiousness; well…what can we say? Irene and her...child (surprise of which one it is to come...) will be appearing some time VERY soon. Until then, rest assured we're working on making their characters all that they should be. Thanks for giving us permission to use them ;)

Hermya Dawson; before we start, we'll tell you a story. OK so a few weeks ago, your review came through, and I asked Talia to pick it up, because I was doing an assignment. So she did after I explained to her how, but we realised we couldn't because you're an anonymous reviewer! So thank you for every single one of your reviews; they mean an awful lot. So Alice is actually an OC we already created (she will appear a LOT later) so we changed your OC'S name and gave her a surname; so now it's Dawn Levinson. Same backstory, but she'll be appearing probably in chapter 15 or 16 so watch out for her.

Classicmovielover- Thank you! Our exams finish on the 27th June; so we'll be finishing hiatus then.

Candace Storms; NEW REVIEWER! Welcome to the land of The2DawsonGirls; we hope you enjoy your-LOL. Okay, so we know it took us way too long to update; but we have an excuse; we've both been so busy, and we have to find a time when both of us are free to edit and add, and since we live like 40 minutes away from each other, that can be hard, especially when we're not at school. That's really no excuse; we're sorry! Thanks for that- we're so glad you like it! We work hard to try and make you not know what's going to happen; but the Cal thing will draw to a close sometime soon—maybe in chapter 21 or something. Until then, we guess you're stuck with Jack/Rose fluff.

Madreader13- Firstly, thanks for the review, we're so glad you like thw story! Secondly, and we're not trying to patronise you here, but the only reason Jack and Rose have a house is because of Molly. Otherwise, they're broke; so we couldn't have them travel the world. We've sort of taken your idea and manipulated it; so we hope we did it justice

Alrighty-we're fairly sure we've replied to all outstanding reviews, so here's our full list:

_GraciiRoseDawson (Blue eyed Artist's girl)_

_The Silver Magician Of Chaos_

_Snape1918_

_Swimmer64_

_PreciiousPrincess_

_RosePotterDawson_

_ArtemisKey_

_KateandLeogottalovethem_

_Ilma_

_Mr. Mooted_

_Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman _

_Oldmoviewatcher_

_Darknessbringslight_

_Alleyalleygator_

_HannahM-PJHS_

_Katarina99_

_Stephy04_

_LittleKristy_

_JaguarJenny_

_Viet Girl14_

_Twiheartforever_

_4evErG0dzillandAslan_

_Kuromi1396_

_Grace-Mary Sweeney_

_Preston101_

_CardassianSunrise_

_Titaniclover91_

_Blondiee Leah_

_Alois-Kun_

_GirlfromNorth_

_Katherinered1_

_Darkangel048_

_DorkyDory_

_Debbiexmxx_

_Alviniju_

_HermyaDawson_

_XxBrownEyedGrlxX_

_Gingerandproud_

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind_

_Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)_

_Key and Locket_

_Tman210_

_Tazer19_

_Gingerandproud _

_PullMeIntoTheDark_

_ChrisFanatic3_

_PaintedAngelWings_

_Klaudia Potter_

_Thegoodgirldoll_

_Candace Storms_

_Editorfin_

_Youaremystick (?)_

_IchikoKitsuneKoumori_

_CitrineCurls_

_Dargemwildcat _

**(Sorry if you were mentioned twice) **

So...we guess we'll see you on the 27th! We'll still be replying to reviews reading anything we're sent; and we'll be reading; so we're not completely gone. Honeymoon time! Santa Monica here we coooome…

Hey guys! Talia here, so I never really write these coz I'm usually too engrossed in what I'm going to eat next :s anyway thank u all sooooo much for all your support :) xxxxx Talia :)


	17. Authors Note Why we're so late

**This is not a chapter update; this is why we haven't updated when we said we would**

_**SORRY**_

**Here's what happened: we have more than one exam some days, and we have been really busy; but we always somehow manage to get to Starbucks or get tl a quiet room at college and write-but as term ended, Alessia got really sick, and had to get special recommendation for our exams (meaning that because she was sick-she might not do as well) and so she was diagnosed with tonsillitis and has to go to the hospital for tests when she's finished her medicine. Now, firstly we'd like to thank you all for your continued support and reviews, and special mention to Artemis and her sister for their get well soon wishes-Alessia really appreciates them, and also Alessia would like to thank Talia for being such a good cowriter and just being overall a really good friend; especially when I say I'll send her a chapter to read before Shabbat and then forget..whoopsies. **

**Don't worry; A Whole New Life isn't ending. You haven't gotten rid of us that easily. We're writing 15 and 16 simultaneously but as soon as 15 is done and we have both read it through it will be up! 16 and everything after it is being written as quickly as possible, because we both are going away for a week (luckily at different times-so when one of us is away at least another will be at home writing) and we have to send it to our beta Robyn and make sure we're both happy with it, so please bear with us!**

**Thank you again!**

**-The2DawsonGirls**

**(Talia&Alessia)**

**xxx**

**UPDATE  
><strong>

**_WE'RE SO SORRY! We've been really really busy but we are still writing and 15 is just about done, 16 is with our beta and 17 has been started_  
><strong>

**_NOW._**

**_To tide you all over, Alessia is publishing the first two chapters of a spin off (it's not tv-I get it) that she wrote; based on Ciara Ryan and her family when they found out Tommy was dead and their lives together. We hope you like it and pleas bear with us! Our chapters are nearly 10k each, so that's why they take so long! _**

**_We also have figured out some structure for the story-which will be revealed in a few chapters_**

**_Hope your summers were good and good luck if you're back at school/college/university_**

**_Talia and Alessia_**

**_x_**


	18. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Hi! we're back! So today is the 11th June, and we have just started writing, so by the time this is up we should be severely late…as per usual. Anyway! Hope you all had a good exam period, and guess what? It's SUUUUUUUMER! :DDD So Talia is going away on the 25th July, and so we're writing as much as we can. Bear with us! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also _QUESTION: _would you guys like face claims and other Titanic related things? We're happy to do that to tide you guys over when there are no updates. PLEASE LET US KNOW. **

**Thanks to:**

**GraciiRoseDawson **

**The Silver Magician Of Chaos**

**Snape1918**

**Swimmer64**

**PreciiousPrincess**

**RosePotterDawson**

**ArtemisKey**

**KateandLeogottalovethem**

**Ilma**

**Mr. Mootard **

**Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman **

**Oldmoviewatcher**

**Darknessbringslight**

**Alleyalleygator**

**HannahM-PJHS**

**Katarina99**

**Stephy04**

**LittleKristy**

**JaguarJenny**

**Viet Girl14**

**Twiheartforever**

**4evErG0dzillandAslan**

**Kuromi1396**

**Grace-Mary Sweeney**

**Preston101**

**CardassianSunrise**

**Titaniclover91**

**Blondiee Leah**

**Alois-Kun**

**GirlfromNorth**

**Katherinered1**

**Darkangel048**

**DorkyDory**

**Debbiexmxx**

**Alviniju**

**HermyaDawson**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX**

**Gingerandproud**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)**

**Key and Locket**

**Tman210**

**Tazer19**

**Gingerandproud **

**PullMeIntoTheDark**

**ChrisFanatic3**

**PaintedAngelWings**

**Klaudia Potter**

**Thegoodgirldoll**

**Candace Storms**

**Editorfin**

**Youaremystick (?)**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**CitrineCurls**

**Dargemwildcat**

**Anna381621146**

** .LolzzxD**

* * *

><p>"<em>With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold"<em>

_-Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 15_

The train station roared with the sound of the whistle of a breathtakingly beautiful steam train as it roared into the station, exhaling its smoke like a grandfather's pipe. Rose smiled as it pulled up to a stop in front of her, and looked over her shoulder, flicking her hair out of her eyes as she called for her husband, who had gone to get a bottle of water for the long journey. Santa Monica was on the other side of the country; and although they were both elated to be going on honeymoon, they couldn't help but wistfully think of their bed, which they had been forced to evacuate at three in the morning in order to reach the station. The bottom of Jack's eyes were black as the sky they had encountered as they got into the car Molly had sent for them; and although they had slept a tiny bit; Rose could see her husband's eyelids drooping as he walked to stand next to her, holding open the door of the train for her. She smiled, holding out her hand, which he took, tilting the edge of his hat. Rose lifted the edge of her dress, and gracefully stepped into her cabin; her first experience of not being in first class.

Coach was crowded, with barely enough seats to go round. This was the one thing which they had insisted that they paid for; their friends had already done way too much for them. The hustle and bustle of excited children and their anxious parents racing after them made Rose's ears ring, but she smiled in a similar way to how she had at the third class party on _Titanic_. Even now, three Irish men were calling for everyone to listen to the music they played with harmonicas and a guitar, accompanied by a rhythmic tapping on the wall. Rose placed the luggage by her feet, and perched on the edge of a seat, where a dark haired woman was patting a baby's back. The infant looked up at her, bemused, and Rose smiled, waving and mouthing 'hi'. The baby giggled, and the Mother turned to look at her, frowning

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose was taken aback. She had heard about over protective Mothers, but now that she was faced with one, she had no idea how to react. She struggled for words, but then as she caught a glimpse of her husband, felt more comfortable and smiled at tetchy woman with the strange and foreign accent that she thought sounded familiar, but just couldn't place it. She had erased all memory of her former life's trips on her wedding day, and although it slightly irritated her, not being able to remember, she didn't really mind, as it meant that she had completely moved on from the life she had loathed. The woman was still glaring at her, holding her baby tightly against her waist; albeit not in a loving, protective way, but slightly resembling the way one held a bag of something unpleasant, and she was sure that if she hadn't been there, the woman would have crinkled her nose at the child who so desperately needed a nappy change.

"I was just smiling at your beautiful baby. How old is he?" the woman's eyes narrowed

"_She _is one. I'll thank you to mind your own business." The woman's eyes were heavily made up with dark kohl, and her hair hung in ringlets round her pale, china doll like face. She was so pretty and doll like, that Rose had a feeling that if she leaned forward too far, her eyes would roll shut. Her lips were pursed into an 'o' shape, but her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes narrowed. She was becoming very defensive, and she had no idea why.

"I'm sorry, Madam. I wasn't aware that laughing and smiling at a clearly bored child was against the law." She said darkly, and the woman's eyes turned like fire. Rose recoiled slightly. She thought the woman was going to slap her, but luckily, Jack appeared, looking at his wife concernedly. The woman's eyes widened, but before Jack could get a good glimpse of her, she had already stood up and hurried away, her child looking utterly confused in her arms. The chair that she had just vacated was now bare, and within a moment, an elderly woman dressed in a black dress with a crocheted shawl thrown over her shoulders, and her husband, a man with an open smile and twinkling blue eyes with a brown felt hat on his half bald head stood next to her, only supported by his walking stick as he smiled at his wife as she chatted amicably to Rose, he looked as if in wonder at how he had managed to be with someone as perfect as her, and Jack momentarily wondered if they had been together from when they had been his age, and for a moment, allowed himself to dream of his elderly life with his Rose, surrounded by their children and grandchildren, 70 years in the future. He would never ever let her go, just like she hadn't for him.

~.~

Rose and Jack gave each other a look of utter bewilderment, unsure of how to react to a woman over exaggerating so much. Slowly, she felt herself relax; however as the door clicked shut after the woman retreated into the next carriage and Jack blocked a woman ducking into a seat that a man had just offered to her, then pulling his wife into it, so that she was conveniently sat next to both him and an open, albeit stained window, where it was open railway as far as the eye could see, ignoring the man and woman's protests, as soon enough they let it go and retreated into a tightly packed corner. She smiled to herself; her husband may have been poor, but when it came to looking after her and more importantly, loving her; she was the richest woman who had ever lived.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Santa Monica, California-<span>_

The sun was blazing in Santa Monica; so much so that Rose had to pull down her sunhat as she stepped daintily off of the train, onto the cement below. Jack had already jumped off, catching his and Rose's suitcases as they were thrown into his arms, and then placing them quickly by his legs. He looked up at his wife, who was standing in the doorway of the carriage, staring at the horizon, where Santa Monica pier stood regally, but he could not take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were peeking out of the bottom of the ridiculously large sunhat, and the sunlight itself was reflecting off of her auburn hair; making it almost glow. She finally looked down at him, and smiled, showing off her spotless white teeth and held out her hand. Jack held her hand softly in his and helped her down. Rose immediately went to pick up a carry bag, but Jack took it from her, smirking slightly.

"Jack, I'm more than capable of carrying my _vanity _bag!" Jack smirked again and handed her the bag which felt like it had a brick in it, not some powder and lipstick. Rose looked round her new surroundings, feeling oddly vulnerable; sort of baby like-like she was seeing the world for the first time.

And she relished the thought of seeing new things.

Jack whistled at a cab driver, who rushed over and picked up their heavy suitcases. As the men talked between themselves rapidly, Jack giving the address of the hotel they were staying in; Rose deliberated whether or not to go over to the woman she had almost argued with on the train, who was now struggling with her own bags, the baby precariously balanced in the crook of her arm. She looked up to the long line of cabs and tried desperately to gesture to a driver, but then there was a crash and a baby crying, and Rose saw that her hands had slipped from the handles of the suitcases, making them crash to the ground, but luckily she had caught her daughter, holding her by her waist as she yelled in shock. The woman met Rose's gaze and her cheeks flushed with fury, and from experience, she knew that the poor woman probably felt like a bug under a microscope, and probably very helpless, at that, due to her being alone. Where was her husband, the father of her daughter? She took a step forward, with the intention of going over and politely inquiring as to whether or not she wanted assistance, but as the woman saw this; she picked up her suitcases with a huff and stormed off, and as Rose tried to follow her blonde hair through the crowd, she quickly disappeared, her flowered dress blending into the different colour dresses, suits and pandemonium of the station.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun round in surprise. Jack was smiling at her confidently, and whispered

"Hey. The cab's ready to go now, sweetie. You ready?" she took one last fleeting glance toward the crowd, before smiling back at her beautiful husband, and taking his hand, replying with a kiss on his youthful cheek. The cab driver, Ernie Goldman regaled them with tales of his family all the way to the lodge in which they were staying, 'The Levinson One Stop'. He told them that he lived in a two story house in Santa Monica, right near the pier, and that during the day, he worked as a cab driver, and every third Tuesday he went to go and be the financial advisor for the Mayor. It earned him enough to definitely sustain him and his wife and three children, and Rose felt nothing but respect for him. He did most of the talking, however; as Jack and Rose were quite happy to sit in the back of the cab, his arm round her shoulders and her head on his chest and smiling at each other whenever the man made a particularly bad joke.

Finally, after about an hour, Ernie pulled up outside a green two storey house, with a redbrick roof and chimney, from which smoke was being exhaled as if from a man's pipe. The two upstairs windows were open and had flower baskets hanging from hooks beside them, which were filled with begonias and lobelias and had an amorous aroma drafting from them onto the tired passengers of the little cab's faces. The door was panelled mahogany and had a brass doorknob. The whole house seemed homely, as to Rose it reminded her of her maternal grandmother, Bessie's house; the place that seemed like a refuge for her, a welcome break from her Mother's overbearing nature. Whenever her parents went to a function, they would simply drop her over at Bessie's house, where an apple pie would normally be perched on the kitchen windowsill, and she would perch on the edge of her grandmother's wooden kitchen benches, and eat her slice whilst being watched wistfully by the old ginger tabby cat her Mother had once fondly named Marmalade. The visits stopped, however as her Father became gravely ill, and Ruth decided that Rose's initiation into her world was to begin. She remembered throwing her arms round her elderly relative's fragile hips and hugging her as hard as humanly possible and crying quietly as her Mother briskly ordered her to get into their car. Bessie had stood at her doorstep, Marmalade in her arms, waving at them sadly until Rose squinted so hard that her eyes hurt in order to see her.

The woman had died of a sudden pain in her chest three weeks later. Ruth hadn't even let her go to the funeral, stating that it was of an inconvenience. They had an appointment that day with the dressmaker. That was when Rose's hatred of her Mother truly began.

She shook off the feeling of sadness as she realised that Jack had long gotten out of the cab and was watching her expectantly, waiting for her to emerge. She smiled at him reassuringly, although she could feel herself blushing at her slight daydream. She shuffled over to the door, and place one leg onto the kerb, and putting her hand on the door to support herself, got out, and looked up at the building properly.

"Well, it's very quaint-" she then gave a screech, she had taken a step forward, but unfortunately, in her haste to get out of the car, had managed to trap her dress in the door, and had ripped the bottom. Jack quickly shrugged off his coat and handed it to her, but as he exchanged a look with Ernie, couldn't help but chuckle. She blushed again furiously, and as he saw his wife's expression, Jack stopped laughing abruptly and cleared his throat, miming coughing. Ernie smiled at them and placed the last of their cases on the sidewalk next to them.

"Thanks, Ernie. How much do I owe you?" Jack asked, placing his hand into his pocket

"I'd say 8 bucks would do it, Jack." Rose watched as her husband drew out the required amount of money, and placed it into the hand of the cabdriver, who smiled at them and tipped the edge of his hat as he began to walk round to his side of the car,

"You kids have fun now! Welcome to Santa Monica!" then got in his car, and with a final 'peep' of his horn, drove away.

-_line here-_

"Well, hi there! You must be the newlyweds! I'm Annie Levinson, and this here's my granddaughter, Dawn. Welcome to Santa Monica!" an old lady at the front desk greeted them as they staggered through the doors of the lodge, weighed down by their bags and the blistering sunlight beaming down onto their faces. Although they must have walked only around 3 yards, the sun had already rendered them exhausted. However, the woman's smile seemed to be contagious, and as soon as they were inside safety, they began to beam too. A blonde child of no older than 10 ran forward and shook their hands politely, who they assumed to be the woman's granddaughter Dawn, and Rose admired her long, sandy blonde hair which was hitched up into a tight ponytail, with pink bobbles attached to the elastic clicking as she ran around, picking up their suitcases, despite their internal fears that her matchstick thin arms might snap; but she seemed formidable and strong, and gestured to a man standing in the far corner to come and drag them upstairs, speaking quickly and confidently, even though Rose was shocked, because the man you see, was...of colour; as her Mother would put it. The words Cal used to describe the foreigners who had been brought over from lands afar were not to be repeated, and were the only things her Mother reprimanded him for, stating that he should behave like a gentleman; no matter in who's company he was in. She had never met someone with a different skin colour to her, and to see a child speaking so readily to him was refreshing, to say the least. A bit of differentiation in her once banal and tedious life.

"Right, you guys are in room 31. I'll get Ade to show you there. Adey? Where are ya' sweetheart?" Annie raised her voice to holler, and the man scurried down, the bags that were once in his hands now in their room. Not taking his eyes from Annie's obediently, he stood, as a soldier might, to attention, and in an accent Rose had not encountered before, said

"Yes, Miss Annie?" Annie smiled confidently at them, and Jack nodded at the man, whom blinked, but gave a nervous smile back

"This is Adewula. He's going to show you to your rooms. That okay, Ade?" the man nodded, and with a gesture of his hand, pointed toward a wooden staircase, which had pictures of Dawn and another blonde couple at the beach, and Rose admired them as they went slowly upstairs. Adewula led them down a few hallways, before stopping outside a brown door, with '31' in brass numbers on it, and handed Jack a key.

"This is your room. Enjoy your stay." As he turned to leave, nodding in respect to Rose, Jack called

"Hey, wait!" Adewula turned round, and looked in confusion to Rose's husband, who was digging in his pocket

"I didn't tip you. You always tip your bellhop. Here. All I got's a 5. That okay, buddy?" Adewula looked momentarily shocked, then surprised, then upset, then happy. He quickly covered these emotions however, and Rose could almost hear the cogs in his brain whirring and grinding as he tried to think of a suitable response to this unexpected act of kindness.

"N-no, Sir. I cannot take money from you, Sir. I thank you for this kindness, but Miss Annie gives me all that I need." Jack tilted his head in mock disappointment, and said in a tone that very slightly resembled teasing

"Come on, Ade. Don't insult me. It's five bucks. Just take it, and make me happy, okay?" Adewula opened his mouth to protest some more but Rose quickly butted in

"Please, Mr.."

"Jenkins." He provided quickly, his eyes fearful as he watched the woman stutter slightly on the unexpected normality of his surname as opposed to the obvious foreignness of his first.

"Mr _Jenkins. _Please. It would be a big insult to not accept the money as a gift of sorts." The man struggled with this concept, and although she had accepted that he was just a normal man, Rose's upbringing still made her have an underlying feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach as she watched the older man's hand reluctantly snake out and clutch the dollar bills hesitantly, looking down at them as if they were burning his hand, smiling nervously at them, then scuttling away as if he was an afraid beetle. The newlyweds, as they had been dubbed by their hostess looked at each other, and shared a loving smile. Jack placed the key in its lock, and turned it, making the door open with a click. His wife stepped forward to enter, but the last thing she heard was Jack say

"Yeah, how about no." before scooping her up from just underneath the back of her knees into his arms, forcing her arms to go reflexively round his shoulders.

"Jack! You already carried me over the threshold once! No! Jack put me-Jack!" she giggled as he hoisted her into his arms and captured her lips in a chaste kiss and kicked open the door to their small room. Love and a whole lot of lust washed over her, and she smiled as Jack kicked the door shut and dropped her onto their bed. Her love for her husband was eternal, and nothing would ever change that. Not her Mother, not the Titanic, and not even Cal; who had damaged her and pretended it hadn't happened. Panic started to grow again, but as Jack lay down on the bed with her, she felt it disappear. How could she focus on horrible things, when perfection was laid next to her? They kissed for what felt like a minute…a second…not enough, but jumped away from each other like naughty school children as there was a knock at the door. Jack got up first, and gingerly shouted

"Who's there?" for a second, Rose thought that Cal had caught up with them, although she had no idea how this was logically possible. Did he have a cabin in the first class of the train they had been on? Had he flown in one of the machines that she still found worryingly loud? Her stomach lurched as she realised that they were completely defenceless in a town they knew nothing about. Her worry cleared like a winter fog, as she heard a familiar voice cry

"Only me!" and the door was unlocked, and there stood Annie, smiling at them from the doorway, holding a spiral with around 50 keys on it. Between her index and thumb, however, there was a silver one which was labelled in black pen '31' . She swore she could almost hear Jack exhale, no matter how much he tried to mask it with his dazzling smile. She sat up quickly, coughing awkwardly as she realised that she was still lying down, with her hair tousled and dress halfway up her hips.

"I was just coming to see if your room is alright. Is everything up to standard, Mr..?"

"Dawson." Jack supplied and his wife stood up, taking over, looking round at the room she had barely noticed

"It's lovely, thank you, Annie." The woman nodded, but seemed preoccupied by something else, and the redheaded Dawson was instantly curious as to what it was.

"Did you just say your name is Dawson? _Jack_ Dawson? And you guys are from..."

"Originally? Wisconsin. Well, I am." Jack said quickly, looking as confused as his wife. Annie started laughing heartily, and the husband and wife exchanged a look of mutual confusion and bewilderment. Was the woman slightly senile, or were they missing something?

"Wisconsin Dawsons! Well, I'll be! Your Mom was Lily, and your Daddy was Jacob, right?" Rose noticed her husband take a quick step backward, looking uncomfortable at the old woman's knowledge of his family, a subject on which he only spoke about to those closest to him.

"Uh…yeah. How do you know that, Annie?" the woman stopped, then pondered something for a moment, then with a quick exclamation, ran from the room, and they heard a thump. The pair exchanged a look, before the old woman ran back in, wielding a picture frame and holding it in a position so that Jack could lean over and peer at it, and when he did; he recoiled slightly, before leaning forward to get a closer look, suddenly silent. Rose, the concerned wife as she was stepped forward and stood next to her husband and looked at the picture, where a young couple sat, the man wearing a pair of grey spectacles and a stripy shirt with swimming trunks on, and the woman wearing a loose dress, which she noticed was covering a pregnancy bump. The one thing Rose's eyes were drawn to, however; was the woman's eyes, which were a familiar shade of blue. She snapped out of her trance as her husband's index finger traced the woman's inanimate jaw

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p>"So you're <em>related <em>to me? How?" Jack asked in surprise, holding the hot mug of coffee in his hands at Annie's round table, his wife next to him, stirring her tea delicately. Annie took a sip of her own coffee, and then licking her lips put the mug down and met the younger man's gaze

"Your Mom's Mom was my little sister, Margaret. Don't tell me she never mentioned her big sister _Annalisa" _Jack's eyes bulged in surprise and he leaned forward in interest

"That was you? You practically raised her! Oh my God, you're my great-Aunt Annie! And Dawn is my-"

"Your cousin, yes. Oh my, what a wonderful turn of events! Well, I have to make a special dinner! Come down here at 7 sharp, and we'll all catch up, that alright?" Jack nodded eagerly, then seemed to remember Rose, and looked at her eagerly. Smiling, she too nodded

"That would be lovely." Annie shrugged

"Rosie, don't be so polite, we're _family _now! Now, I'll see you kids at seven, now scat!"

* * *

><p>"Honey, do you have the swimsuits?" Rose called into the bathroom, where her husband was getting ready to go out. The window was thrust open and light was beaming in, and since there was 5 hours till dinner was ready; the newlyweds had decided that they would visit the famous Santa Monica pier and beach in the meantime, and hopefully grab some lunch, as they hadn't eaten since quarter past three that morning. Jack finally left the bathroom, smirking slightly, teasingly at his wife as she threw things into a stripy beach bag that she had packed into the corner of their suitcase<p>

"I was in the _bathroom, _Rosie. Why would on earth I have the swimsuits? Do you really think a two piece would look good on me?" Rose giggled

"Why yes, I think it would really flatter your figure. Seriously, though. Where are the swimsuits? I know I packed them because I remember picking them up and asking you what colour trunks you wanted-" she trailed off as she looked over at Jack and saw that he was holding up her black swim dress, a half amused half patient smile turning up the corners of his mouth and making his eyes sparkle. Rose blushed and took it, mouthing '_thanks' _and folding it, placing it next to Jack's trunks, which she'd discovered under the sheets of the bed on the floor. Rose had long since changed into her summer attire, a red and yellow flowered sundress which reached up the crook of her knee and turned out at the sides, and had put her large sunhat back on. Jack had changed into a white shirt and had put his swimming trunks on, as he didn't actually own a pair of shorts and Derek Browns were too big. Together, they hailed a cab and took the ten minute journey down to the pier, and as soon as the cab drew to a halt, Rose ran out and over to the railings, and marvelled at the bright blue ocean, as it glittered like someone had dropped billions of diamonds into it, and the sun reflected off of the tanned backs of swimmers, and children ran round, playing tag in the sand. She stood with her mouth open, just watching for what felt like a second, but in fact; it had been ten minutes of hard bartering over the cost of the journey when Jack finally walked next to her and put his arm round her shoulders. Immediately she looked up at him, her mouth still open. He laughed at her shocked expression, which made her look oddly childlike, like she had received a surprise present. Jack kissed his wife's forehead and smiled as he said

"Told ya' I'd bring us here. And look," he gestured over to the sand, and when Rose did look, she gasped, whilst laughing and hugged her husband, but didn't take her eyes off of the point that he had pointed to

"Looks like they have horseback riding. You gonna' ride like a man?" she smiled, nodding vigorously

"And later we'll ride rollercoasters?" Jack's smirk got larger

"And drink cheap beer?" Rose giggled and nodded again, still looking as a child giggled with glee as they pony she was riding galloped toward the ocean and splashed her with the cool water

"And we'll learn to _spit _like men. Uninterrupted this time." Rose whispered, causing Jack to crack up, as he remembered her mother's expression when she saw them spitting over the side of the first class railings into the ocean. This was, of course; before he was told by Molly that he had a load of spit down the side of his mouth,

And before he swallowed down the spit he had hacked up with a big, audible gulp.

To be fair, he hadn't made the best first impression, but what did he care? Ruth was no more his mother-in-law than she was Rose's mother anymore. Her and her disapproving glare could kiss his ass. He had the most important thing in the world standing right next to him, and she would never be taken away again. With a squeal of excitement, Rose took her husband's hand and led him toward the slope that led down to the beach, and gave a murmur of excitement as she felt the warm, grainy sand against her feet for the first time.

~.~

Jack spent what felt like a day trying to get their towels to stay in place, as the sea breeze hoisted them into the air and away, leaving a giggling Rose watching her husband leap into the air to try and catch them as they turned into metaphorical kites. She then placed her bag on the edge and ran off to find some rocks to keep them down. It took around an hour for them to finally be able to sit down, the umbrella they had borrowed from Annie up and to lay down on their towels, and as soon as they did; Rose sat bolt upright and removed her sandals, and leaned over, throwing her leg over her husband's waist and straddling him, then leaning down and whispering in his ear

"Jack. Come on. Let's go and ride the horses. Jaaack!" she whispered, then as she said his name in the end, dragging the word out and kissing his ear softly, and he mumbled in his sleep, leaning over and taking Rose with him with a squeal, and wrapped his arms round her. She giggled and leaned up

"Jack. Wake up, darling." Jack moaned and pulled her closer, but she was able to pull her hands free, and shrugging under his strong grip, whispered

"You leave me with no choice," and began to tickle him under his armpits. He immediately opened his eyes and started to squirm, laughing hysterically and releasing his wife, then between gasps, laughing out

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" he rolled over and got up, dusting down himself, then holding out his hand and helping up Rose. The old lady sitting with her husband next to them with her elderly husband, who was playing with a small blonde child in the sand smiled at him

"Don't worry, dear. I'll watch your things for you." Rose and Jack both smiled at her

"Thank you, Madam. That's very kind of you." Rose said sweetly, before following her husband over to where he was speaking to the horse trainer; handing her a few notes. He looked up as his wife wandered over, and smiled and patted the rump of a brown mare

"Sweetheart, meet Jacky. I figured you'd want her." She smiled and smoothed down her skirt, then clambered up, but as she began to become comfortable Jack tutted, and she looked over concernedly

"Uh-uh. You're gonna' ride like a man, missy. No side saddle anymore." She gave a nervous smile

"Sorry, I...I forgot. How do I do it, I just put my leg here?" she swung her left leg over the side of the horse, which gave a groan of pain as the sharp heels of the woman on her back kicked her stomach. Rose sighed at her lack of tact and stroked the horse behind her ears, and Jacky relaxed considerably. Her trainer beamed at the redhead

"You must be somethin' special. Jacky normally hates it when people do that. Rears right up. Given us a coupl'a nice lawsuits, haven't ya' Jacky?" Rose immediately moved her hand away and her husband sped over worriedly, but the woman just laughed heartily and handed her the reins

"Aw, don't worry, lady. She won't hurt ya' Rose remained unconvinced, something which Jack could tell from her facial expression. With a sigh he climbed more gracefully onto his own steed, a pinto mare named Gypsy, who had feathers threaded into her mane, and moss green eyes-an anomaly which the young man hadn't come across before. With a click of his teeth and a gentle pat into the horse's side, she trotted over to Jacky and Rose, who was looking more frazzled by the second as she begged, cajoled and threatened the poor horse to move. Subtly, Jack recreated the action he had just used on Gypsy onto his wife's horse, who began to trot immediately, and Gypsy followed suit. Rose's smile of amazement and slight bewilderment was outstanding-and almost outshone the sunset which was coming over the beach. They had spent a little time on the sand before coming over, and Jack had realised that it was an hour before they were due back, so asked if they could go on a fifteen minute walk with the horses, something which the woman agreed to when she heard it was their honeymoon, and even more enthusiastically so when she had some notes in her pocket.

Jacky and Gypsy trotted gracefully up a grassy hill, in which a small dirt path had become eroded and up to the top, which overlooked the entire bay. Jack pulled on his reins and said

"Steady, girls. Steady." they both instantly stilled, letting out a small whinny of indignation, as if to say 'I had so much more to show you!' Rose gazed open mouthed in wonder, as if she had never realised than the world was so beautiful. She removed one hand from her reins and reached over, clasping her husbands and saying

"Isn't it just gorgeous, Jack?" he smiled, watching her and no where but her, then nodding

"Yeah, sure is."

* * *

><p>"So? D'Jacky and Gyps treat ya' alright?" the woman asked as she tied the two horses reins to a pole which had been dug deep into the ground. Jack jumped down first, then helped his wife off-which she did, less catastrophically than when she had tried to lean over to smell a flower on their short ride. She smiled warmly at the trainer, who's accent still no one could place.<p>

"Yes, thank you." the woman grinned and dug in her pocket, and placed a small, white card with a phone number on it. When she looked up in confusion, the weird woman said quickly

"Call me if you need ponies for birthdays or anythin'. Y'know kids love ponies." Rose smiled and waved to her as Jack jogged ahead and grabbed their beach back, thanking the old lady who was now lying on her towel, her blonde grandson snoring gently, gripping his Grandmother's serape.

"So come on! Where did you two meet?" Jack's aunt asked in her loud voice, whilst scooping up some spaghetti onto her spoon, and looking up at them inquisitively. Jack and Rose exchanged a look of mutual discomfort and with a stammer, and not being able to meet her new family member's gaze, Rose stammered

"I…we met on _Titanic._" Aunt Annie's mouth dropped open, as did Dawn's, although she also dropped her fork, so it fell with a clutter. Jack stared down at his food awkwardly, and Rose felt for his hand under the table, and squeezed it hard. Why did Annie have to ask that? Of all things. Momentarily she realised that it was a fairly normal question to ask newlyweds, but it was just their situation which made it a bad question. Annie stuttered, struggling to find a response, before saying quietly

"You poor..poor things. You're all right? Not hurt or nothin'?" Rose shook her head fiercely, causing Dawn to exhaling relief and Annie to blink

"We got a little bit on pneumonia-but we're fine. The doctor discharged us as soon as we woke up. Please don't worry, Annie." Annie half laughed half sighed as she resumed twirling pasta round her fork, and then transferring it to her spoon

"But honey, I do worry. That's my problem. You know what I did when I heard Jake and Lil had been in an accident? I went to church! Now, I'm not a bible basher or nothin', but I prayed to whoever was listenin'-God, Allah, Buddha whatever-that they would be alright. Then I got down to the station and tried to get a ticket with only 10 bucks. It was a 15 dollar ticket, because I was living in the San Fernando Valley-and they were all the way down in Wisconsin. By the time I got there, the funeral was done and Jackie was living with my niece. I just went on home. I'm sorry I did that Jackie." Jack had tears brimming from his eyes-relieved that at least someone; unlike those cold doctors at the hospital and him and his Gramma had loved his parents. He couldn't help but feel wistful-wishing that Annie had come to see him, to comfort him when his parents had died-but the past was the past, and slowly he out an arm across the table, gripping her hand, which was shaking as she was now sobbing, trying to stem the tears with a blue handkerchief. She looked up in surprise, and said quietly

"I'm so sorry, Jackie." He nodded

"I know."

An hour later and the gloomy tone was long gone from the dinner table, and by the time they all took a last spoonful of their desserts, an apple pie baked fresh by Dawn-everyone was laughing so much they had to hold their sides, AND Annie hit the table, and mid laugh managed to gasp out

"You're kidding, Jackie! You tried to stop her from jumpin' off a boat by callin' her crazy?" Jack laughed and squeezed his wife's hand

"Yep. Worked, though. She's here now." Annie raised a glass, and so did Rose and Jack. Dawn looked round for her juice carton, and quickly poured some more apple juice, then did the same proudly

"Amen to that!" Rose had felt awkward at that last topic of conversation-she hated the fact that she had been so low that she had nearly giveb up. If it hadn't been for Jack-well, she wouldn't have known all of the amazing people she knew now. What would have become of him? She knew that he was determined-but without the motivation of saving the both of them, so that they could dock and begin a new life, would he have survived the _Titanic?_ The answer sent a chill down her spine, and she quickly had to divert her attention to where Jack was now easily teasing Dawn with talk of a boyfriend in her sixth grade class. Dawn looked indignant as she yelled

"I do not! Boys suck! Nanna, make him stop!" Annie gave a hearty laugh and kissed her granddaughter's head, then looked her watch and sighed

"Time for bed, Dawny. Say n'night." Dawn pouted angrily, but seeing her grandmother frown disapprovingly seemed like enough to make her move. She stood up and hugged Jack, then Rose and ran upstairs. As the adults were left alone-Jack turned to Annie

"What happened to her parents?" Annie shook her head and drank her coffee, her brow furrowing. She didn't look up as she said

"They're working in Switzerland. Didn't wanna' take Dawn with them. Poor kid's had to get used to it." Rose saw her husband sigh and pick up his own cup

"Does she understand?" Annie shrugged

"That they didn't want her? Well, sure. She got her Momma's brains. Virginia and Allen don't think about anyone but themselves. They're both doctor's. Only reason they had her was to shut up Allen's Mom. Soon as she was born-they moved down the street and got me to watch her. Allen worked days, and Ginny worked nights, but she said she was busy durin' the day and he said he needed to sleep durin' the night. I've basically been her Momma since she was a baby. Soon as they got asked to go to Switzerland, off they went. Thank God they aren't havin' any more children." Jack and Rose hadn't noticed that they had been holding their breath until they felt the need to exhale, and did so. Annie was now shaking her head in derision, but disturbingly-there was a smile on her face and she just watched them, then said sadly

"Know the worst part?" in unison, they both shook their heads

"Her grandmother? The one who told Ginny and Allen to have kids? Never came to see her. Not even once. Put some money in an envelope and sent it over, but never met her."

If Jack, or Rose, or Annie or even Ade had pushed open the door to the kitchen at that moment, that was adjoining to the dining room-they would have seen Dawn with her hand poised to grab a glass of milk, but it was half frozen in the air as she listened. Her expression grew more and more shocked, until a tear ran down her right cheek, and she wiped it away quickly, grabbed her milk and ran upstairs. Once she reached her room-she put her glass down on her table and threw herself onto her bed, and sobbed into the wee hours.

She had never known that her parents hadn't wanted her in the first place. Her Mom phoned her maybe once every three months, which she claimed was due to a bad connection and costs between Switzerland and America-but now she knew why now. She felt like she had aged ten years in the space of ten minutes.

And she didn't want to. She wanted time to rewind to when her Mom and Dad still lived in America, and at least her Nanna spoke to them-now she refused to, even at Christmas and Thanksgiving and now- Dawn Levinson was sad to say she knew exactly why.

_Day 4_

Jack and Rose had been in Santa Monica for four days when they started to get seriously concerned about Dawn, who had been acting sullen since the second morning-so much so that the placid Annie was beginning to snap at her for no reason, but they both knew that this was out of worry instead of anger, but they tried to concentrate on having a good time; as Annie reassured them that they needn't have stayed at the house on the second and third day to help out, as Dawn was locked in her room, grounded for swearing at Ade and making him upset. They really didn't mind-but now that she was ungrounded, Annie paid for them both to visit the nearest theme park, Water Springs about 40 minutes away by taxi. Jack had obviously asked to reimburse her- but Annie refused, stating that her good friend George owned it and she got a discount anyway, and that he should think of it as a late birthday and wedding present. He was about to argue with her when Ade came from behind them and grabbed the bags, and handed them to a cab driver. They had no choice-they had to go and enjoy their honeymoon. Jack thought about it for a moment as he and Rose squeezed into the back of the car, and then his heart lifted, and he managed to put his arm round Rose

_They were going to enjoy their honeymoon._

Water Springs was like nothing Jack had ever seen before-it was a travelling circus/theme park-which was divided down the middle with red checked tarp, and began with a huge golden gate, and on the circus side, two clowns were unicycling whilst juggling blueberry pie (you could tell from the clowns' white gloves-which were now covered in blue mush from previous pies) and looking very worried. However, outside the theme park side, was a man holding a stamp and a pad of ink, and he was stamping people's hands before they came in, and after they had shown a receipt of a ticket. Jack led his wife over to the gate, and showed the man the receipt of Annie's present. The man smiled and pushed the stamp into the ink, then stamped the newlywed's left hand

"This means that if you leave to go into the circus part of Water Springs you can come back in. Enjoy!" as they stepped through the gates, they were left in awe as the stench of candy floss and popcorn met their noses, and the sound of people screaming in a mixture of fear, joy, elation and excitement made their ears rattle. Rose let out a laugh and squeezed her husband's arm, pointing to something in the distance

"Look, Jack! A rollercoaster!" Jack smiled at his wife's excited expression; seeming to reflect that of a child's when it entered a theme park. Had she really never seen a rollercoaster before. She was turned away from him, and was staring in awe at the attraction, gently tugging on his arm ever so often to try and convince him to follow her over. He leaned over and kissed her neck, causing her to start and crane her head in order to peer at him longingly. He smiled and nodded, and gripped her hand. Together, they walked over to the rollercoaster.

"Jack, I don't know about this…" Rose started as the bar was placed over her lap, and Jack smiled, making sure that his change was at the absolute bottom of his pockets. As the rollercoaster rumbled into motion, Rose grabbed hold of her husband's hand and squeezed as hard as she could. The machine made the cart (which they were sitting at the very front of) crawl up a slope, and Rose started to breath heavily. As it creeped over the edge, Rose yelled

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" he gave a hurried laugh, which quickly was silenced as his stomach flipped and the rollercoaster raced down. Rose was laughing hysterically, and Jack was unsure whether it was from fear or excitement, but either way-as he watched her laugh, he saw her become increasingly green, and shortly after-she stopped laughing and looked subdued. As the rollercoaster went round a loop, he heard her gag, and she leaned forward, opened her mouth-and vomited up her breakfast. As it drew to a halt, and the bar was raised, Jack jumped out of the cart and helped his wife out-as she was now shuddering and reached in her pocket. Shaking, she put the handkerchief against her mouth, but her hands were shaking too much to be able to actually effectively wipe her mouth, so Jack took it from her and gently wiped the edges of her lips, then reached into the bag they had brought and handed her a bottle of water, which she sipped gently, but gagged again and spat it out all over the floor, then covering her mouth and going red in embarrassment. Her husband rubbed soothing circles in her back and she relaxed, but was still shuddering. He helped her to stand up straight, and whispered

"Do you wanna go home?" she thought for a second, then shook her head

"No. I was only sick because of the rollercoaster. I'm not _sick_ sick. Besides- we haven't seen everything here. I believe there's a stall over there that tells you your future. Come on!" she ran over to the stall, and Jack could only watch her go, shake his head in amused disbelief and then follow her

"Ah. De' fortune teller can see your future. Ye' be newlyweds?" Rose looked at her in disbelief, then at her husband, who looked quite apprehensive-but attentive to what the old woman said from across the small wooden table. They had both of their hands stretched over the table, and the woman had Jack's outstretched palm in her hand, and was tracing the lines on his skin-which tickled.

"Ah..I see great happiness and joy, but great sorrow also." Rose looked alarmed

"Sorrow? What sorrow?" the woman's eyes grew wider as she kept reading the palm, and the when a line suddenly stretched away, she tutted and said gravely

"The light shall be bright, then dark-and the two which shall inhabit shall cause great pain and joy." Rose was becoming frantic now and grabbed the woman's arm and cried

"Please! What does that mean! Please!" the woman took no notice and continued

"The one who loves shall leave in times of great trial, and for the 4 that shall pass-a new life shall begin." A bell rang through the theme park, and Rose and Jack jumped, but the woman dropped his hand

"The park be closin' ye' have to leave now..Mr and Mrs Daw-sen!" the way that the fortune teller pronounced the name made Rose feel slightly awkward, and she turned to Jack, who was picking up his coat from the armchair. She whispered

"Jack, please. Help me find out what she meant." He nodded and they turned round, but to their surprise-the woman had disappeared. They were surprised, as they were stood in front of the door, and the room was windowless. Maybe this made Mrs. Dawson more worried about the woman's prediction, but her husband quickly hurried her out, and they ran over to the taxi rig and quickly went back to Aunt Annie's.

Inside the room, the light's turned off, and the cloth on the table flew into the air and rushed over to a set of drawers, which flew open. The cloth folded itself into a neat pile and placed itself inside. The drawers closed with a click, and an old woman, who was leaving the fair, looked back at the place where she had been giving predictions. With a flick of her hand, two wooden panels flew onto the windows and a larger one flew onto the door. On them, read the word 'WITCH'. The woman gave a laugh, her brown teeth bared in a grim smile. She pulled her shawl tighter over her shoulders, and hobbled out of the gates-which gave a creak, and closed behind her.

_Back at Aunt Annie's_

"I think you're worryin' about nothing, Rosie. She was just making up a load of baloney." Annie said as she chopped a carrot, and Rose chopped a tomato. They were making pork chops, and were talking amicably-but they had to talk rather loudly, as Jack and Dawn had sat down for a game of snap, and between chatting, shouting and yelling-the house was buzzing. Ade was in the backyard chopping wood, and through the window Rose could see him wipe his brow with the back of his hand, before swinging the axe again.

"I hope so, Annie. Things are just going to well, and I don't want anything to harm it." Annie smiled dryly, thinking of her ex-husband Laurent-who had left when Ginny was 10. He had been a lot like Jack-handsome, talented and unable to be tied down. She worried that Jack would eventually bore of married life-for her sake (if he left, she'd never hear from him again) and for Rose's. She poked the chops which were frying and then flipped them, and said without turning

"Ya know, Rosie. Jack loves the bones of ya, and nothin' no old fraud says is gonna change that, alrighty?" Rose nodded slowly, still slightly frightened but turned the salad in the polka dot bowl, and added some seasoning, which basically meant oil and salt. Times were tough, and Annie said it made it taste better. Who was she to argue? In her old life she didn't know what was going into her food-she had thought that caviar came from the ground until someone explained it to her, and she was revolted by the thought of eating baby fish and steadfast refused to eat it ever again, and no matter how much her mother begged, sulked and threatened, she kept to her word. From that day, if she was unfamiliar with something-she would ask, and sometimes would be disgusted, but still intrigued. She found she liked learning new things. Annie forked the chops and slid them onto plates. Rose picked them up and with a steady hand, wiped away the excess oil with a cloth. Annie watched in admiration

"Fine steady hand, ya got there. Ever thought of doin' somethin' with it? Art or cooking maybe?" Rose blushed as she moved onto another plate

"I..I had etiquette lessons. Having steady hands was lesson one. Lesson two was learning to stay quiet unless spoken to." Annie rolled her eyes and scooped some salad onto the plates next to the chops messily, making Rose squeal involuntarily at the mess. She leaned against the counter, one hand holding onto the edge tight, and the other on her hip as she regarded her niece-in-law

"You don't have to be anyone but yourself, honey. We love you as you are. Get it?" Rose blushed and picked up some plates

"Yes. I understand." Annie beamed and picked up the remaining plates. Luckily, she had given her other guests dinner a few hours ago, and they had all retreated to either their rooms or out to walk along the beach front. The house was quiet, and they could enjoy their family dinner in peace. As the women went into the dining room, Annie yelled

"Chow's up!" the rumble of footsteps made the floor vibrate, and Rose and Annie exchanged a look of amusement, and then burst into laughter. The rest of the family rushed into the room and sat down eagerly. They spoke eagerly of their respective days, and everyone had laughed as they heard of Rose's first experience with a rollercoaster. Through the window, anyone would mistake them from a family, who had eaten dinner like this for years and years. Like they had not a care in the world. Like nothing could tear them apart.

How wrong they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK! So this is late; but we promise we have an excuse. Alessia got sick, like really sick so she couldn't finish up 15; but she is REALLY sorry. Then Tal went away to work and well..Alessia had a lot to do, like finding a job of her own (no luck). Special thanks to Artemis and her sister (RosePotterDawson) for letting us know they'd remembered and then wishing Alessia better 3 you two are the sweetest! And also, if you have the time, please read TitanicLover91's story. She needs all the reviews and support she can get. We promise it's a good story :)**

**On the plus side; this is a lot longer than we had anticipated it would be; as we had to go through an entire week of honeymoon- so we hope you liked it-and by the time you read this-chapter 16 will be in its editing and 17 and 18 will hopefully have been started. See? We're planning ahead now! Isn't that exciting? ;D**

**Now onto something a little bit more...serious. We have a feeling everyone's seen a flame before, but if you haven't, it's a review which isn't constructive criticism, but just hate hate hate. Now, our friend got a load of them on her story, and don't get us wrong it's a damn good story; but it's...controversial to say the least. We're just going to say that if we ever get criticism on our stories, we deal with them, we don't ignore. Normally if you say something to us that we find offensive, we'll just grit our teeth and get on with it, but we'll make this clear; we would _NEVER _flame anyone because it's just cowardly and wrong. We believe in _constructive _criticism and will always answer every single review we get, even though it might take us a while to get round them all.**

**That's all, and also; basically-a flame directed to us means that you're in a position to _answer_ to us. Just warning you. If you're stupid enough to hide behind anonymity to hate on people you've never met…**

**My motto is 'Don't start something you can't finish.'**

**Finally; if you ever need to ask us something about the story and updates and stuff, please let us know. We also give out advice to anyone who would like it. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**-Talia&Alessia**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 15 part 2

**A/N: Hi **** okay so little explanation. We never meant to split up chapter 15; we didn't want to make you wait anymore-so Talia suggested that we upload it in two parts-and that's what we did. Now this is part 2; so ENJOYY**

**Thanks to:**

**GraciiRoseDawson **

**The Silver Magician Of Chaos**

**Snape1918**

**Swimmer64**

**PreciiousPrincess**

**RosePotterDawson**

**ArtemisKey**

**KateandLeogottalovethem**

**Ilma**

**Mr. Mootard **

**Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman **

**Oldmoviewatcher**

**Darknessbringslight**

**Alleyalleygator**

**HannahM-PJHS**

**Katarina99**

**Stephy04**

**LittleKristy**

**JaguarJenny**

**Viet Girl14**

**Twiheartforever**

**4evErG0dzillandAslan**

**Kuromi1396**

**Grace-Mary Sweeney**

**Preston101**

**CardassianSunrise**

**Titaniclover91**

**Blondiee Leah**

**Alois-Kun**

**GirlfromNorth**

**Katherinered1**

**Darkangel048**

**DorkyDory**

**Debbiexmxx**

**Alviniju**

**HermyaDawson**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX**

**Gingerandproud**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)**

**Key and Locket**

**Tman210**

**Tazer19**

**Gingerandproud **

**PullMeIntoTheDark**

**ChrisFanatic3**

**PaintedAngelWings**

**Klaudia Potter**

**Thegoodgirldoll**

**Candace Storms**

**Editorfin**

**Youaremystick (?)**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**CitrineCurls**

**Dargemwildcat**

**Anna381621146**

** .LolzzxD**

**Babybutterflyjam**

**Beaufale**

**Ticklethebeast**

**Tissa96**

**Potter-granger-mad**

**Scarlett Melissa**

**Leonardo DiCaprio **

**HorseLuverFurever**

**Ashlenicole1**

* * *

><p><em>Your honeymoon tells the world-and maybe you-who you are.<em>

_GINGER STRAND,__Inventing Niagara_

* * *

><p><em><span>A Whole New Life<span>_

_Chapter 15.2_

The last day of a honeymoon is always known to be one of the most frantic days of your life. Perhaps behind your wedding day, but the rush of packing, calling a cab to collect you and panicking as one tries to find the ticket is all together **not** a pleasant experience. Luckily, Jack and Rose had the good sense to begin their packing the night before, after a game of poker with the entire guest house, including elderly pair, Mrs Roger and Miss Hartman from Long Beach- who had decided to have a break from their normal life, consisting of getting the paper, and waiting for their children (who live in Denver) to visit them. They never came. After hearing this, Dawn immediately attached herself to the two women, knowing of their loneliness. Annie had no problems with this, enjoying her normally rambunctious granddaughter sitting with two wise women who taught her knitting, crochet and told her stories of their childhood. Also playing was the quiet Ade, who not surprisingly-was extremely quiet and muttered 'sorry' whenever he got a full house, which annoyingly was quite often. It was an involuntary reaction, Jack figured. After all those years of being persecuted against- it wasn't a shock that Ade found it so strange being treated as an equal by Annie and her family. It was one of the rules when you stayed at the Lodge; there was no racism toward Ade. Annie wouldn't tolerate it. She said that one of the younger guests she'd had a few months ago had called him.. She had trailed off and looked at Dawn pointedly. Jack and his wife both knew what she had meant though-and apparently, they had been thrown out before their first night had even begun. They went to stay up in Witcher Hotel-the only famous and luxurious hotel in Santa Monica-and not to mention it was almost three times more expensive than Annie's. At Witcher they employed black people as waiters and cleaners, and those who stayed in penthouse suites even had a black maid all to themselves. Annie spoke with disgust of the owner, Barnaby Witcher, who many years ago had been unlawfully acquitted of assaulting a black woman as she walked down the street with her two young children. Everyone knew that he had done it-people had witnessed it. Unluckily though, they were easily manipulated and the poor Mother would have to live the rest of her life with a crooked jaw where he had kicked her. The elder woman gave a sigh at this point and put down her cards, rubbing her eyes as she said

"I fold." Slowly, Jack and Rose did the same, leaving just Ade with cards in hand. Everyone's attention was on him, even the elderly women and Dawn. He muttered another apology as he placed down his cards to reveal yet another full house. The entire company groaned, which quickly turned into laughter and Jack playfully slapped the man on the back

"Ade, you have to show me how you do that." Ade gave a tiny smile and said jokingly, and possibly in the loudest voice he could muster

"I'm sorry, Mr Jack." Jack tutted at him jokingly as Ade pulled all of the chips toward him, but leaving a short distance between him and them; as if he was worried of the reaction he would receive if he claimed the chips definitely. Annie looked around tiredly, and her eyes stopped on the two elderly visitors and her granddaughter, who was now yawning-but as she saw her grandmother watching her quickly tried to smother it- desperately pretending that she had been opening her mouth in order to speak, as opposed to the reality. Annie marched over, her hands on her hips and barked

"Young lady, your bedtime was over two hours ago! Did you really think that if you hid I wouldn't notice? Upstairs! _**Now**_!" Dawn opened her mouth to argue but Annie's eyebrows narrowed, and she glared at her granddaughter in warning. Dawn immediately backed down, but began to pout. Without even looking at her companions she stormed past her grandmother, pushing her away by shoving her shoulder against her armpit and flounced up the stairs, stomping as she went and slammed the door behind her so loud that he whole place vibrated. The entire company winced; and there was silence for a brief moment, before Ade gave a small exhale of his breath-and Annie said in annoyance

"Temper from her Momma. I'm sorry, everyone," she raised her voice loud enough for the residents upstairs to hear

"My granddaughter doesn't have any manners!" Dawn upstairs stamped hard on the floor, and her aim was good- she managed to pick the exact spot where the ceiling would be just above Annie's head. The vibrations caused some of the ceiling plaster to fall in small rain-like droplets onto the elder woman's head-who coughed and spluttered at the taste of the horrible dust. She gave a cry of anger and spat out the words

"Excuse me." She then excused herself and flounced upstairs, causing one of the loudest screaming matches any of the guests has ever heard to occur-one that sounded like was going to go on through the night. The newlyweds exchanged a mutual look of amusement, only breaking it when Jack looked away, shaking his head derisively and put his arm around his beloved wife and announced

"I think we're gonna head on up too, everyone. Goodnight." Rose smiled meekly at all of her fellow guests, feeling extremely happy; but very, very tired. She hadn't even realised how much so until Jack had mentioned going to bed. She gave a fleeting glance to the clock, and her eyes widened in surprise as she was that it was half past twelve in the morning. She found herself yawning and immediately she covered her mouth daintily. Jack was smiling at his wife, who he found looked beautiful no matter what she was doing. He took his hand in hers and led her upstairs, yelling

"Goodnight Aunt Annie! Night Dawn!" the screaming stopped for a short second, in which time the grandmother and granddaughter yelled

"Night, Jack! Night Rose!" sweetly, then almost immediately they began to yell at each other again. The young couple began to laugh, and continued up the stairs. They collapsed onto their bed with an elated sigh and were asleep within a minute of their being over the threshold of their bedroom. They dreamt pleasant dreams, of their united futures together.

The hotel was buzzing the next morning, and Rose opened one sleep filled eye, and listened carefully. She heard glasses being clinked, plates being moved and clanging together and voices chatting. No shouting. Dawn and Annie had obviously made up. She gave a tiny yawn and rolled over, and realised that Jack had spent the entire night with his arms around her. She smiled and put her arms round him too, and he stirred-giving a happy sigh as he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her toward him. As he did, she placed a soft kiss on his nose, and it made him chuckle as he managed to finally wrench open his eyes. As soon as he saw his wife, who was smiling sleepily his grin got bigger and he murmured

"Good morning." She smiled back at him and whispered

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he gave a yawn and wriggled under the covers, trying to rouse his limbs which had fallen prisoner to numbness during sleep. She gave a small chortle as he groaned with indignation after he hit his toe on the bed stand. She had no idea what he had planned for the final day of the honeymoon-but was looking forward to it, whatever it was.

Unless **it **was another day of him complaining about how Ade beat him at poker.

She knew that Jack wasn't saying it from a racial point of view, but she couldn't help but feel that he didn't feel a little bit sore that he had lost to someone. It didn't matter what colour, faith or gender they were- much like most men, Jack resented losing to anyone. He was in the bathroom now, shaving away the small amount of facial hair that had grown in the time that they had been there. He had initially, once learning that he and Annie were related to take any of the free toiletries that had been left, but Annie put her foot down, and told Jack that it did not matter if Jack was rich and Annie poor, that he was the one on his honeymoon and that he deserved to be treated. There really wasn't much room for argument, no matter how much he grumbled under his breath about feeling like he was 'taking his flesh and blood for a ride'.

She wandered over to the door of the bathroom, where her husband was struggling to get to a certain space on his neck with his razor. She perched on the counter in front of him and gently took the blade from him and pulled it against his skin. She then flicked the razor under the sink, and watched the stubble flow away down the plug hole. As she turned round, Jack placed his lips on hers gently, and as he pulled away-whispered

"Thanks, Mrs Dawson." She gave a giggle at the sound of her new name, wondering when exactly it would sink in that in fact, she was married. Not to one of those stiffs that her mother adored, but to the man she loved. Her Jack.

Jack gave a coy smile and said calmly

"Now, how about a shower?" she nodded and hopped down from the counter and got out the soap that was kept in the cupboard above the sink. She unbuttoned her nightdress once she heard the door click close, however when she turned around to grab a towel, she found that her husband was still there-grinning. Her stomach gave a hiccup as she realised what he meant, and it was made oh so much more real as he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his socks.

_-AWNL-_

Once breakfast was done with, and they had gathered their shoes, they left for their last day in Santa Monica. As Jack closed the door to his Aunt's business and placed his hat on his head, Rose threaded her arm through his, and they walked down the steps onto the street

"So, where are we going?" Jack opened the door to the cab for his wife, and watched him suspiciously, she got in quietly and within a second, Jack was sitting next to her. She waited for him to tell the cab driver where he should take him, but to her surprise-the driver simply pulled away from the curb and began to drive in the opposite direction to where they normally went, into the centre of Santa Monica and toward the beach. This time they were headed toward the streets leading out of the city. Rose elbowed her husband in the side, and he groaned in pain-rubbing the spot where her sharp elbow had been. She hissed at him

"How does he know where we're going and I don't? Jack!" her husband had begun to chortle and put his arm round her, holding her close against him. He whispered

"I called the cab company while you were helping Annie with the dishes. I told them. Annie prepaid it too, cause' we'll be in this cab a little while."

"Well, will you at least tell me what we're doing?" he pursed his lips and shook his head. Rose slumped back in her seat and gave a sigh. She realised she was still a little sleepy, as her eyes began to droop. Soon, she was fast asleep.

She began to dream.

"_Jack! Jack, dinner!" Rose yelled up the stairs, before walking back into her kitchen and placing the huge dish of stew in the middle of her dining table. The one big dish was surrounded by smaller dishes, filled with potatoes, tomatoes, various vegetables and a plate of bread. She pulled off her apron and washed her hands, not even turning round when she heard cluttering and a chair scraping_

"_Alice, sweetheart-slow down." Her six year old gave a giggle, so small and sprite like that even Rose began to laugh. It was like the sound was contagious._

"_Yes, mommy." Rose turned and sat on the seat next to her daughter and began scooping food onto her plate, and cut up the pieces of meat from the stew as Jack walked in, smiling at his family as he sat, as head of the household at the top of the table. He whistled when he saw the food_

"_Rosie, this looks absolutely delicious-doesn't it, Ally?" Alice nodded vigoursly, so hard she reminded her mother momentarily of one of those novelty things she'd seen in a store. She worried momentarily that her daughter's head would snap off completely. The married couple then plated up their food, and Jack took his wife and daughter's hands in his own and bowed his head-then began to thank God for the food they had received. They had still not become overly religious, but Jack insisted, stating that the God that had spared them that fateful night in 1912 was the one who had given them their biggest blessings; each other and their precious Alice. However, as Jack was finishing, there was a loud smash, and suddenly- around seven men were in their kitchen. Immediately Jack stood up and moved in front of his family-protecting them. They both paled however as someone they had never wanted to see again pushed in front of the others, brandishing a revolver. Jack gulped as the man, Caledon Hockley grinned and said_

"_I never lose Jack." And began to pull the trigger-_

"JACK!" Rose screamed. The cab swerved and the driver swore as he gave other people a rude gesture when they bibbed their horns at him. Her husband immediately held her close and whispered

"It's okay, Rosie. I'm here. I'm here, sweetheart. What happened? Are you alright?" she began to sob, and buried her head in the crook of his arm. She was vaguely aware of the car stopping and Jack thanking the driver, who stated that he would 'give them some space' and got out, and from peeking, Rose saw him light a pipe and begin to smoke. Jack pulled her chin so that she was facing him, and forced her to meet his eye. She immediately blushed in embarrassment and tried to move, but to no avail-he was extremely strong; at any rate-stronger than she was. She whispered desperately

"Please, Jack. I don't want to talk about it." He watched her curiously, and more importantly, worriedly. These night terrors had been plaguing Rose for as long as they had been together, and although he knew what (and more importantly **who**) they were about. He was disgusted that this man had been able to dig himself so deep, like a parasite. He didn't know if Rose would ever fully stop worrying about it, be able to move on with her life. Here she was, shuddering on her own honeymoon about that bastard Cal.

He should have knocked **him **out, not that creep Lovejoy. Maybe he would have hit his head on the side of a table and then maybe, just maybe-his wife would be able to move on with her life with him. Rose gave one short breath, and rubbed her eyes quickly. She decided that she was no longer going to act like the victim. As soon as she was 100% sure that she would not burst into tears, she finally looked at Jack, and smiled encouragingly.

"Well? Aren't you going to show me what exactly it is that we're doing?" Jack managed to snap out of his reverie and grinned, gesturing to the edge of the hill, overlooking the ocean far away in the distance. On the ground was a red cheque blanket, and a basket whose lid was not properly fitted due to the amount of food inside of it. If you sat at the correct angle, you could see the skyline of Santa Monica and in the horizon-greater California. Rose let out a quiet gasp, muffling it with her hand. She threw her arms around Jack and hugged him to her as tightly as she could. She let out a breath of excitement and beamed at him, exclaiming

"Jack! It's absolutely perfect!" he smiled back and took her hand gently in his, bowing his head and saying in a faux bourgeoisie accent

"Milady. Would you care to sit a spell?" She gave a giggle and nodded, sitting down gracefully. Jack sat next to her, and opened the basket. Immediately a bottle of white wine and a bed roll fell out, and he cursed under his breath- much to his wife's amusement. He placed the two carefully back into the basket and took out some cheese and a knife, and began to slice them.

"Would you like some wine?" Rose rolled her eyes as she noticed how hard her husband was concentrating on getting everything to balance in the basket. Truly, she was quite overwhelmed at how much work he had put into this. It was the last day of their honeymoon, sure-but she thought that perhaps they would just go somewhere nice. From the looks of things; based on the location and presentation of where they were-Jack had been planning this for a while

"Jack." She said gently. As he looked up, she kissed him softly, squeezing his hand as she drew away and whispering

"Thank you for being you."

_-AWNL-_

The night grew still, and the couple lay on the soft grass, their arms round each other as they stared up at the sky, and Jack made up some constellations and pointed at them, spouting fake nonsense about Zeus and other Gods from other cultures that he had learned about on his travels. He hoped that his educated wife wouldn't pick up on it. He pointed at another row of stars and said

"That's...Sirius. The Dog Star. It's the brightest one in the sky." Rose raised an eyebrow and pointed at another space in the abyss and stated

"Are you sure? That looks a lot brighter-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now over there is...err.. Dasher and Dancer.." Roe let out a short laugh and held her husband closer. His cheeks flushed pink and he muttered

"Great work, Dawson." His wife kissed his cheek softly and pointed at a row of stars and said

"I think you forgot Prancer and Vixen." He stared at her in disbelief

"Comet and Cupid?" she grinned at him and quietly finished

"Donner and Blitzen." She honestly never ceased to amaze him. His parents had forever been telling him of that poem, 'A Visit from St Nicholas', especially around Christmas time. However, they frequently recited it throughout the year, and he was now beginning to understand it was to scare him into behaving-so as not to lose his gifts. He wondered if all parents did that. They had to be; even the cruellest parents like Ruth had obviously told their children. Rose, as if reading his mind said

"My nanny used to tell it to me on Christmas Eve before I went to sleep. She also read 'The Night before Christmas'. That was my favourite." He regarded her, and even though she was not directly looking at him, he could see that this subject was troubling her. He murmured

"Where were your folks?" she scoffed and said angrily

"At a gala or some other event. Ever year a party with dignitaries was more important than me. I never missed out though; the servants and my nanny would throw a party down in the kitchen once they had gone out. Cook would make roast turkey and roast potatoes and Christmas pudding...it was magical. We would sing and dance until an hour before my parents were due to come home, then I would go to bed. I preferred it that way." Jack stared at her in disbelief. No...not disbelief. He found this kind of behaviour perfectly plausible from someone like Ruth, but from what Rose had told him about her father, he was more surprised.

"So you never had a family Christmas? With both of your parents?" she shrugged, quite an unladylike action for her

"If I did, I can't remember it. I was only ever important to my Mother when she needed something to seem like a good wife. Daddy was good to me, but he'd listen to mother when it came to upholding his reputation. Quite sad now that I think about it." Jack held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. He murmured in her ear

"I promise you, we will have the best Christmas anyone has ever had. We'll invite over everyone we know, Annie, Dawn, Ade, John, Molly, Ciara, Terry and Cassie..Ruby..Paul..Michael..Liam and Aoife we'll invite 'em all! I promise you, Rosie." She stared at him in awe, and without warning crushed her lips on his and whispered

"I love you." Over and over.

And she did. Forever and forever.

* * *

><p>Fireworks began to erupt above them, causing the sky to light up and covering up the stars. Rose stared in surprise, gasping at the array of colours and sounds. The reflection caused Rose's face, which was facing up go different colours. Jack was beginning to get the feeling that she had never seen fireworks before. The fireworks set off on <em>Titanic <em>to send an SOS was different-they were white and were something that one would rather not remember. These were pink, green, blue and yellow. So many different colours and shapes that Rose's expression resembled a child in a newly constructed toy shop. As the words spelt out

"Love you, Rose" her cheeks went pink

And it sure as hell wasn't from the fireworks.

_-AWNL-_

The next morning had been rather depressing. Rose knew from the moment that she opened her eyes blearily and felt that her husband wasn't next to her that something was wrong. She immediately sat up, ignoring her head swimming and got out of bed, and placed her ear on the door, listening

"Now, Jack-you know I ain't one for charity."

"This isn't charity, Aunt Annie. We stayed here as customers, and loved it as family. I want to pay for my room and my food. Please." Rose opened the door slowly and went and stood next to her husband, taking the wad of money from his hand and placing it in Annie's, saying softly

"Take it as a down payment toward that new fridge you needed. We're giving it to you as family to make your life easier." The woman tutted and said in annoyance

"You kids are just startin' out. You need this more than I do. Please." Rose shook her head belligerently

"No. Please, Annie. We love you; we just want you to have an easier life than we expect you've had. Please." Annie muttered under her breath, but nodded and tucked the money into her pocket. As she turned and went downstairs, Jack kissed his wife's head and muttered

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How long were you talking to her?" Jack looked at his watch, squinting at the small face

"About 20 minutes. Only took you 2. You women must have super powers." He put his arm round her and they ventured downstairs to the smell of bacon. She held him closer and whispered with a smile

"Something like that."

"Now y'all take care. Don't take so long to get back in touch next time!" Annie hollered from the door, Dawn beside her waving. Ade was watering the flowers at the front of the big house and looked up to, tapping the corner of his hat then waving too as the young couple got in the car. Immediately, Rose opened the window and waved too, yelling

"We'll see you soon. Promise! Christmas, thanksgiving but soon!" as they became smaller when the cab drove away, she slumped back in her seat, letting out a single huff. Jack put his arm round her and said reassuringly

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're not going to be apart from them for long." She sat closer to him, and nuzzled herself into his side, whispering

"How do you know, Jack?" he kissed her head and murmured

"Because they're your family. You're stuck with them forever now."

Oddly, it was a comforting thought.

As the cab drew into the train station and they were about to clamber onto their carriage, Rose and Jack took one last look back at Santa Monica, their arms round the other' waist. They gave a sigh of contentment, and finally got back onto the train so they could go home, and begin their new lives together.

**A/N When I told Talia that I was going to have this done and edited in one day she seemed to believe me, but Ia didn't so I'm pretty impressed that I managed it. I know it's chock-a-block full of clichés but sometimes they're needed-especially in the holiday season. **

**Hope you all had a happy Hanukkah, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Kwanza and a happy new year to you all!  
><strong>

**God bless, and goodnight!**

**(For the last time this year)**

**-Talia&Alessia**

**(The2DawsonGirls)**


	20. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, sup? Anywho it's Talia here. I figured I should do this authors note not only because this chapter was written by me (kind of) but also because I like never write these things. Sorry for the delay on the last chapter we hope to be more regular with our updates (please G-d). I hope you are all enjoying the summer, we are, Alessia went to Cornwall for a lil trip coz she just loves the UK (she hates it). I'm going to Wales (yes I did say Wales) on Wednesday, the 25****th****, to look after some spoilt rich kids who would prefer to spend two weeks in sunny (rainy) Wales than at their ski resorts in France. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Talia&Alessia **

**Xxxxx **

**Thanks to:**

**GraciiRoseDawson **

**The Silver Magician Of Chaos**

**Snape1918**

**Swimmer64**

**PreciiousPrincess**

**RosePotterDawson**

**ArtemisKey**

**KateandLeogottalovethem**

**Ilma**

**Mr. Mootard **

**Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman **

**Oldmoviewatcher**

**Darknessbringslight**

**Alleyalleygator**

**HannahM-PJHS**

**Katarina99**

**Stephy04**

**LittleKristy**

**JaguarJenny**

**Viet Girl14**

**Twiheartforever**

**4evErG0dzillandAslan**

**Kuromi1396**

**Grace-Mary Sweeney**

**Preston101**

**CardassianSunrise**

**Titaniclover91**

**Blondiee Leah**

**Alois-Kun**

**GirlfromNorth**

**Katherinered1**

**Darkangel048**

**DorkyDory**

**Debbiexmxx**

**Alviniju**

**HermyaDawson**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX**

**Gingerandproud**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)**

**Key and Locket**

**Tman210**

**Tazer19**

**Gingerandproud **

**PullMeIntoTheDark**

**ChrisFanatic3**

**PaintedAngelWings**

**Klaudia Potter**

**Thegoodgirldoll**

**Candace Storms**

**Editorfin**

**Youaremystick (?)**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**CitrineCurls**

**Dargemwildcat**

**Anna381621146**

** .LolzzxD**

_A Whole New Life_

_Chapter 15_

* * *

><p><em>"Right, let's get Graham on the show, ladies and gentlemen."<em>

_ -Jeremy Kyle Show (UK)_

* * *

><p>They had just entered the house when there was a knock at the door. The husband and wife both looked up from where they had just decided to have a group effort at lifting their cases into their room so that they could unpack. Jack looked over at his wife, who looked absolutely shattered. He sighed and said<p>

"Rose, why don't you go upstairs and lay down. Read a book. You look exhausted." Rose gave a tiny yawn, which she smothered with her hand and smiled

"Thank you, darling." He kissed her forehead softly and watched as she slowly trailed up the stairs. He dragged the case away from the door, and once he heard the door shut, opened the door.

He froze. Every drop of blood in his body froze. _Shit._

The woman at the door gave an evil grin, and held out her hand. Jack reluctantly kissed it as he would have all those years ago. The woman was heavily made up, her dark hair in ringlets round her ears. Her shining blue eyes were piercing into his, and it felt like she was staring into his soul. She looked more like a doll than a woman. In a heavily accented voice, she said

"Bonjour, Jack."

_-AWNL-_

"Jack, who's at the door?" Jack heard Rose shout from upstairs. His heart began to race and he struggled to find a suitable response, but to no avail. His mind was screaming questions, and left no room for responses,

"Er… just someone trying to sell something, sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll be up in a sec." Jack called back, even though he knew that he probably sounded as false as the woman that he was looking at. After a few moments of incredibly awkward of silence, Irene Chevalier finally spoke up again; her heavily made up eyes flashing, and her eyelashes flapping against her pale skin, which made her look like a china doll. For a moment, Jack wondered what he had ever found attractive about the native French woman.

"Who's upstairs, _Jacques_?" Irene said, trying to look over his shoulder and stepping into the house. Fury filled him. How dare she try to enter his life once again? She was being audacious by even daring to step over his threshold. Before she could get past him, he shifted so that his strong torso was in her way, and she looked up in surprise, and half amusement

"You are NOT going in there! You want to know who's up there? Well, I'll tell you. Up those stairs; is the love of my life and the reason I am standing here today and you are just a mistake that _never _should have happened!" Jack warned as quietly as he could, making sure his Rose didn't hear. Irene didn't look fazed; in fact she looked as if she was used to this reaction; something that Jack wouldn't put past her. She ran one perfectly manicured finger down his arm, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh, Jack, you know you don't mean that. What we had was great, _non? _We both know that you cannot deny it" Irene said matter of factly whilst trying to pull Jack into an embrace. She whispered the last few words, flipping her hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack pushed her away from him, sending her half tumbling backward back onto the curb. However, the nation of France was well known for its elegant women-and somehow; Irene managed to pull off the rejected look.

"_Don't _touch me! Don't talk to me. Don't...Don't even look at me. Okay?" even though Jack was being totally serious he saw what he thought was the beginning of a hurt expression on her face; however he quickly covered it, and he almost snorted in derision. Irene's number one rule was never let anyone see your emotions. It was that way that she was able to be as toxic as she was. Not that he cared; he didn't-but maybe; just maybe, he had been a little harsh. He took a deep breath in to calm himself down, and forced himself to think of Rose- and how disappointed she would be if she heard him arguing with an ex-lover on her front doorstep. How her instincts would kick in and she would come downstairs. Irene wouldn't hold back against her rival if she thought that it would help her to win. She loved to win more than anything else: more than the rich men she flirted with, the beautiful clothes she wore while she was with him, the luxurious food she ate and the strong wines she drank. It was the reason that Fabri had pointed out that she couldn't possibly have been using him, as Jack was not rich, nor did he have anything to offer her possession wise. He wished that his best friend was still around so that he could tell him how wrong he had been. Irene could be a gold digger in more ways than one. Irene didn't meet his gaze until he finally felt calm enough to sigh and ask desperately

"Look can you just please tell me what you're doing here? Then _leave_?" she looked at him strangely, for a moment resembling a child who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar, then managed to control herself and masked her emotions, making her look even more like a doll then before, inanimate and emotionless. Slowly, Irene took a deep breath

"Jack, you have a daughter. Well…_we_ have a daughter." whatever he had been expecting, her to ask for money, to blackmail him, he certainly hadn't been expecting that. His stomach plummeted, and he felt as if his throat had been cut. A daughter? No...It couldn't be. He thought back to his many liaisons with the French woman, and how she had been adamant that she had been kicked in the stomach by a horse as a child and was unable to have children. He should have been more careful, he should have taken her to the doctor to get it confirmed, the way that her parents never did. They had assumed her infertility due to a lack of monthly bleeding or 'The Visitor' as Irene had explained. He felt like the woman had pushed him back, as he faltered, and had to hold onto the bannister for support. His knees were week and he stuttered, trying to form words. He looked at her, begging her to take it back, for it to be a joke; but she didn't. She continued to torture him with information on their illegitimate child.

"She is one, and her name is Amèlie Chevalier" Jack stood, completely gob smacked. He didn't want a child with this woman! He wanted to start a **real** family with Rose, one that had him as Father, Rose as Mother and their children happy and together; but Irene claimed to have ruined that.

_**Rose.**_

Oh God. What would she say when she found out? Would she cry with humiliation and pain, or scream in anger? Would she stand by him, be helpful with his bastard child or leave? The thought made him physically sick. He had only been married a week, and already there was a force which would possibly cause the collapse of the very reason of his being. Without even realizing how much time had passed, he found himself being poked by an amused Irene, who was smirking, her eyes flashing in a cold manner. It was like lighting was striking inside of the woman's eyes.

"Jack? Hello? Are you alright? Do you wish to meet her?" snapping out of his trance he slapped away the offending prodding finger, and said coldly

"No. Not right now. I need to speak to Rose." after a few moments of thinking, he decided it would be best to make inquiries as to this child's appearance... Her demeanor…her characteristics

_If she's like me…_

"How do you even know that she's mine? Does she look like me or something?" Irene looked defiant, as if insulted by Jack insinuating that she had been sleeping around; although he knew for a fact that she in had been; for example- one day he returned to their shared room in a shelter (she moved in because she had moved to the city to 'make her fortune' from Bordeaux, which hadn't turned out too well) and found her their bed with their landlord, Pierre.

"Yes! She does!" Jack felt slightly disappointed

"Oh, she does, really? Well do you have a picture?" her expression suddenly clouded and her eyes narrowed, as she became furious

"Do you really think that I have the money to have a picture taken? I'm poor, Jack! As you well know!"

"How am I supposed to believe you then? You've travelled all the way from Paris to tell a lie? You're pathetic! Go home, Irene!" Jack replied in anger. He knew that Irene was low; but he didn't ever imagine she'd sink to the level of using her own **daughter **to manipulate him! He pitied the poor child as it grew up. It would be seriously screwed up if it had a mother like Irene. As he watched the woman become more desperate; Jack became increasingly disgusted. How had he ever found her attractive? She dulled in comparison to his Rosie. To be honest; he hadn't given her a thought since he had left Paris.

"Out of all the men I slept with around the time Amelie was conceived; Jack, you were the nicest, kindest one of them all." she desperately tried to fondle his cheek, but he moved away quickly, causing her hand to drop to her side.

"You mean to tell me that this is some make believe game on yours? That you're here because you _hope _that your daughter is mine? Sorry to hurt your feelings, but the real world doesn't work that way! While my wife and _future mother of my childre_n is up stairs wondering, and excuse my French, what the _**fuck**_ is going on? Get out. Go back to Paris and don't ever come back!" Irene was becoming increasingly worried for her goal, as it seemed to fade further and further into the distance as Jack began to understand her true motive. Luckily, her mother had taught her never to give up if she truly wanted something. She really, truly, with every fiber of her being wanted this.

"Jack! Just... give me some money. That's all I want. In fact- I don't even _want_ the money all I want is you. You know you feel the same! You always have done- don't deny it! I remember what you said to me back in Paris! As for the money-call it your postdated child support, _oui?_" Irene said whilst trying to grab him by the hips and pull him toward her. Jack, luckily; got there before she managed to, moving her hands away. He sensed that not only was she trying to seduce him, but she was also guilt tripping him. Like that would work; for him to feel guilty about not providing for Amelie, he first had to believe she was his-and that was **not** happening.

"Irene, I'm going to give you some advice, and I need you to listen; not just for my sake and yours, but for your daughters too. So keep your voice down, keep your legs closed and get out!" He knew that she wouldn't react to anything but blunt responses, and sure enough; she visibly flinched, and said nothing. For a moment, Jack felt almost _sorry _for the pathetic woman standing in front of him.

Only for a moment.

"Look, I don't owe you _anything_. That kid isn't mine, and I refuse to listen to this anymore. Just leave- and don't come back. Goodbye Irene." And with that he shut the door her face for what he hoped would be the last time, and took a deep breath before heading back upstairs to his Rose. His wife. His world.

When he got back upstairs, Jack made his way to the bedroom-wondering if he should tell Rose what had just happened. Surely telling her would only upset her… but on the other hand; not telling her would only devastate her more once she eventually found out-a fact of which he had no doubt. These things always came back to haunt you, even if they were the best kept secret in the world. Standing at the door of their bedroom, he saw Rose lain on the bed reading a book that she had bought on their honeymoon, 'A Princess of Mars', which Rose assured him was better than the title implied; a clear indication that you really cannot judge a book by its cover, or in this case, it's title.

"Hi, sweetheart. S...Sorry it took so long...they... They just wouldn't go away. " he said nervously with a slight chuckle as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"That's alright. What were they trying to sell us?" Rose asked, closing her book and turning her attention to her husband, her expression patient and loving.

_Crap, Crap...Shit!_

"Oh… You know... Just... the usual stuff... Horse feed... hooves. All that"

_Great excuse Dawson (!) She'll never see through that (!)_

He was right. She definitely knew that something wasn't quite right and he rashly decided to change the subject, very aware that he was stuttering-and that sooner or later; his wife would realize that he was lying. He knew that she was a highly intelligent woman, thanks to her years of rigorous schooling in the effort to make her a desired wife

"You know I love you right?" Jack asked pulling Rose onto his lap, and she smiled knowingly at him once she had put her arms round his waist for balance.

"Yes, Jack, and I love you too, so much. I'm not stupid, and I know that whoever was at the door had absolutely _**no**_ interest in selling us anything" Rose admitted while looking into her lap trying to avoid eye contact with him. Jack felt his cheeks burning. He had seriously underestimated his wife, whose powers of deduction were beyond his. He was foolish to believe that she might just miss his nervous tone and stuttering. Of course she would know, he realised. She had been brought up with liars so much the truth was more difficult to believe than the poison that had been fed to her as often as a child is read a bedtime story.

"Who was it, Jack?" she said after a few moments and finally mustering up the courage to look into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jack took his wife's hands and, without saying a word, he led her down stairs and sat her down on the sofa. He had a hard time meeting her gaze, but finally; did. Except that when he did, he saw the trust and love in them, and felt so ashamed.

Rose was sat facing Jack who had his head in his hands. She was quickly becoming worried about this unknown visitor. Had the threatened him?

"Jack? Darling, what's going on? You can tell me anything-you do know that, right?" Rose comforted Jack whilst stroking her hand along his thigh. Jack took both of her hands and held them in his, shaking his head in desperate disbelief

"Rose... Oh Rose. God, you're right. The person at the door didn't want to sell us anything.. it was.. A woman. A woman that I knew when I lived in Paris. Remember when I told you about that? On the _Titanic _that afternoon?" she nodded slowly, quickly becoming more nervous than she had when she thought that someone may have threatened him.

"What do you mean you '_knew_' her?" Rose asked looking very confused, but by her tone; Jack could tell that she was almost _warning _him. He should have known that she wouldn't be as easily taken in by his lies.

"I'll get to that, just give me time okay?" she nodded again.

"When I lived in Paris, I was... Erm...let's just say _different_ than I am now. I didn't have an easy life and although I'm not using that as an excuse- that was the way we all behaved. What I mean is I slept… had sex with... With a few women," Rose's mouth fell open and she gasped, clapping her hand across her mouth to try and smother the offending sound. Jack felt desperate suddenly and gripped her hand and said quickly

"None of them compare to you! Of course they didn't! Not at all. Anyway, the woman at the door was one of the women from Paris. I don't know how she found me, but she did. Now, I always knew that the women I..._knew _were bad news, but this one claimed that her child is…. Well, mine." he said the last word with his eyes closed not wanting to see Rose's reaction. Even if he had, he wouldn't have seen anything. All that she did was gulp and then compose herself. She was a lady, despite the fact that she had alienated herself from that life so she would act like one. Slowly and quietly, as if afraid that the answer would jump up and attack her, she asked, removing her hands from his grasp.

"Well, is it? The child, is it yours?" Jack regarded her steadily for a moment

"No." he simply said but seeing the look on Rose's face he knew that he needed to say more. He expected her to scream, to be furious; but instead she was calm. He didn't know which one was worse.

"She said that her daughter looks like me, but a lot of the men she _knew _were blond and blue eyed! She probably has no idea who the real dad is. She just wants money and well, me" finally meeting Rose's gaze for the first time-properly, in a while. It worried him how completely calm she looked.

"I'm guessing, because you're here, you didn't go with the idea of being a Father." Rose said in a timid voice. Jack then knew that because she didn't even mention Irene or the illegitimate child that came with her that Rose didn't care about Jack's past all she cared about was the fact that he was there, right then, with her. However, he could tell that she was holding something back. He knew that his wife guarded her feelings and wasn't going to be telling him what was wrong. Pulling Rose into a right embrace, Jack said in slight relief

"No! No, I could never. You are the one, Rose, the only one. Always and forever. Do you understand me?" she smiled slightly, but still looked slightly apprehensive

"Yes, Jack. I understand."

"I love you," Rose buried her head in his chest, and he had to crane his neck to hear her whisper

"Say it again" he placed his finger under her chin and pulled her face to look straight at him, and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears

"You don't believe me do you?" Jack said in a whisper with a pained look on his face. Rose sat up quickly, as if the words had electrocuted her

"It's not that I don't believe you, Jack-I'm just...a bit shocked that's all. It _is_ a lot to get my head around- you need to understand that." he nodded, and opened his mouth to agree with her, as he thought that doing so might put the matter to rest, but Rose gestured at him to stay quiet and interrupted him.

"Jack... I'm going to be completely honest with you, okay?" Jack nodded, as that was all he ever wanted. That and for him to live out his life with her. His Rosie.

"I've always been... well.. Worried about your past, and what went on. I don't mind that you've been... _intimate_ with other women-I really don't, because I know that it was what was done in the world you've had to live in, and it seemed acceptable at the time. I was scared, though-to find out more about it. I guess I am slightly naïve in that way. I had expected the past to be left in the past and for us to be able to forget about Now, I am not using this an excuse but I only have my previous life to blame for that naivety and I absolutely hate feeling so helpless, like I can't help you. Now that I've found all of this out... I…well.. I think that I need either some time to wrap my head around all of it...or some reassurance." She said quietly, looking into his ocean blue eyes. Jack now understood what she was going through, and felt so awful that he had allowed himself to not tell her more how much she meant to him.

"I love you, Rose. Only you. You are not just in my life, like those women were; because you _are_ my life. If I had any idea that I would have any chance of meeting you ever I would have never done anything with anyone else. Like I said when I had dinner with you I lived my life from one day to the next, and I didn't think-I was stupid and immature and I regret every second. I had no idea what the future held, and I didn't have time to consider it- but now things have all changed for both of us. This is a whole new life for us. We both left things behind on that ship and we both know that it was for the better." Jacks words were so sincere that he himself, had tears running down his face, as did Rose. There was only one thing that needed to be said, and as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled her lips onto his, mid kiss, she whispered

"I love you, Jack"

Jack pulled Rose in for a tender kiss, that very soon became heated; and led them both, of course- to the stars. Soon enough both forget what had been troubling them in the first place.

As morning broke, Rose awoke to sunlight streaming through the bedroom window, creeping through the curtains and throwing beams onto her husband's beautiful, youthful sleeping face; and unfortunately, her own; much to her annoyance. Forgetting what day of the week it was, how she got into bed and not even knowing the time; Rose turned back around and buried her face in Jack's neck to go back to sleep. Slowly, though- she began to put the pieces of the puzzle from last night back together. They had had a very… _eventful_ night to say the least. From the anger, humiliation and fear she felt, to making love multiple times after the ordeal (which Rose had, mentally, named 'Irene Gate') probably explained how uncharacteristically, tired she was. Remembering that the day before must have been Sunday because they had arrived home from their honeymoon, on which they had left on a Saturday...and had therefore been eight days...So that meant that today _had_ to be Monday.

_Oh no! Jack's going to be late for work again!_

Rose thought to herself desperately and sat up and poked his arm

"Jack, sweetheart. You need to wake up" she said as she gently, as she tried to shake her husband awake. In response Jack mumbled something that not even Rose could understand- even though she had been witness to many of his 'morning mumbles'.

"Come on. Jaaack" Rose said with a chuckle and prolonging the last word.

"Nooo. Can't we just stay here?" Jack whined into his pillow, throwing his arm over his wife's hip and pulling her toward him. Deciding that drastic measures had to be taken, Rose managed to untangle herself, got out of bed slipped on a robe, then quickly, pulled the covers off the bed; fully exposing Jack in _all_his glory. Much to Rose's amusement, Jack got out of bed quick as a flash and wrapped himself up in the quilt whilst almost falling, flat, on the floor. While he stood there red faced, Rose was just laughing and laughing; with tears streaming down her face.

"You see, Rose," Jack started in a stern tone that she could see he was longing to break, by the corners of his mouth twitching, forming a slight smile

"You're laughing now, sweetheart; but believe me- later on you will be the one embarrassed-and I will be the one laughing so hard I almost have a heart attack." Giving Jack a sweet yet smug smile Rose walked up to him until her lips were mere millimeters away from his. In Jack's mind, there was only one thing she was going to do- and that was kiss him, so naturally that's what he anticipated. However, Rose did not kiss him- she simply, albeit smugly said

"I'm sure you will." and as Jack was about to place his lips on hers, Rose walked away down stairs leaving Jack chuckling as he searched for his underwear.

_-AWNL-_

Rose was busy downstairs making oatmeal porridge when Jack finally came down dressed for work. Wrapping his arms around Rose from behind, mimicking the positions they took on the night of April 14th that year, at the bow of the _Titanic_ and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck. Looking straight ahead of him out of the window that overlooked the street they lived on Jack softly commented

"The views a bit different from last time we did this, huh?" turning around to face her husband she embraced him and spoke in a muffled tone into his chest

"I prefer it this way. We don't have to worry about anything anymore." Looking up at Jack they locked gazes in a way only they knew how. It was if everything froze inside them whenever their gazes locked like that-like they could see inside each other. As if Jack could see her heart thumping at a million miles an hour. Drawing Rose into a passionate kiss, he lifted her onto the kitchen counter with him standing between her legs, still locked in a passionate kiss. This would have continued to, and the moment would have continued to heat up if they hadn't been interrupted by bubbling porridge, and although it made them giggle- it was not Jack or Rose's ideal way to end a kiss; but it was a reminder to them that this was their life now. That this was all so real.

"I love you" Rose whispered.

"And I love you too but if we don't salvage this mess which could also be our breakfast I may have to love you on an empty stomach and you _don't _wanna hear what that sounds like" Jack said, chuckling as he helped Rose off the counter and pointing to the pan full of, what looked like cement, but was actually porridge. The two lovers spent around 15 minutes sorting out and eating their breakfast when Jack realised he had to go to work. His heart began to ache as he watched her smile at him over a steaming mug of coffee

_Leaving Rose doesn't get any easier_

"Rose, sweetheart, do you wanna go get dressed quickly and walk with me to work?" Jack asked hopefully as he pulled on his jacket to his wife, who was busy drying the dishes from breakfast. Rose looked up from what she was doing and gave Jack a loving smile, and one of slight relief as she dropped the rag she was using.

"I would love to! Just give me a few minutes to get ready" and with that she ran upstairs, leaving Jack to sigh, roll up his sleeves and complete the washing up.

Who says husbands don't do anything?

A few minutes later Rose emerged from upstairs wearing a simple light brown dress with a cream top under it. Her hair was done up at the back only by two small pieces that would have gotten in the way of her face. Her face was, of course, plain albeit some lipstick. Nice and simple. When she lived amongst first class people wearing makeup would have been a must at _all _times. It was Rose's dream, and her mother's nightmare; to just be able to leave the house without having to look like a porcelain doll. Just one of many of Rose's dreams that had become reality in recent weeks.

"Beautiful, as always" Jack said when she reached the bottom of the stairs bringing her into a hug. This comment, of course caused Rose to blush but she now knew better than to object because it would just send Jack into a, what seemed like, never ending spiel about her looks.

God, she loved her husband.

But perhaps if they'd turned round then, they would have noticed the man watching them.

_-AWNL-_

They walked hand in hand along their street occasionally Jack would lean down and place a small kiss on Rose's cheek. Looking ahead of him Jack saw a woman, but not just any woman-it was Irene with her daughter, who he had to admit, was remarkably sweet.

_Come on! Really? It was all going so well!_

He thought to himself furiously. Trust her to leave wherever she was staying just as he was happily walking to work with his wife.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when Rose felt Jack's hand tighten the hold it had on hers. Then she felt him stop walking. As she looked at him she saw that his nostrils were flared in fury and his face had paled. She immediately began to panic

"Jack, is there something wrong?" she asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"Rose, that woman over there? That's Irene. I don't know she's is gonna' do, but whatever it is know that it doesn't matter, right?" nodding her head she took Jack by the hand again and carried on their way to work. She felt herself start, however as she realised she had seen this woman before. She had seen that child before. She gave a tiny gasp as she realised from where. _The train! _Irene had run away when she saw Jack, and had followed them home!

"Bonjour, Jack. Amelie, Il s'agit de votre papa. Dire bonjour." Irene spoke to her child in French so quickly that even the fluent Rose didn't catch it. Completely ignoring her competition she walked up to the couple, Irene smiled at Jack warmly.

"Now _really _isn't the time, Irene." He said, trying to walk away and interrupting the woman as she began to speak. She smiled and said calmly

"You don't even know what I want from you, if anything." Jack snorted derisively and shook his head whilst saying in faux amusement

"I think I have a pretty good idea" Rose mumbled under her breath

"What was that?" Irene snapped, and the redhead looked up nervously. Jack interrupted quickly, trying to defend his wife before Irene began to attack in the only way she knew how.

"It doesn't matter what she said! What _does_ matter is that you stay away from my family and me- **for good**. Come on, Rose." Jack said as he took Rose by the hand once again and began to walk away.

"No." Rose said firmly, as she stood her ground and refused to walk away. Jack stared at her as if she had lost her mind

"We need to listen to what Irene has to say or this will never end". Realizing that Rose had a point, Jack stopped walking and went back to join Rose and Irene, who was smiling in triumph and held Amelie, who was smiling shyly in her arms.

"Fine, I guess I'll be late for work. I'll say I wasn't feeling good. Let's go back to the house and we can all talk this through like adults, okay?" Jack gave Irene a stern look for the last bit of his statement, but the woman had already started walking back down the street, leaving Rose to flounce after her without saying another word, and Jack looking helplessly at them as he followed with his head bowed, like a child who had been ordered to the headmaster's office.

When they got back to the house, Rose made them all tea, and gave Amelie a glass of milk; and told Irene she was welcome to let her play on the floor, before they all sat down the kitchen table to discuss the situation. Jack himself sat as close to Rose as was humanly possible, as if to show what side he was on; whereas Irene was sat opposite them with a, forced, smug look on her face trying to hide that she knew she had a _very _slim chance of winning this. Rose was the first to speak up.

"Miss..?" Irene rolled her eyes and Jack quickly supplied

"Chevalier. Rose, just call her-"

"Miss Chevalier, would you like to tell your side of the story?" Rose said, cutting into her husband's words as she took his hand in hers under the table, as if to assure him that she was alright. Nodding, Irene started to speak.

"I have not always lived in Paris. I moved there when I was 14 from Marseille. Until now I have never left, but now I am determined to get Jack, the father of my child." The possibility of this made Rose wince, and caused her husband to narrow his eyes "To come back to Paris with me and our daughter." Irene finished smugly

"What... makes you think that the child is Jack's?" Rose asked in a timid voice, not wanting to meet the woman's eyes-which were sparkling evilly, as if causing pain was her favourite hobby. A pastime. A game.

"You see Rose, Jack hasn't always been this nice, sweet and charming man. In fact he was quite the opposite. I remember vividly your _**darling**_ husband throwing himself at me on more than one occasion. I'm sure I don't need to spell it out for you, Rose,; because I know you're not stupid but I will anyway- Jack and I were intimate on many more than one occasion. I slept with him more times than I did with any other man. Not that he paid well, but he was the best. So it is most likely that he is Amelie's father, _non_? You can already see that Amelie is identical to him-so why deny it any longer? Jack belongs with me and our child."

Jack was now boiling with rage. There was _**no**_way he was going to take this, and with all his anger Jack didn't even notice Rose was quietly crying until her heard her hiccup.

"Now, you see what you've done?" he angrily snapped at Irene as he wrapped his arms around Rose and whispered that he loved her in her ear. After she had sufficiently calmed down, Rose wriggled out of Jack's embrace, and smiled reassuringly at him, encouraging him to remain strong.

"I'd like to hear your side of the story now, Jack." he nodded and turned to scowl at his ex.

"Okay, I have to commend you, Irene-on your incredibly _vivid_ imagination. Really, I do; because everything you've said has been a distortion of the truth. First of all, yes, I was different to how I am now but I was nowhere _near_ as bad as you've made me out to be. I'll admit that you and I… Well…Uh... Knew each other well," he mentally kicked himself as he saw his wife wince

_Great choice of words there, Dawson. _

"But I can assure you, Rose-that Irene and I only 'knew' each other twice; and I'm not even going to address the subject of what I paid you. I would never ever pay someone for sex! As for the child looking like me- how far does the resemblance go? Amelie is blonde and blue eyed, but that's it! You think I was the only blonde haired man around? Please! You couldn't move for them! The only thing I can say on the subject is that for some reason that I don't understand, you have some kind of _obsession_ with me, or my money,"

_Or lack of _

"Look, Irene. I know you- and I know that you like- sorry, _love _money but since I am convinced that your child isn't mine, well I have nothing else to say." Jack finished his speech by placing a protective arm around Rose and shooting a warning glance at Irene. The awkward silence spanned for about five minutes before Rose finally spoke up.

"I think you should go, Irene." Rose said as she stood up walking towards the front door. Not really knowing what to do- Jack also stood up and made his way to the door; once again placing his arm around Rose's waist. An embrace that she quickly wriggled out of, leaving Jack very confused.

"Well goodbye, Irene, despite the inconvenience you have caused my husband and I- I wish you and your daughter every success" Rose said as she opened the door and gestured for the woman to leave, which she looked prepared to do, her daughter on her hip, sucking her thumb and looking at Rose curiously.

"Thank you and goodbye" Irene said, the same smug look on her face that she kept on for the entire ordeal finally gone; now replaced with what looked like livid fury-and slight disappointment. She looked longingly over at Rose's purse, which Jack quickly scooped up, giving her an evil look. He knew better than anyone how sticky her fingers were. He had been a 'helper' of a man named Henderson, who had sold whatever he and Irene stole in exchange for money and occasionally food. The Frenchwoman rolled her eyes sarcastically once more, before finally stepped daintily out of the house for the final time. Closing the door, Rose turned to her husband with a frustrated look on her face.

"What was that, Jack?" his mind suddenly clouded with confusion and he carefully asked

"What was what?" Rose gestured to him, her eyes furious, but as he took a step forward to attempt to calm her down, she backed up-her back thumping against the door-trapped. She still glared at him

"All the... the touching. Were you trying to make her feel uncomfortable _intentionally_?"

_Wait, what?_

Rose cared if Irene was uncomfortable? How could she feel anything but hatred for the woman who had tried to wreck their marriage?

"What? No not at all! Look, I think we both need to clear our heads okay?" He said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her upper arms, meeting her gaze and feeling relieved as her anger bean to die, and he felt her relax against his hold

"Yes, okay. I'm sorry" Rose looked slightly ashamed at her behavior, but Jack smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't be, sweetheart. Why don't you go and read your book?" Rose nodded and smiled at her husband

"I think that's a good idea." Jack kissed her forehead before she made her way upstairs. He watched her leave, and with a sigh, leaned against the door where she had just been and then moaned in relief.

_-AWNL-_

Irene had often wondered why she always went for the bad guy. Her dear Father had always taught her morals and given her high standards, which she swore to uphold-but now here she was; barely 20 and evicted from her home and living with her Mother; who despised the ground she walked on. The only good thing she had was Amelie-and she had failed her. All she needed was $100 dollars and she could begin her life with her daughter again-and she thought; Jack being as sweet as he was, would fall for it and either give her money- or at least take the child off of her hands. It wasn't that she didn't love Amelie, she did. She was the one thing that got her up in the morning, but she couldn't help but feel nostalgic for her old life. The baby just held her back, and she had begun to resent her. She thought that was what scared her most.

She took one final look at the Dawson's house, before sighing and pulling her bag more comfortably over her shoulder. When she had been thrown out earlier, she had taken Amelie home. Their tickets for their journey home were booked, but she couldn't resist coming back one last time. Now she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, and she knew it was her own fault. She began to walk away, but was stopped by a handsome, muscular brunette man who had been watching her from a bench, who wandered over as he saw her looking sadly at the house. He spoke clearly, calmly, albeit curiously with an accent different to the one of the kindly owner of the hotel she was staying in and of the rest of the civilians of Rancho Santa Margherita.

"Hi. Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but did you just come from the Dawson's house?" she watched him nervously, trying to stop her mouth from dropping open at his attractiveness

"_Oui. _Why do you ask, kind sir?" she kept to the manners which her mother had taught her, and the man smiled more broadly once he heard her speak.

"My...employer hired me to gain some information on them. Would you be interested?" she regarded him, and began to shake her head when the man butted in again

"He would obviously pay for any information you choose to disclose." Irene's ears suddenly were alert, and she was sure that if she had been an animal, they would have perked; similar to the manner in which they did whenever a car approached. Although she felt slightly 'deer in the headlights' like, the offer of payment was too much for her to refuse, especially as the man was looking expectantly at her. Without another thought, she nodded. The man grinned and grabbed her arm, and started to pull her toward an expensive looking car. Irene suddenly realised that she may have made a mistake.

_-AWNL-_

The man wasn't speaking anymore. He wasn't even smiling in the kind manner that he had previously. He was staring with a blank expression that even her persistent, desperate begging to tell him where he was taking her couldn't break. Occasionally, he would smirk; which she thought made him look more sinister. What had she gotten herself in to? She continued to beg him to tell her something, to tell her anything that would indicate that she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her life, but all he said was

"We're nearly there. Now, shut up." she immediately had, and had started to pray to God. She always kept a crucifix safely round her neck, and had always been the taught the importance of regular prayer. She felt sick knowing that after this, she may never be able to attend church again. Her mouth dropped open again, however; as the man pulled up to a mansion, and spoke to a guard

"I've got someone who might help. Yeah? Well tell _Mr Hockley, _that if he doesn't let me in; I let her go, and our deal is off." Irene gulped and started to pray again as the car roared through the gates and pulled up outside of a large porch, and the marble columns that held up the roof over the door was covered in ivy, giving it a country look, which she thought resembled a story her _Papa _had told her as a child, about an adventurous, albeit nosy child who discovered an abandoned house. The child had been killed by a wicked witch. She started to feel sicker as she was led through corridors to a large set of white doors, where her captor knocked once, then threw them open before they were ordered in. The man strode in, and after looking round to try and find an escape route, Irene gulped and followed. Two dark haired men stood up as she walked in, and her captor sat on a window seat, and lit up a cigarette, despite the disapproving looks of the obviously older man. The younger one stepped forward with a warm smile and held out his hand

"Hello, Mrs..?"

"_Miss _Chevalier." he nodded and shook her hand warmly, then gestured to a servant to pull forward a red chair, to which he nodded at her

"Please, sit. I trust that Mr. Martin didn't harm you in any way." her captor, Mr. Martin snorted in derision and the older man frowned at him, and Martin rolled his eyes, and then shook his head whilst taking another drag from his cigarette. The younger man, the one who was being polite ignored this, and Irene shook her head, still fearful

"_Non. _I am simply afraid of why I am here. I do not know where I am, yes?" The man nodded and sat on the edge of a large desk, his eyes full of concern. Irene started to relax a little, but still wouldn't meet the gaze of Martin. She swallowed and said quietly, nervously

"Please, _Monsieur, _but who are you?" the man chuckled slightly, and the older man finally sat down in his chair again and poured what looked like whisky, lifting up the glass in an offer to her as she looked over. She shook her head politely, then met the younger's gaze again

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Caledon Hockley, and this is my Father, Nathan."

_-AWNL-_

Jack and Rose didn't speak much for the rest of that day, aware of the fact that if they did, the unrelieved tension in the air would shift to a fully-fledged argument, and neither wanted that. They ate their dinner, exchanging polite conversation, but neither could ignore the fact that there was something different about the relationship now. How could Rose forget now that Jack had indeed been with other women before her, and that there might be a whole _legion _of illegitimate children that he had sired? Would more 'Irenes' show up, demanding payment? She hoped not, because she didn't know how many more days like today she could physically handle.

Also, she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't over.

_-AWNL-_

"I'm still yet to see why you were brought here, Miss Chevalier." Nathan said calmly, and Irene finally looked at him properly. Nathan couldn't have been more than in his mid-fifties, but he looked like he had seen it all, done it all. His eyes were tired and full of experience, the shade of brown they had once been now greying like his hair, but his hair was still a shocking black, with mere tiny hairs of grey. That shocked Irene, as even though her child was barely one, she already had more grey hairs than her Mother. He was looking over expectantly at Martin, as was Caledon; and with one final exhalation of smoke, he threw his cigarette out of the window and stood up angrily

"She's been with them a couple of days. I thought she might be able to tell us when he's at work. What the hell is your problem? At least I actually _did_ something other than drinking brandy all day and complaining about how unfair life is." Caledon looked over with a smile

"I apologize, Miss Chevalier. Mr. Martin has a rather quick temper. He inherited it from his Mother." although the last part was a joke, and even Nathan half smiled at it, Martin went crazy and strode toward the younger man

"What did you just say, Caledon?" Martin's expression was low and dangerous. Even in France, Irene knew it was the highest level of disrespect to insult one's mother, and she knew that Caledon was stomping on dangerous ground. Nathan stood up slowly, and Martin immediately looked up, and Irene noticed his angry expression starting to fade as the older man spoke quietly

"I will not tolerate fighting in my home, Daniel." Daniel glared at him

"So you're just going to let him say that about my Mom? Come on, _Nathan." _There seemed to be some significance in this particular use of Nathan's given name, but Irene just couldn't figure it out; and she had previously thought of herself as reasonably began to feel very awkward, and tried to stand up, saying quietly

"This is a bad time-"

"Sit down, if you please; Miss Chevalier." Caledon said loudly. She could hear that this wasn't to be argued with so she did what she knew she had to, and Irene immediately sat down again, watching worriedly as Nathan and Daniel regarded each other, then Daniel looked at her, and smiled

"I don't think we've been introduced properly. Dan Martin. Used to be Hockley, before Nathan here decided he was going to give up on me." Irene's jaw dropped. Dan was Nathan's son? That meant that Cal was his brother, and that this was a family thing. The stakes were higher. Although she couldn't help but feel confused and slightly awkward that Dan had told her that. Why? She was nothing to neither Cal nor his Father, so she wasn't a weapon. Nathan's expression was thunderous as he glared at his illegitimate middle child. His oldest, a girl named Francesca had never behaved like his sons. Caledon was immature and irresponsible, whereas Dan was angry and violent. Franny was like the middle ground, the peacemaker. That made her death all the more shocking. They had said it was influenza, but everyone knew that she died carrying the child that had been forced upon her by a complete stranger. Franny's death changed Nathan, and made him darker, angrier. Less inclined to put up with his sons' constant bickering.

"You know full well that your Mother decided that she wanted to raise you." Dan chuckled

"Yeah, and lucky she did. I'd hate to be anything like you." Nathan rolled his eyes

"You're unlucky that you're my son, then; are you not?" Dan glared at him, and Nathan smirked triumphantly, before turning and nodding at Irene

"Miss Chevalier. Caledon. Daniel. I'm going to excuse myself." Caledon nodded, and Dan shook his head in disbelief, but as his eyes met Irene's, he suddenly seemed a lot calmer, and went back to sit on his seat. Nathan bowed his head to her, and quietly, flanked by a servant left the room. Caledon took a drag on a cigarette that she had not noticed was perched on an ashtray, and then put it back down again

"Miss Chevalier. I believe you have some...information on the Dawsons' which might prove useful to me." Irene instantly felt her heart begin to thump as she realised that she still wasn't safe. If this man knew Rose and Jack, surely he wouldn't need to drag complete strangers off of the street. Dan was watching her, and then coughed; making his brother look over at him in annoyance

"I...uh...I think Irene would like...payment, in exchange for her information." Caledon looked back at Irene, then nodded calmly and got out a leather wallet from a drawer, and it almost made Irene's mouth drop open. The thing was as thick as a book! This man had more money in his _wallet_ than she would ever have in her _**life**_! He got out three ten dollar bills and held them out, but she stared at him incredulously, and then looked back at Dan, who chuckled and took a drag on his own cigarette, which he had lit as Nathan left. Irene thought for a moment how unattractive chain smoking was.

"More than thirty bucks, Cal. Why don't you _ask_ her how much she wants? Or are you afraid of catching poor?" Cal opened his mouth to make a snide retort, but to interrupt him, the French woman held out her hand expectantly. The younger man looked at her, his expression confused as he handed her the thirty dollars, and in French she began to count it, then looked up

"Not enough." Dan laughed, but smothered it quickly. Nonetheless, Irene smiled at him

"How much do you want?" Cal asked in slight irritation.

"Four hundred." Dan couldn't control himself anymore, and spluttered in laughter, having to hold his sides as he laughed for about three minutes. In that time, Cal had given Irene what she thought was the longest glare she had ever received, but she adopted a smug smile, and blinked innocently as the man cursed under his breath and dug in his wallet again, then stopped

"How do I know the information is _worth _four hundred dollars? I don't need to know what they have for breakfast, Miss Chevalier." Irene could only mentally answer that Jack had croissants with fresh strawberries every day in France for breakfast, but she pretended to look irritated, despite the fact she wanted to laugh as hard as Dan had. Well, if she wasn't getting money from Jack, she might as well from a man who had it as loose change.

"I know more than that, Mr. Hockley. My money, _si'vous plait." _Cal regarded her, and then slowly drew out four fifty dollar bills, and again; she looked at him incredulously, but smiling smugly, Cal answered calmly

"Half now, half _after. _I think you'll find, Miss Chevalier-that expecting Mr. Martin to come to your rescue is unreliable as he works for me." Dan stared at Cal with the oddest expression, and Irene felt oddly worried that she had lost the one person who had even a slither of compassion, but when she saw Dan look defeated, bowed her head and began to speak.

_-AWNL-_

_Don't do it. Don't do it._

Dan was mentally begging Cal not to give him the order to throw out Irene, as she looked so frail, so small. He hadn't mentioned that he had been following her wherever she went, and heard her speak to her small child about her Dad, stating that she would soon find him. Judging on how she looked when she left the Dawson's today, it didn't go well.

He still didn't want her alone on the streets though

Odd, as normally; he wouldn't have cared.

_-AWNL-_

As she spoke, Irene watched Cal's interest heighten and peak as she told him when Jack was at work, and therefore; Rose was home alone. She really couldn't care less why Cal wanted to know-because the way she saw it; that redheaded bitch was the only thing standing between her, Jack and Amelie being a happy family. If only he had never left Paris, then he would have believed her, supported her. How she wanted that. Then _she _had to come along. She knew as soon as she'd seen Rose on the train that she hated her, as she cooed patronizingly at her daughter then implied she didn't give her enough love! The nerve of some women! Rose probably had a governess to raise her, so she didn't know what a Mother was, and therefore; all of her children would hate her. That was Irene's wish, anyway. As her disdain grew, the more detail she put into her story and the happier Cal became. It was like she could hear coins being dropped every breath he took. She finished with a flourish, gesturing to a clock and saying

"Jack is at home right now, but will be at work in thirteen hours and leave for home in eighteen hours." Cal smiled at her darkly, and for a moment she felt de-ja-vú, and then realised it was similar to her own smiles that she saved just for Rose. The woman had everything, right? Why not give her a signature glare? Cal got out his wallet again and gave her the rest of her notes. Slowly and carefully, Irene counted; and grinned as she realised he gave her twenty extra, and look up gratefully.

"_Merci_, _Monsieur_ Hockley." Cal shook his head, still donning that same dark smile, but now his eyes sparkled with thought, something deep and underlying. Irene then turned and nodded with a smile to Dan, to which he stood up and smiled awkwardly too

"_Monsieurs_ Hockley. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." and with that, the French woman turned and walked coolly through the doors, concealing her excitement until she was round the corner, at which part she exploded with joy and cried out rapturously.

_-AWNL-_

Dan watched as Irene left, feeling slightly disappointed in himself for not saying anything; but with a sigh, turned to his brother; who looked oddly excited

"Happy now?" Cal grinned and nodded

"Now we can move. Tomorrow, at midday; do it." Dan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, for the first time feeling slightly uncomfortable with an assignment, but nodded and got out his gun, placing into the table. Cal shook his head vigorously, and said furiously whilst putting the gun firmly in a locked drawer

"No weapons." Dan shrugged indifferently. What did he care? The Dawson's were just another job. Cal however was beside himself with excitement, like a child at Christmas. His mind however was not focused on getting coal or toys, no. Well, perhaps toys. One _particular _toy. He would have it soon.

And she wouldn't even expect it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! Rose is in danger! Review to keep her safe! Remember to tell us about face claims! Unfortunately, our beta let us down and didn't ever reply so now we're back to doing all of the work ourselves. This was originally written way back in July-we're ahead of you guys now and we're trying to keep it that way. See you soon **

**Il s'agit de votre papa. Dire bonjour**- This is your Daddy. Say hello.

**Merci**-Thank you

**Bonjour**-Hello

**Si'vous plait**-Please

**Non**- No

**Oui**-Yes

**Talia&Alessia**

**(The2DawsonGirls)**

**Xxxx**


	21. Chapter 17

**A/N Second to last chapter here! This shows things taking a shocking turn. Hope you enjoy**

**Be sure to drop us a review with any questions you have about anything story related or otherwise**

**-Talia&Alessia**

**(The2DawsonGirls)**

**Xxxx**

* * *

><p>"<em>A friend to all is a friend to none."<em>

_-Aristotle_

* * *

><p><em>A Whole New Life<em>

_Chapter 17_

_Wednesday 17th May 1912._

It was 12am before Jack made it upstairs to bed. It seemed to Rose that it had taken him longer to 'clear his head' than she initially thought. Getting undressed from his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear, he crawled into bed next to Rose and hugged her tight against his body breathing in her scent. She didn't turn from where she was facing away from Jack, but his arms around her still felt pretty comforting, despite the events of that day. She tried so hard to be mad at him for keeping part of his life away from her, but couldn't find it within her to do so.

"Let's just forget it happened, Jack." Her husband got a shock purely because he didn't know she was awake, but then a wave of relief came over him when he heard what she had said.

"Do you mean that, Rosie?" he asked in a soft and comforting tone.

"With everything I have." Turning Rose around to face him he places a small kiss on her lips her lips

"You" he said placing another small kiss on her lips "are amazing, Rosie." Rose blushed slightly and looked down then the moment was broken by a yawn.

"I think some ones tired" Nodding slightly Rose looked back up into Jacks eyes. "Just a little". Stroking her hair Jack gave her one last kiss then turned her around so that he could spoon her.

"Sleep my love".

_-AWNL-_

The next morning both Jack and Rose got a well-deserved lie-in, waking up at ten o'clock which Rose had never done before in her life. A lie in was an unexpected pleasure on days which her mother had gone to speak with a business associate, her lawyer or even occasionally-Nathan Hockley, who Rose had only had the pleasure of meeting the once. Even though sleeping in so late was something that excited Rose; the fact that she woke up to find Jack not in bed next to her didn't. Knowing he hadn't gone far when she heard him curse from outside their room then seeing him emerge, hobbling from their bedroom door with a defeated grin on his face. Struggling not to laugh Rose spoke up

"You really need to stop stubbing your toe on the stairs. You'll give your toe a concussion if you're not careful". It was now Jack's turn to laugh.

"Err...Rose, I know you're not a doctor but surely- surely you must know that toes can't get a concussion… right?" Jack said with a hopefully look on his face. His wife sat up in bed, folding her arms over her chest in mock offence, but the smile on her face saying otherwise

"Jack, I know you've only been living here for a few weeks but surely, surely, you must know that there is a sticky-out bit of wood on the stairs that you keep hitting your foot on… or not…" Rose remarked glancing at his red toe, which looked like it was throbbing. It was moments like these that they loved and cherished; little moments of banter that they shared with each other every so often which made their partnership more fun. The two got dressed and made their way down stairs to make breakfast, their hands firmly gripping each other, and Rose very gently led her husband around the offending piece of wood, to which he chuckled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"I think that we deserve a nice relaxing day, just the two of us" Jack stated looking up from is oatmeal at his wife, who stood up to place her bowl into the sink and beginning to wash it up.

"Hmm, yes, I think you're right. That would be wonderful. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?" she asked curiously

Jack thought for a moment then came to a decision

"I think I want to start drawing again"

"What do you mean? You draw for a living." Rose remarked confusedly, turning round once she placed the bowl on the side of the sink, leaning over to the chair next to hers to grab her tea towel. Jack gave her a grin which momentarily made her heart skip a beat, and her stomach flip.

"What I mean is I want to start drawing you again. I miss it. I had this dream, you see, of every wall in this house covered in drawings of you. What do you think?" Jack finished with a huge grin on his face. Rose was now somewhat chuckling but very outwardly blushing at the thought of having thousands of mini 'hers' on the walls and ceilings-but she had to admit that she felt slightly flattered

"I don't know about every wall but I'm sure a few new drawings of some different things wouldn't hurt." Rose offered with a smile. With a confused look on his face Jack sounded slightly hurt as he asked

"You don't want me to draw you?" she could hear that her husband was slightly confused, so she quickly answered,

"No, of course I do! More than anything, just maybe… some other things as well would also brighten up the look of this house. Besides you would get bored drawing me all the time."

"Is that a challenge? Because you know I love a challenge" Jack retorted with a wink.

"Not that I don't appreciate your offer of spending the day together but didn't you have to go into work today?" Rose questioned. He shot her his winning smile and stated

"I may have sent a telegram to Terry to tell him that we missed the train will have to get the next one… which won't arrive until tonight." she leaned against the sink, smiling wryly at her husband and in faux shock exclaimed

"Jack Dawson! How very dishonest of you! I truly am shocked." He was desperately trying not to laugh got up from his chair and made his way over to Rose's

"How about we stop pretending like we care and go and put that present you got me into good use?" Jack and Rose both got up and put away the pots and plates they used for breakfast. They then made their way to the living room so that he could start his drawing. It was nice for them to have a taste of what their lives would be like with just the two of them in their own house, enjoying each other's company. Just the two of them.

"Hey, Rosie, do you mind passing me that pillow over there" Jack asked as he motioned to a cushion on the couch. Nodding her head Rose picked up the pillow and tossed it to Jack only to watch him put it back on the loveseat, just in a different position. Rose looked at him in disbelief, sitting on the edge of said loveseat. Her husband watched her, a grin on his face as he saw her confusion

"What?" he asked, crouching so he was at her level, and taking her hands in his.

"You couldn't have asked me to move it?" She asked with a smirk on her face. He gave a sigh, as if he were thinking about something-then pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then kissing the cheek where it had been.

"All I want you to do is sit there and look beautiful," he whispered as he stood and began to rearrange various cushions they had around the sofa, throwing some of them on the floor because they were getting in the way.

_-AWNL-_

Rose was lying across the couch surrounded by a few carefully placed cushions, and like it was before-her heart was pounding at the eroticism of it all. She was wearing a deep blue dress which she found left from Molly in the closet, one that in her spare time one the days when Jack had been at work had managed to hem and make fit her more comfortably, but it still wasn't a great fit. Jack assured her he would draw around it and in the finished product it would look like the dress was made for her. What in reality was hours- felt like mere minutes to Jack and Rose. Not one word was spoken between the two lovers throughout the duration of the drawing. It wasn't, however, an awkward silence it was the kind of silence that was peaceful. They both knew the other was thinking about the same thing even though neither of them dared to say it. The only thought that plagued both of their minds was that night that what turned out to that fateful night on Titanic. The night that brought them so close then almost tore them apart indefinitely. The night they both tried so hard to forget though they knew that the memory of it would stay with them. They knew that the intimacy they shared that night was unlike something whey will ever be able to repeat or relive, but did they even want to? They had been so close to death that day-it was a miracle that they had both survived. It was like the Titanic tragedy had brought them together-but unfortunately ripped so many families apart.

When he had finished he handed the drawing to Rose, who after staring at it for a moment, found that she just didn't have enough words to describe it. It was stunning, and as lifelike as a photograph.

"Oh Jack, how do you do it? Take a somewhat boring scene such as this and turn it onto something with so much depth, so much life and character?" Rose interrogated. Jack laughed, putting his charcoal back into the box he had been given by Terry upon his employment.

"That's you Rose, not me. I only draw what I see. I can only see you, and you is beautiful." She blushed and looked away. Her husband turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes, and he leaned and kissed her softly Her breath was taken right out of her, and she struggled to say

"M..maybe you were right. Maybe I wouldn't have jumped, but now I see that I wasn't suppose to because look where we are now" and with that Rose took the picture out of Jack's hand and went to place it in a frame that had been emptied after they agreed to move in, and hung it on the wall. Their wonderful moment- however, was interrupted by a loud and persistent knock at the door. It was a very, very loud, forcful knock at that. Jack and Rose exchanged a look of fear, wondering of someone had found out that they were, indeed- back from their honeymoon and if that person would be Jack's boss, Molly's husband. Even if they were friends they knew that skipping work would be frowned upon. He could even lose his job. They were trying not to even breath too loudly, as it seemed like that would broadcast that they were indeed home

"Should I answer it?" Rose mouthed, and Jack gulped

"I'm not sur.." Before Jack could finish what he was whispering the familiar voice of Cassie Hangar, sounding extremely excited

"Jack, Rose I know you're home! I saw you arrive yesterday so why don't you stop pretending to be sick, Jack and come open the door!" Jack got up answer the door and when he did he was greeted by Cassie who pushed past him and rushed straight into the living room to Rose. Cassie was followed by Terry who calmly walked into the house and shook Jack's hand, a huge, smug grin on his face. Jack had forgotten that their cab would have gone straight past the Hangar's home, and it was a coincidence that Terry happened to be off work that day. It's not that they didn't like Cassie and Terry, but they much would have preferred spending the day alone, having their last day of the 'honeymoon period', to themselves and not having to share it with a pair who sometimes fought like an old married couple.

"So, tell me!" Cassie said pulling Rose down to sit next to her on the couch

"How was it? Was it amazing? Didn't you just have the best time? Oh, gosh I'm so jealous" her husband did try his best to hide his embarrassment at his wife's enthusiasm, but didn't say anything because these type of moods were few and far between, and ruining it would mean that he would pay for it with a week sleeping on the couch and the cold shoulder. Rose chuckled before she answered calmly

"Oh yes, it was all of those things and much, much more. Right Jack?" she turned expectantly to face her husband, who quickly nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Rose thought of an excuse to get off the couch very quickly, and stood up crying

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I never offered you a drink or anything" Terry waved his hand in refusal, but Cassie beamed, standing up herself and looking to the two men. Terry looked worried at what his wife was about to say

"Wait, why don't we go out somewhere? We have a car so Jack won't be seen" Cassie suggested, raising her eyebrow at the artist, who went red, then looked at his wife, and they exchanged a thoughtful look. Jack smiled at the woman, saying cooly

"Sure, why not?"

The Hangars drove them to a place called Charlie's, forgetting to warn their fiends that this was a place they took their children; Michael and Paul when they were younger and Ruby apparently only a few days ago. The walls were painted a glaring yellow, and the music was pounding, despite it being kids music was ringing in their ears. Laughing children ran past them, and Jack winced at the noise then turned back to the table, where Terry was sipping at his coffee, and Rose and Cassie were making small talk. The atmosphere was light, but as Jack caught Terry staring nostalgically at the children in the play pen, asked jokingly

"You look broody." Terry sighed and took another drink, before shaking his head sadly

"Nah. After Rubes we found out that we..er..Couldn't have more kids." Jack looked away awkwardly at Cassie, who seemed to have not have heard them. He and Rose had never spoken about children yet, but he was fairly confident that it was possible for them-so it was strange thinking that one of their friends had become barren. He rubbed the back of his neck and said apologetically

"I..I'm sorry." Terry shook his head and dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. He put a few notes on the table for his coffee and said calmly

"Hey, I'm just grateful for the three we've got, you know?" he poked his wife in the arm, and smiled as she looked up

"Cassie, baby-why don't you and Rose go shopping for a little while, I'm gonna take Jack over to Walton's." Rose looked up confusedly

"Walton's?" Cassie had already stood up and was maneuvering herself around the table, and Terry followed her. He kissed his wife's temple, but stopped to answer Rose's question thankfully

"Walton's is the art store round here. Thought Jack might appreciate it more than I ever could." Jack squeezed his wife's hand, and whispered

"I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours, okay?" she nodded, and allowed herself to be pulled away by Cassie-who led her toward the boutiques.

_-AWNL-_

Cassie and Rose exchanged a giggle as they left the store, their bags fresh in their hands. The young clerk, Darren had just attempted what could only be described as 'wooing' them, only to lose his temper and throw their news dresses into the paper bags with a frown as they told him that they were flattered, but married. Obviously he had taken this in the sense that they had been patronizing him-but the young man had even tried to overcharge them in revenge-so Cassie lost her temper and long story short, they were allowed to leave after paying only a buck. Cassie's 'tantrums' as Terry called them were renowned in their area; known to be fierce and unforgiving. This time, Rose had been lucky enough to see a fake one-but even that had been unnerving. There was something strange about Cassidy Hangar that she could not, for the life of her put her finger on. Either way, she did not want to get on her bad side. She wouldn't have wanted to anyway, as Cassie had been a very good friend to her, her first real friend in fact in many years. She wished that Ciara lived closer-as she would have loved to have gotten to known the Irish woman better. She felt like she needed the support of someone who was not related to Tommy-friends who instead of helping her remember Tommy (which was a good thing), help her to move on with her life. She and Cassie would be there for her if she needed them-especially for help with the new baby. She had been shocked to hear about Ciara's pregnancy-especially as she had never even known that Tommy was married. It was saddening to realise that she knew nothing about most of the passengers aboard Titanic, how most of them had families to go home to-people who were mourning just as Ciara was. It made her feel selfish to know that she never condescended long enough to break away from speaking to just Jack, to speak to the other members of third class.

Maybe she was more like her mother than she realised.

A feeling of nausea overtook her, and she felt her cheeks drain of their colour and she stopped. Cassie had been speaking about the days when she had just met terry and how their first date went, when she realised that her companion had stopped, and turned around-rushing back to her when she realised that something was terribly wrong. She put her arm around Rose and asked quietly

"Are you okay, Rose?" the younger woman felt tears leak from her eyes and roll down her cheeks, and Cassie immediately brushed them away, and pulled her toward a park bench-forcing her to sit down

"Rose? Are you alright?" she shook her head, and Cassie whispered

"Tell me. It'll be alright." Rose sniffed

"Am...Am I a horrible person, Cass?" her friend looked shocked, and her demeanour changed from calm and concerned to angry, and rose gulped. Was she angry at her?

"Rose, who on earth told you that you were a horrible person? Was it Jack, because I to God that if he's told you that-" Rose shook her head quickly and interjected

"No, no! It wasn't Jack...it's just that I realised that I never bothered to speak to anyone in third class on Titanic expect for Jack…and that makes me just as bad as my mother...and believe me, my mother was pretty bad." Cassie shook her head and patted Rose's knee encouragingly

"Well, you know. You aren't your mom. Jack didn't marry your mom he married you. I'm not friends with your mom I'm friends with you. Now, we would hate you if you were anything like your mom, so you can't be-right?" it was actually that simple. She wondered momentarily why she had overthought it. Even though Cassie had made it so easy for her to understand, as they stood up, linked arms and walked toward another shop, there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched.

Terry and Jack had been walking around the same art store for around an hour and a half when Terry finally gave a sigh and looked at his watch, saying

"Well, Jackie boy. Looks like we better get goin'." The younger man sighed and followed his friend over to the counter, where he dropped a packet full of pencils that they had been admiring earlier, and got out his wallet. The cashier told him that it cost $40, and without even blinking, Terry dropped it on the counter and picked up the baggie. Without thinking, he handed it to Jack, who stared at him in shock. He was going to protest, when Terry once again gestured for him to stop, and said firmly

"Call it a wedding gift." Jack handed the bag back

"You and Cass gave us Rose's dress-" Terry gave the bag back as they left the store and pointed out

"No, **Cass **gave Rose a wedding dress. Just accept 'em with a smile, Dawson." Jack deliberated, but finally relented and smiled at his friend

"Thanks, Terry. You're a pal." The older man laughed heartily and gestured with a tilt of his head that they should get going. Jack's mind was reeling at the thought of all the drawings he could create-he could really fill their home with pictures that he had created. Not necessarily all of Rose, no. Perhaps more of landscapes, such as the ones that she had had in her cabin aboard the ship. Monet. He wanted to be as famous as Monet. Have his drawings appreciated by people around the world; he wanted to _inspire _people like himself-those who thought that they would amount to nothing. He wanted to prove to them that they were no different to the privileged when it came to talent. There was no line drawn in the sand between the rich and the poor when it came to talent-that was how the whole world should be. Free.

The two couples said goodbye amicably, and Terry and Cassie dropped the Dawsonses off once they had gone once again to get some dinner. They had felt so tired that they decided to go straight to sleep. Rose had no time to tell Jack that she had felt insecure, that she had lost her nerve..that she thought that she was being watched.

How she regretted it.

At about midnight, she heard something outside-an engine dying, and a crunch of footsteps against the gravel path. She had already not slept well in the first place, her mind occupied. Jck was sleeping peacefully, occasionally snuffling in his sleep and she felt it cruel to wake him. She decided she would go and see what was going on herself. As she got out of bed, she looked out of her bedroom window, and saw nothing. It was pitch black, even the street lights were dim. She couldn't make out any vehicle, even those that were meant to be there; the ones that belonged to Mary and her family for example. She decided that she would go downstairs and get something to drink to calm her nerves, but found as she went downstairs that her legs were shaking. It was freezing-as if it had suddenly snowed downstairs, and the lights that she could have sworn had been on when they went to bed were off. She shuddered and pulled her robe round her tighter, pulling her hair out of the back of it to drape round her shoulders as a shroud to keep the warmth in. She could feel the goose pimples creeping up and down her leg; as if someone were running a single freezing finger up and down them as she walked, as if the chill of death had made itself comfortable in her kitchen. She opened the cupboard to retrieve a glass, and opened the tap, pouring some cold water into the glass, and with shaking hand, drank it slowly. Outside it began to rain, and a storm quickly appeared, the crash of lightning lighting up her kitchen. If she had turned around, she would have seen an eerie face etched into the shadows. She put down the glass, and looked out the window, trying to see how heavy the rain was coming down, when she felt something blunt hit her over the head, and all went black.

If one of Rose's neighbours had looked out of their windows at that point, they would have seen a man dragging her lifeless body across the curb, both their bodies becoming drenched in the cold rain water. She was dragged over to a spot not lit by the lamps, under some trees at the side of the road. It had been carefully planned out so that no one would see the vehicle if they looked, and no one ever would-as it was late at night on a weekday. Tomorrow they would all wake up to find one of their residents missing, and no clues to be found. As Rose's captor picked her up so easily that it made her seem like an infant and put her in the back of the car, he looked round to see if he had been noticed, but of course-he had not.

Dan Martin was good at his job,

but Dan Hockley was even better.

As he drove away in the dead of night, the door to the kitchen closed with the force of the wind, and the whole street fell into a perfect, dark silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Rose has been kidnapped :O What will happen? Next chapter is last of this instalment, then on to the next! See you there**

**-Talia&Alessia**

**(The2DawsonGirls)**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 18

**A/N: The end of an era…this is the last chapter of 'A Whole New Life'...but the beginning of its sequel...ready for this? The title is…**

'**C'est La Vie' **

**Who's excited? We are! For the last chapter we'll be answering any questions about the stories or characters, whether they'll be appearing, more into their stories- anything you want to ask about the story or us, just let us know in a review :D**

**So from both of us a big THANK YOU for your supported throughout this entire process and we really hope you'll join us in the next instalment we're truly grateful to every one of you.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M+ AS IT HAS SCENES THAT MAY BE UNSUITABLE YOUNGER READERS. **

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."<em>

― _Frank Herbert_

* * *

><p>'<em>A Whole New Life'<em>

_Chapter 18_

Jack was shuddering with anger; he was sat on the couch brooding over what had happened. He hadn't seen it, he'd been at work. Maybe that was why he was so angry-because he hadn't been around to protect his wife against this inevitable.

Because it was inevitably going to happen.

Cal never lost, he made that clear even in such a desperate situation as the Titanic and he certainly wasn't going to lose Rose, not after what she knew about him. She had seen a side to him that could potentially spell the end of the Hockley family's reign of terror. He wouldn't let that happen-he had too much to lose. He was terrified to think of what was probably happening to Rose right at that very moment...

-AWNL-

Rose sat on the cold concrete of her dungeon, the tears which had previously been streaming down her tears now making her face stiff. She had a brown potato sack over her head and all was dark. All she could hear was the faint ringing of bells, and occasionally a quiet laugh. She began to yell out for assistance, but she was gagged with a thick scarf, but even if she had been able to make the sound of her pain audible, she doubted that anyone would come to help her. Why would they defy their master, whoever he was. She had never seen the man before in her life-albeit he looked a little familiar, but almost fleetingly so. It was like in a split second he transformed into someone she recognised, but she couldn't put her finger on who exactly this mysterious person was. What was his motive? What had she ever done wrong to this stranger? What had made him kidnap her in broad daylight? She began to panic and her heartbeat became more rapid, desperate. Her body was searching for answers, racking her brain for a possible answer. Nothing. Nothing at all. What was worse was that she was beginning to become thirsty.

"Help me. Please." She croaked, but even she couldn't hear her own voice. Once again she was trapped, but this time it was more terrifying than the first time. Who could have done this? In her past life she was seen and not hurt-so she couldn't think of anyone who could have held a grudge from that point in her life. Cal was another obvious option, but he had no idea where she lived, and had only known that she had been in Rancho Santa Margherita for her wedding day, and not necessarily that she lived there. The man, either way had looked like he was fairly strong, and didn't seem like the type of man to take orders from a weedy rich boy. She could feel every bone in her body freezing. The room wasn't well insulated at all; there was a small window at the top of the concrete wall, with some grass growing inside, obviously showing how long it had been left open-but now the floor was completely frozen and she had goose-bumps. She gave another scream, but the gag was beginning to hurt the sides of her mouth. She longed for a glass of water, something to quench her thirst, perhaps to sooth the stinging edges of her lips. She longed for her hands to be untied from the drainpipe running through the room, and for her feet to be untied. She was a hostage, and she had no idea how to deal with this situation.

The bolt on the door was pulled, and she heard some chains rattling and a key being turned in the lock. She pushed herself back, as far backward as she could go, so she was now shielded behind a pillar, and was facing the wall. The door was flung open, and she held her breath. She hoped that whoever it was, she had fooled them. However, they didn't even pause, just flounced over to her. They ripped at the top of the sack and grabbed her hair; then pushing her down. She gave a cry of pain as her head hit the cold concrete, and her head began to swim. Her eyes were beginning to flutter as her head began to feel heavier. She was being dragged by her hair now out of the room, and was shoved over the barricade with the person's shoe. She gave a small groan as her hair flitted down over her face, and she could feel something dripping down from the roots of her hair down her cheek. She felt sick as she realised that it was probably blood. Her head was still feeling heavy, and she closed her eyes to try and ease the pain. She was being pushed down the hallway, and as soon as she felt as though she had been flipped, her hair was being gripped again and she was being dragged down a flight of stars. She began to screams she felt her muscles spasming in shock and as her hand got caught underneath her, and she heard the crack and felt the extreme pain in her wrist. Her voice was muffled, but this time she was a lot louder. She howled in pain, but even this didn't cause her tormentor to stop. She was still being dragged as she finally fell onto hard ground at the bottom of the stairs, and she tried to lift her head, to be able to make the sack fall off so she could get some form of identification from this cruel person. She couldn't, and she resigned herself to the fact that eventually they would kill her.

She just hoped they'd make it quick.

_-AWNL-_

Dan pushed at the doors of his father's study, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Nathan frowned at him as he looked up from his papers

"I asked you not to smoke around my home, Daniel." The man snorted and collapsed in the brown leather chair opposite Nathan's desk

"Guess it's just one more disappointment you've gotta' deal with, Dad" the older man glared at him and looked back down at his papers, but continued speaking. Dan knew from experience that Nathan wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing if he was interested in a single word he had to say

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing what Caledon told you to?" Dan growled

"I don't take orders from Caledon." Nathan gave a short, patronising laugh but still didn't look up

"You do when there is money involved." Dan suddenly began to hate his father with a passion, and the glare he sent him he had no doubt told Nathan this. Finally the older man looked up and sighed, pouring some brandy

"No matter. Please refrain from smoking anywhere that isn't here or your room." Dan looked away angrily and hissed

"It's not my room. Hasn't been since I was six years old." Nathan sighed and rubbed his eyes, before saying tiredly

"Daniel, stop acting like a spoilt child having a tantrum and go and fetch Caledon. Then, you can tell us both together how it went." Dan flicked his cigarette into the ashtray on Nathan's desk and stood up, not taking his eyes off of his father, as if he was sure that he would attack, like he was dangerous. It was a part of his job to be ruthless if needs be- and he understood from very early on in his career where he had inherited this from. Nathan was watching his oldest son warily too, but before Dan turned to leave, he growled

"I don't take orders from you, or anyone else. You got that, Dad?" the older man had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the obstinate boy inside of this man came out. He nodded seriously, and Dan huffed out of the room, to do exactly what Nathan told him to.

It was because he was being paid.

Why was that so hard for him to believe?

His mom had told him when Caledon had first sent a telegram 'requesting his presence' that it was not going to be for a nice family reunion. Laura knew better than anyone how cruel Cal could be; she had once been his nanny. Once Moira; Cal and his sister Francesca's mom had found out that she was pregnant, and the father was none other than the Hockley patriarch she had been kicked out so fast her head had spun. To her credit, Moira had acted calmly when Nathan decided to raise Dan as his legitimate son, and she had treated him with anxious, albeit frosty politeness. She was worried about her own kids being overshadowed by a 'bastard child' as she had so politely called him one night when she thought that he was asleep. As if it were coincidence-the next week Laura was back and asked for Dan back and to Dan's surprise, Nathan gave him straight back. Dan had realised a few years ago that his Mom had probably been blackmailed into giving him up, and blackmailed again to get rid of him. The elder Daniel Hockley now stalked through the home which was technically his birth right to inherit after Franny's death. Franny. Her death had hit him hard, even as a child. He still thought of her with gentle fondness.

"Franny! FRAAAANNNYY! I GIVE UP! You can come out now!" Dan yelled, running around the park. His father was sitting with his wife, Moira on a bench; and they were talking seriously about something that the small child really didn't even care about. He ran over to a dirt path and ran over to the big oak trees and started caterwauling again

"Fraaaaannyyy!" he screamed, spinning round to see if she was approaching. She wasn't. Dan gulped as he tried to remember how he had come, but he had run so fast and had not taken notice. He ran toward a muffled light through the trees, and his foot got caught in space between a root and the dirt. He fell face flat onto a stone path and he howled in pain. Almost instantly there were a pair of arms round him, and he was being rocked soothingly in someone's warm arms

"There, there, Danny. It's okay, Franny's here." Dan still howled in pain, gripping his knee which was scraped and now bleeding. Franny tutted and bent down, placing a sweet kiss on his knee-and then pushing his hair out of his face.

"There, now. All better, see? It doesn't hurt anymore-does it?" the small boy shook his head sadly, still a little shocked from his sudden fall. However he began to calm down as Franny changed the subject to the ducks in the pond. Moira had taught Franny from a very young age to help those in need, as a good Christian would. Franny didn't know about religion, but she sure knew how to make her baby brother feel better.

Dan gave a sigh as he sat on the couch in the hall. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he thought of having to be at the back of the church at Franny's funeral. Moira hadn't let him at the front, saying that he had never been a part of their family and that he never would be. All false politeness was gone, as Moira now had nothing more to lose. Caledon had grown up to become a carbon copy of his father, and although it was a bit worrying for his mother-she was proud of him, as she knew that it meant that he would be successful like his father before him. Laura held his hand tight and didn't let go the whole service. He dug his tiny fingers into the palm of her hand, and later saw that there were tiny little nail marks, and she had to rub ice cubes on them. She didn't complain once. She told him how proud she was of him. How proud she was that he was her son and that she loved him very much. It was crazy how big of a contrast there was between Nathan and Laura. They were polar opposites. Where Laura was loving, kind and protective like a mother bear, Nathan was cold and calculated. Something he knew his brother had inherited, and that he and Franny hadn't.

It was stupid to call him any kind of compassionate-he was a hit man after all. There is no way you can kill someone in cold blood kindly. A servant he knew to be called Dante strolled past him, a silver tray on his hand. As he passed the younger man, he turned and bowed his head slightly, saying quietly

"Mr Hockley. May I bring you anything?" Dan sighed and rubbed his eyes

"No thanks, Dante. If I ask you to call me Dan...again you won't listen, will you?" Dante gave a slight smile as he straightened up

"No, Mr Hockley. Your father gave me strict instructions to treat you no differently than I do your brother." Dan rolled his eyes and moved up, leaving some space for the man to sit. Dante immediately moved forward, but stopped as he was on his way to put the tray down. He gave a slight awkward cough and stepped back. The hit man shook his head sadly

"Tay, you've known me since I was a kid. Come on." Dante coughed again, and bowed his head again and scurried off so fast he nearly dropped his tray. Reluctantly the man stood up and staggered over to a door on the far right and made his hand into a fist, then proceeded to bang on it three times. A quiet voice beckoned him in, and Dan Martin was not one to argue with his employers.

No matter who they were.

_-AWNL-_

"Jack, would ya' stop pacin'? It won't help nothin'!" Terry cried from the dining table, and Cassie opened her mouth to yell at her insensitive husband, but Jack interrupted her by walking up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder

"No, Cass. He's right. I just don't know what to do. If I call the police that could make them hurt her, but if I leave it be and hope they'll give her back she'll be hurting anyway. I don't know what to do!" he cried, collapsing on the couch. The Hangars exchanged a mutual look of concern, and after a moment, Cassie sat next to Jack; taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly. The man looked up, and she smiled calmly, whispering

"We'll find her, Jack. I promise." Jack felt tears well up behind his eye lids and then begin to stream down his cheek. Cass wiped it away with a flick of her finger so quickly and gently that he almost gave a shudder at the sudden feeling of comfort. He wanted to scream and kick and punch. He wanted to hurt Cassie, hurt Terry even though they were on his side

On Rose's side...

He began to sob softly, burying his head in Cassie's shoulder. She put her arm around him, holding him as tightly as he could as she looked over again at her husband, who was now looking slightly sick at the wall opposite him, at a picture of the people whom the Dawsons' were renting the house from. Cassie felt slightly ill that she had only seen Rose the day before. Had she missed any signs? Had she seen anyone watching them? She doubted it, she had been too busy spending time and enjoying herself with her friends. Ciara had come down for a few days to claim Tommy's stuff from the mortuary, apparently some asshole had picked it up from the place where his corpse had lain and taken it onto the Carpathia with him, but the person registered themselves as a different name to Thomas Ryan, the name stitched into the bag by his wife so once they realised that the real Thomas had perished, they sent a telegram to the postal office nearest to Ciara's house and she came straight away down to California to pick it up. She was quickly using up all of her savings. Tommy's mother, who was currently still mourning was unaware that her husband, Bert had borrowed Ciara a hefty amount of money so that she and her kids could escape on holiday somewhere-so that she could try and wrap her mind around life without her husband, to try and give the children something else to concentrate on. It was certainly a lot harder than she had expected it to be, especially as all of Tom's siblings had arrived back in their parent's home in preparation for their brother's memorial service and his older sister Aideen wasn't helping with scathing looks at the children and snide comments toward her sister-in-law and how she never should have let Tom go and help to build ships in the first place. She said he should have taken a profession closer to home. She was treating it as if it was all Ciara's fault, and no matter how many times her parents and siblings reprimanded her Ciara couldn't help but feel that Aideen was right. She had yet to tell the children of the new baby that she was expecting, conceived the last time she had seen Tommy alive a few months before the cursed ship sank. She often went quiet, and although Cass hadn't known her for very long, she got the feeling that Ciara wasn't normally like that. No matter, she would be there for her friend-not matter what happened.

"We're here for you, Jack. We promise, don't we Terry?" she shot a glance at her husband, who was already nodding and strode over to his friend, patting him on the back

"You need anythin', Jack. You just ask us, alright?" Jack nodded and looked up at his friends, his eyes red from crying so desperately. He managed to sob out

"Thanks you guys. I just...need to find her. Know that she's okay." Once again, the Hangar's exchanged a look between them that Jack Dawson did not see. Terry nodded solemnly at his wife, and she rubbed circles soothingly on his back, as she would one of her children as they cried

"To do that we need to think about who could have a motive." Jack's head suddenly snapped up, his cheeks regaining his colour and his eyes narrowed. He snarled out one name

"Cal."

_-AWNL-_

"She's really here?" Cal said excitedly, however he controlled himself and tried to seem calm, as he didn't want Dan to know how very excited he was. His prize had finally returned to him. His older brother looked slightly sick, and Nathan looked incredibly smug, and poured three glasses of whisky and handed them to his sons. He raised his own glass, saying loudly

"To our family. The Hockleys'. Triumphant once again." Cal immediately raised his glass, and he and his father repeated the words that they made sound like a blessing. Like you were blessed if you were a Hockley. Dan just downed his drink in one, and wiped his mouth on the back of his jacket sleeve. He took a step toward Caledon, who took a wary step back. He held out his hand expectantly. Nathan and his youngest offspring exchanged a look of mutual amusement, and slowly, both removed their wallets-which Dan knew from experience would be stuffed with cash. He thought of his pocket, which contained his keys to the apartment he rented out while he was in town, and a five dollar bill. He was going to go back home soon, back to his Mom who was terrified for her son's safety. He would have to go home to his sometime girlfriend, Maddi who only really cared for him once he had visited his wealthy relatives (whom he refused to name). The two men started counting out ten dollar notes onto the table. They never used anything bigger than a ten-when he had once asked why as a child, Nathan had said dryly that a lot of people would kill for the money he had in his pocket, so if they only found a few $10 notes then it wouldn't be worth their while. They never carried this much in public though. Their bodyguards carried at least $1,000 each while the men themselves only carried around 30 bucks. It worked like a childhood game; Nathan would put down a note then Cal and back and forward until there was a pile of notes, all adding up to $10,000. Dan stepped forward and shoved the notes into his coat pocket and placed his hat on his head, tilting the edge and saying wryly

"Mister Hockleys. Pleasure doing business." With that he turned and strode purposely toward the door, only stopping with his hand on the door knob as Nathan said warningly

"You don't mention this to your mother, am I clear, Daniel?" his hand tightened on the cold copper and said angrily, not turning around

"Just so we're clear, Dad-what I say to my mother is none of your business. Goodbye." He opened the door, and heard Cal mutter

"That whore wouldn't understand anyway." He turned furiously, and grabbed his brother, dragging him across the floor and slamming him against the wall, clenching his fist and snarling

"You wanna repeat that, Caledon?" he heard his father call for Winston, the head bodyguard since Lovejoy had perished on Titanic, and Cal smiled evilly, infuriating Dan further

"You lose again, Daniel. You'll never be one of us. You're just the bastard child of a servant. That's all you ever will be." Dan kneed the greasy haired rat in the nuts, and Cal gave a groan of pain, crumpling under the strain of the pain, and his brother growled

"I've done more work in a week than you'll ever do in your entire life." The man who was currently with one hand toward his aching genitals and one pinned to his side grinned smugly, saying smugly

"Yes, as a hit man. You should be careful, brother. It might just slip to the police the nature of your...Err...Business." Dan pushed him against the wall once again, glaring at the little bastard furiously. He longed to smash his head against the wall. He angrily snarled

"Is that a threat?" he felt arms grabbing him round shoulders and dragging him away. Cal pushed his slicked back hair (which was now rather raggedy) back, and strode over to Dan, who was struggling against Winston's grip and spat in his face. The hit man growled in fury and kicked against the elder man, who had once been his self-defence teacher. He had taught Dan everything that he knew, and still he was stronger. Cal smiled once again, and nodded-saying dangerously

"Keep your mouth shut, or else you'll go to jail and your mommy dear will be dead by the time you get released." Dan yelled and hollered as Winston carted him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He carried the younger man all the way out to the courtyard and dropped him on the gravel. Immediately Dan leapt up and tried to push past him to get to the door once again-but the body guard blocked him

"Dan. Don't" he tried pushing Winston out of the way, but once again the man who was like a brick wall blocked him, shoving him back onto the asphalt

"Dan, I don't wanna' hurt you." The younger man muttered expletives under his breath, and Winston rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"Look- I know that Cal is an asshole, and I know that your Mom isn't a whore. You know it and everyone knows it. Just let it go, kid." He was met with an angry scowl, and a moment later, Dan turned and flounced out of the gates, slamming it behind him and walking down the street. Winston watched him until he disappeared-it was as if he was looking back at all those years ago, when Dan and his Mom had walked down the street, out of Nathan's life presumably. All of the house settled into a sense of mourning for the young boy who had become a firm favourite of the staff due to his brave (albeit nonsensical) ignoring of his father's orders to treat the servants as his slaves; especially the negroes. Luckily, Dan had inherited his Mother's tact and kindness- and everyone had loved Laura when she was a member of staff. She was always going out of her way to do things for others, and everyone despised the master and mistress of the house when she was ordered to leave; especially as she was heavily pregnant. No one yet had guessed who the father was-which made it all the more shocking when it was finally uncovered.

Dan would never forgive his father for the way that he had treated his mother, but he was still his father. Unfortunately for him, whenever Nathan called-he was obligated to go. He hadn't touched a penny in his trust fund according to Percy, the family bursar-instead deciding to earn his own keep, and unlike his father and that side of the family, the staff and his mother didn't judge Dan on his choices.

They found it better keeping their noses out of business.

_-AWNL-_

Her new cell was slightly warmer than the last, which was a comfort. Her blindfold was removed when her captor finally stopped dragging her across the ragged ground, provided that she turned to face the wall and didn't turn round until she heard the locks being turned. She obliged, obviously and when the time was right, turned round and got her first look at her new prison. The walls were cement once again, but there was a tiny radiator in the corner and she immediately struggled over to it. The heat was barely there but nonetheless she sat next to it and moaned in pleasure. She was freezing, as her dress had been ripped short and the sleeves removed so that they could tie her pale limbs together. She was still thirsty, and saw some water dripping from damp on the ceiling in the corner. She looked round for something she could possibly use to catch it and lo and behold there was a tin bucket in the corner of the room, its original purpose turned to moot. She reached out with her foot and tried to kick the edge of the bucket without moving away from her beloved radiator-but failed. She gave a sigh of irritation and reluctantly crawled over to the bucket and held onto the handle between her teeth. She trotted, as if she was a terrier of some sort over to the rainfall and placed the bucket in its path. The water immediately began to collate at the bottom and she watched it thirstily. As soon as there was enough for her to be able to take a sufficient drink, she bit onto the side of the bucket and tipped it slightly. The water trickled slowly down the side of the bucket and into her open mouth. She drank in gulps, and as soon as she had started, it seemed that all the water was gone. Unfortunately, she would have to collect more. She gave a groan and desperately tried to tip the bucket further in order to get more water, but failed miserably. As she tipped more, she gave a shriek as the remainder of the cold water tipped down he front of her dress and reflexively moved backward, causing the bucket to crash onto the floor and role away. She stared at it in horror, as if she had seen the final raincloud in a desert float away slowly. She would never be able to pick it up now. Even if she managed to prop it up using her teeth, she would have to carry it all the way over to the side of the room. She felt tears-water of her own dripping down her cheeks and she flicked her tongue out to catch one. The water was saltier, but would do when push came to shove. It was lucky that she had managed to get the amount of rainwater she had.

She had been there for hours, or so it felt like. There had been no more visits from her captor since the last once when she had been dragged down the stairs yet. They weren't stupid, they knew that she would be watching the door waiting for them, and when they came in she would be able to see (and possibly recognise) them. They wouldn't give her the satisfaction of 'closure' before her eventual murder which she sure wouldn't be that far in the future. Perhaps this had started as a blotched kidnap-someone who recognised her from the years of her and her mother pretending to be rich; and once they realised that she had disowned her mother and married a poor artist they would kill her, as they would feel embarrassed for their mistake. She was nothing to them, even if they did know her-and that would make her murder even more horrifying. She, for some reason could not stop thinking about her old childhood home with its huge field as a backyard, which was surrounded by dense woodland. She thought about the number of guards that were lurking there whenever she asked her Mother if she could go out and play. They were not actors, or any other type of constantly-in-the-spotlight celebrities, but they were rich and to her mother that was a mitigating factor. She often got scared of the tall men who seemed to blend into the shadows like ghosts, and ran up to her and lifted her off of the floor whenever she fell, racing back into their mansion and cleaning up the scrape quickly. Sometimes she'd have to yell at them to leave her alone, as she was fine and had only really bumped her knee. It was crazy how often they overreacted. She would give anything to feel as safe (albeit subconsciously then) as she did in those early days now. She thought of odd things, like her book left turned over in her room-saved at page 86. She longed to pick it up, and indulge herself in some drama which had been created by an author-fiction. She felt that if she closed her eyes and did stupid things; counting to 135, crossing her fingers and toes…that when she opened her eyes it would all be a dream, and that she would be comfortably in her bed in Rancho Santa Margherita with her husband snoozing beside her.

There was movement outside of the door now, and she clenched her eyes shut as tight as she could. There was more than one voice, hushed to a point where she had to strain to even hear that anyone was speaking at all. As she key was turned in the lock, and the bold was pulled, she took a deep breath-and held it as light from the corridor flowed inside with her captor.

_-AWNL-_

Jack was storming around his home now, shoving things out of his way as he went. Terry grabbed him as he threw a lampshade against the wall in fury, scaring little Ruby-who ran toward her Mother and buried her head in her chest, not wanting to look over. Michael had brought her over after she was done at school, and had gone to work afterward- so his parents couldn't ask him to take her somewhere else. Now she was scared, and Terry was quickly losing his temper. He pushed Jack against the wall and put his arm on his throat, yelling

"Jack, stop! You're scarin' Ruby!" the younger man just couldn't contain his anger-determined to destroy anything and anyone. Rose was gone-stolen by her ex fiancé, a rapist. There was no doubt in his mind that she was probably miles away by now-Cal was evil but he wasn't dumb. He knew that Jack would realise that it was his doing and try to find him. He probably hired someone obscure-someone who didn't look anything different than your average Joe to watch them, to take Rose from right under her unassuming husband's nose. It was like a final middle finger up to his rival, showing that he was right-he always won. Jack's cloud of anger began to rise, and he looked round at his room. The sheets had been destroyed, ripped and thrown onto the floor and stomped on as he ran to reach the lampshades, which were smashed against the wall near Cassie, who was struggling to comfort her daughter who was sobbing in fear. Guilt fell over him, and he sighed looking away in embarrassment. Seeing that his friend had calmed down, Terry dropped his arm and walked quickly over to his family. He lifted Ruby into his arms and held her close to him, whispering soothing words in her ear. With one hand he gripped Cassie's hand, who was also rubbing their daughter's back. Ruby finally said

"Daddy? Is Jackie okay?" Terry nodded

"Yeah, baby. Jackie's alright. He's just real worried, see? Rosie's gone missin' and he doesn't know where she is." Ruby looked over curiously at her parents' friend, who was looking extremely guilty at the other side of the room, watching her as intently as he watched her. She gave a small smile, and said kindly

"Don't worry, Jackie. Rosie's big and strong like Mommy. She'll be okay. Won't she, Mommy?" Cassie kissed her daughter's head, wondering how much sweeter it was possible for her to get. Realising that she actually wanted an answer, she said quickly

"Yes, sweetie. She'll be fine." Ruby grinned, such an innocent smile which made even Jack feel the tiniest bit better though.

Not much though.

Not enough.

Jack had extended an invitation to his friends to let their daughter sleep in their guest room, as she had become increasingly tired and they didn't feel confident enough with his state of mind to leave him all alone. The mood he was in he'd end up hurting himself really badly. One Ruby was fast asleep and her mother returned downstairs, Terry sat down his friend at the dining table and his wife sat next to him, their expressions grave

"Are you gonna' call the police?" Terry asked quietly, even though his daughter was asleep. It felt like broaching the subject of Rose's kidnap was wrong-as if they were defiling a shrine. To be honest, they all expected her to walk through the door happy ad safe, but she wouldn't. Cassie seemed very quiet, and her husband put his arm around her shoulders soothingly

"Cass? You okay, honey?" she sighed and squeezed his hand, muttering

"I'm just so worried about her. She must be so scared." Jack shuddered at the thought of his wife all alone, with a man who had hurt her in the past. She would be terrified, crying as hard as she could, but she would never ever let Cal know that he had broken her. Lord only knew that she kept the façade of happiness up for years when she was still an aristocrat. The thing Cassie feared the most, though-was what he could do to her.

God only knew what he was doing right that minute.

Terry was gauging his wife's mood, trying to see whether he would have to remove her to calm her down-make her see reason. Her moods were…unpredictable...and she went from calm to livid in under a millisecond. He had never seen her in a situation as terrible as this before, however. With the Dawsons moved in a whole new set of drama. He didn't envy Jack anything, and with that terrible thought-pulled Cassie closer to him while Jack's back was turned and kissed her softly, whispering

"I love you." She looked back at Jack, who was sobbing at his sink once again and whispered

"I love you." She stood up and walked over to their broken, sobbing friend who was struggling to contain himself for the sake of their small, sleeping daughter upstairs. They knew that he would be yelling and cursing given the chance-as would any man whose wife had been kidnapped by a psychotic aristocrat. She put her arm round him, and he turned so he was facing her and buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing loudly. Cassie patted his back sympathetically

"There, there Jack. It's gonna' be alright.", but as she and Terry exchange a glance between them-they knew that there was a slim chance of things being alright. In fact, they had to brace him for the complete opposite-the inevitable.

_-AWNL-_

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of her captor, and she mentally cursed herself for being so naïve. Who else would hold such a grudge against her? Her mother wouldn't have kept her in a basement and asked someone to physically drag her down a flight of stairs, damaging her only 'valuable asset', as her mother once described her appearance. Cal was still dealing with his bruised ego from her rejection, and was now looking at her as if she were a prize cattle in some sort of vile auction. It made her feel somewhat dehumanised and slightly sick. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat, a horrible, perverted grin all over his horrible face. She never knew that she would feel so sick at the sight of him. It was true, he made her feel terrified and nauseated at the same time. Maybe because she knew what he was capable of. With her memories of her time as his 'fiancée' flooding back, she tried to shuffle backwards-only to feel her bruised body hitting the cold wall. She looked up in fear, and Cal gave a terrible, amused laugh. He took another step toward her, and she suddenly found the courage to scream

"Stay back! D...Don't come any closer!"

Jack was having trouble sleeping, and was tossing and turning in his bed. Cassie and Terry were sharing the double bed with their daughter, and when Jack had peeked in the door he saw them all huddled together as a family-and Jack was sure he saw that Terry and his wife's hands were clutching each other tightly, s if they would never let go. Oh only if he had held onto Rose a little tighter, this may not have happened. Why did he not wake up when she got up in the middle of the night? The storm, if anything should have woken him up but it did not. He was sitting at home comfortable and warm-and God only knew where Hockley had taken Rose. Hell, no one knew the Hockley's' true address, as they moved around from summer home to winter home from winter home to spring home etc. so often. Even if he asked Molly or even stretched it so far to Ruth they would have no idea. The women never dealt with the business side of things, and that would be the only cause of them having an invitation to any of the Hockley's' homes. He didn't know what to do-and maybe, just maybe Rose was looking up at the moon which was beaming through their window and sending it's luscious lights onto his face and thinking exactly the same thing.

Cal slapped Rose, making her gasp and cup her cheek in pain, tears beginning to once again stream down her battered face. Within a moment, Cal was on his knees next to her, shushing her sobs away and turning her face to look at him, where he looked innocent, as if he was almost _regretting _hitting her now. A flicker of hope lit inside her, but his next words extinguished it

"Now, now sweet pea. We can't have you damaging your face further. Why, it might become unattractive." He clenched his fingers, so they pushed into her skin painfully. She gave a gasp but he thrust her face into hers and she quickly stopped.

"You are no longer that scums slut do you hear me, Rose? DO YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled, backhanding her again with so much force that he was winded and fell back, hitting the floor on her back. She nodded, her heart breaking in her own acceptance of her fate. Cal nodded, looking pleased with his prize. He smiled at her in a perverse way once again and her heart dropped into her stomach, and she almost forgot to breath. She had seen that smile before. It was the smile of a man who felt desire, lust. He was staring at her, perusing her as if he didn't know where to start. He pulled his straps off his shirt and unbuttoned his zip, and she tried to back away again. He caught up with her quickly and put his tie round her mouth. He slapped her so hard that her face turned to the side and hit the hard floor, and she heard a crack as one of her teeth cracked. He hissed into her ear furiously

"You're going to enjoy this you little whore." She yanked up her dress. She began to try and scream and flail, but he pinned down her hands with his own, and slowly began to rape her over and over. Rose tried to detach herself, like she used to-but she had become accustomed to love, and the sound of him grunting and groaning in pleasure no longer was mutable-but made her feel sick and disgusted with herself. She was nothing more than a whore-like he had said. He had been right, and Jack had been wrong. He gave a moan as he released himself and placed his slimy lips on hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth as she fought her instinct the bite down. He stood up, and pulled up his trousers, placing the straps back over his arms. He smiled down at her, and said smugly

"I think that I have a very agreeable business proposition for you." She couldn't even look up from where she lay, motionless. It hurt everywhere, as he had been insatiable with lust-and had been rough and hurt her as opposed to the gentle love she was used to at home.

_Home. What does that even mean?_

Cal glared at her, but carried on

"You will continue to honour me as your husband. You never think or mention Dawson again and in two months' time I will take you as my wife-the way you _should _have been." At that point she would have agreed to anything to get him to leave, so that she could attempt to reclaim her thoughts, but he continued, saying darkly

"And in return, I will allow you to live...you will stay down here, a bed will be brought in along with two meals a day. Do you agree? Darling?" she shuddered at the sound of his pet name for her, and thought for a moment, before looking up, and answering with a quiet

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was horrible to write. Honestly it nearly made me sick. Well, that's the last chapter of 'A Whole New Life'. This is your chance to ask questions about the next two instalments, the story, us whatever. **_

_**We'll be putting up a chapter with answers and thanks in a while.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, favouriting and reviewing**_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Talia&Alessia**_

_**(The2DawsonGirls)**_

_**xxx**_


	23. The Final Thank You!

**A/N: This isn't a chapter, sorry to disappoint. Here is our final thanks, answers and maybe a spoiler or two ;)**

**So…For the final time in '**_**A Whole New Life', **_**we're here to say thanks to…**

**GraciiRoseDawson **

**The Silver Magician Of Chaos**

**Snape1918**

**Swimmer64**

**PreciiousPrincess**

**RosePotterDawson**

**ArtemisKey**

**KateandLeogottalovethem**

**Ilma**

**Mr. Mootard **

**Madame Oak heart Shiloh a Kaman **

**Oldmoviewatcher**

**Darknessbringslight**

**Alleyalleygator**

**HannahM-PJHS**

**Katarina99**

**Stephy04**

**LittleKristy**

**JaguarJenny**

**Viet Girl14**

**Twiheartforever**

**4evErG0dzillandAslan**

**Kuromi1396**

**Grace-Mary Sweeney**

**Preston101**

**CardassianSunrise**

**Titaniclover91**

**Blondiee Leah**

**Alois-Kun**

**GirlfromNorth**

**Katherinered1**

**Darkangel048**

**DorkyDory**

**Debbiexmxx**

**Alviniju**

**HermyaDawson**

**XxBrownEyedGrlxX**

**Gingerandproud**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**Caeli Quaedem(Lyka)**

**Key and Locket**

**Tman210**

**Tazer19**

**Gingerandproud **

**PullMeIntoTheDark**

**ChrisFanatic3**

**PaintedAngelWings**

**Klaudia Potter**

**Thegoodgirldoll**

**Candace Storms**

**Editorfin**

**Youaremystick **

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**CitrineCurls**

**Dargemwildcat**

**Anna381621146**

** .LolzzxD**

**Speedymd07**

**A Lonely Lily**

**Andisfic**

**Sociallyawkwardunicorn**

**ElektraLane**

**ReidJJSummer**

**BlueEyedAngelx3**

**KatieLouise10x**

**PinkFluffyUnicorn**

**EdwardC-RPattzluver343**

**Live2sin**

**Onecoolchris**

**Soccarox**

**Meixena**

**THANK YOU ALL, INCLUDING THE ANONS WE LOVE YOU ALL WE HOPE YOU'LL STAY US FOR C'EST LA VIE. WE HOPE YOU'RE AS EXCITED AS US :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything will be alright in the end. If it is not alright, then it is not yet the end." <em>

_-Sonny Kapoor, The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2011)_

* * *

><p>'<em>A Whole New Life'<em>

_The2DawsonGirls_

_(Talia&Alessia)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Key<strong>_

_Talia_

**Alessia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Answers to question received: <strong>_

_**ArtemisKey: Do you think that Amelie was actually Jack's child?**_

_Talia says: The child Isn't Jacks and she knows that. After Jack left France she realised that she was pregnant. What she also realised was that the only man she had ever been with that she felt cared for her and treated her the best was Jack. In reality she is longing for Jack to take her back because she knows what an amazing person he is, but it comes across as her being a bit of a gold-digger who only wants his money. It's all a front, a wall that covers her real emotions and-her shield which she hopes will never be broken. So don't hate Irene for what she did- but just disagree with how she did it._

**Alessia says: Interesting. I've got to say that this was one of the first storylines we thought of (in the middle of Starbucks if you're interested), and we agreed that Jack and Rose would say that Amelie wasn't his-but obviously there's no way of proving it (there's no Dr Phil, Maury or Jeremy Kyle…). I've got to say that it is entirely possible. She isn't my character, and Talia wrote her the way she felt was best so obviously if she says Amelie wasn't a Dawson then she wasn't-but the fact that she went to so much trouble to get to America and track down Jack could mean something else. My answer is yes, simply because no matter how much we dislike Irene, we can't ignore that Jack was a possible father and apparently was around at the right time. What would you have written? Thanks for the question, it really made us think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Speedymd7: you do know that her name is soposte to be molly brown<strong>_

_**not Margaret. **_

_Talia says: Sorry?_

**Alessia says: Margaret "Molly" Brown (née Tobin) (July 18, 1867 – October 26, 1932) was an American socialite, philanthropist, and activist who became famous due to her survival of the 1912 sinking of the RMS Titanic, after exhorting the crew of Lifeboat No. 6 to return to look for survivors. It is unclear whether any survivors were found after Lifeboat No. 6 returned to search. She became known after her death as "The Unsinkable Molly Brown", although during her life, her friends called her "Maggie".**

**(Source: Wikipedia, Tuesday 5****th**** March 2013)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous: Where did you two meet?<strong>_

**Alessia says: We go to college together.**

_Talia: We're in the same class._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous: If there was an 'A Whole New Life' movie, who would play Ciara, Cassie and Terry?<strong>_

**Alessia says: Ciara is Sophia Bush. **

_Talia says: Terry is Chris D'Elia and Cassie is Catherine Zeta-Jones (as in how she looked in Chicago)_

* * *

><p>So. C'est La Vie. As you can tell from the last chapter of 'A Whole New Life', it is going to be a lot darker…and a lot shorter. That's right...this installment will last for the duration of the kidnapping and the somewhat depressing aftershock.<p>

We won't spoil-but it's to die for.

That's all really! Thank you all so much! We love every single person who took the time out of their day to review nd let us know that you like what we're doing! We hope you stay with us and see you soon

Goodbye for now!

Talia &

Alessia

xxxx


End file.
